IMMORTAL LIFE
by Banneyo
Summary: (Final Chapter! My Mortal Mate sequel!) Ini kisah Uchiha Sasuke. Vampire tampan yang percaya bahwa ia akan menghabiskan hidupnya dengan bahagia bersama mate abadinya. Tanpa tahu bahwa bayangan masa lalu memberinya teka teki yang diam-diam mengincar belahan jiwanya. Uchiha Sakura./ Inilah akhirnya! hidup atau mati?/ Warn : Vampfic, Ooc/ RnR Please.
1. Chapter 1

**Immortal Life (Sekuel My Mortal Mate)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But This Story is Mine!**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura (Slight YahikoSaku)**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Mistery**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Warning! : Typo, Gaje, OOC, dan Sebangsanya! Diharapkan membaca fic saya yang berjudul 'My Mortal Mate' terlebih dahulu!**

 **-Happy Reading! Dilarang mengcopas tanpa seijin author-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Wushhh

Angin malam berhembus kencang. Petir menyambar saling bersahutan. Setetes air mendarat diatas sebuah makam yang telah hancur. Tak ada siapapun di dalam makam tersebut. Hanya ada sebuah peti kosong.

Tes Tes

Tetesan air dari langit datang menyerbu permukaan bumi. Seolah tak membiarkan satupun benda yang dijatuhinya kering. Dalam sekejap tanah di areal pemakaman tersebut tampak berlumpur.

Samar-samar terbentuk jejak kaki diatas tanah berlumpur pemakaman itu. Jejak kaki seukuran manusia dewasa itu terlihat samar akibat lumpur yang bergerak menutupi jejaknya.

Sebuah –ah tidak, sepasang kaki pucat tampak berjalan gontai meninggalkan pemakaman. Tubuhnya penuh akan lumpur yang menempeli kain-kain –sebut saja pakaian- yang menempeli tubuhnya. Hujan deras menjadi background langkah gontainya. Seolah membersihkan sosok itu dari lumpur yang menempel. Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit. Matanya memandang kosong bulan yang bersinar dengan terang. Sejenak, ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati terpaan sinar bulan purnama.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka. Memperlihatkan iris keunguan yang tampak membulat. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"ARGHHHH!."

Sosok itu mengerang kesakitan. Ia jatuh terduduk ditengah jalan. Tiba-tiba sorot lampu meneranginya dijalan yang tampak sepi ini. Cahayanya semakin lama semakin mendekat.

TIN TIN

CKITTT

"Hei! Kau! Apa kau gila hah?!." Seseorang menyembul keluar dari dalam sebuah mobil. Memaki-maki seorang pemuda yang seenaknya menghalangi jalannya ditengah hujan lebat seperti ini. Pemuda yang disebutnya 'gila' itu menunduk, menyeringai dalam diam, dengan sepasang taring yang memanjang.

"Apa- ARGGGGHHH!."

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat melampaui kecepatan cahaya(?) pemuda 'gila' itu bergerak menghampiri sang pengemudi mobil. Mencengkeram erat lehernya. Mengangkat pengemudi malang itu dengan sebelah tangan. Kuku tajamnya menekan leher si pengemudi yang tampak meronta –minta dilepaskan-.

"ARGHHHH!."

Glup Glup

Sang pengemudi tewas seketika dengan luka bekas gigitan. Sang pemuda tampak menyeringai puas sembari mengusap kasar bibirnya yang meneteskan setetes darah.

"Enak." Gumam pemuda itu pelan. Ia berjalan keseberang jalan. Tak memperdulikan korbannya –si pengemudi- yang terkulai lemah tak berdaya di tengah jalan. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Beruntunglah ia karena ini tengah malam dan orang-orang memilih enggan untuk melewati jalan sepi didepan pemakaman itu, sehingga tak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui aksinya.

Ah, tidak. Ternyata ada sesosok tubuh yang menyeringai seram memandang aksi pemuda itu. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuhnya berpindah tempat. Tepat dihadapan pemuda yang sedari tadi diawasinya dari balik pohon itu.

Pemuda dengan netra ungu tersebut menatap sosok didepannya dengan tatapan tajam. Matanya memicing waspada saat sosok itu menjulurkan tangan kearahnya. Dengan refleks, pemuda tersebut menghindari tangan yang hendak bergerak memukul tengkuknya.

"Refleksmu bagus." Puji sosok misterius itu. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Melihat ada celah, insting pemuda bernetra ungu tersebut langsung bekerja saat dirasanya sosok misterius itu hendak membahayakan dirinya. Dengan gesit, pemuda tersebut melancarkan pukulannya. Sedikit lagi, pukulannya akan menghantam tubuh sosok itu. Namun tiba-tiba, gerakannya terhenti beberapa centi dari sasarannya. Matanya terbelalak saat mata sosok misterius itu terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang netra merah darah. Dalam sekejap pandangannya mengabur dan pemuda itu jatuh pingsan dihadapan sosok misterius yang kini tengah menyeringai licik.

Sosok misterius itu mengangkat tubuh pingsan sang pemuda. Dan dalam sekali kedipan mata, sosoknya beserta sang pemuda menghilang ditengah kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayo, Sakura-sama." Sapa seorang pelayan di kastil megah itu kepada seorang gadis bersurai pink panjang. Sang gadis tersenyum lembut membalas sapaan sang pelayan. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju teras belakang kastilnya. Hendak melihat pemandangan hutan di pagi hari. Gaun klasiknya tampak anggun menempel di tubuh rampingnya. Ia menatap langit biru yang tersembunyi di balik dedaunan pohon.

Langkah anggunnya bergerak mendekati setangkai dandelion yang sedang bermandikan cahaya matahari. Memetiknya dan meniupnya perlahan. Tak peduli akan sinar matahari yang lama-kelamaan bisa membahayakan tubuhnya. Berterimakasihlah pada evolusi yang terjadi pada kaum vampire seiring dengan perkembangan zaman. Zaman sekarang, kaum vampir tak perlu susah-susah bersembunyi di dalam rumah saat matahari tengah bersinar. Kulit mereka kebal, tetapi tetap saja sinar matahari akan membahayakan mereka jika terlalu lama berada dibawahnya.

Seseorang berjalan mendekati Sakura. Langkah gagahnya berhenti tepat dibelakang gadis itu. Perlahan, tangan kekarnya melingkari pinggang sang gadis. Memeluknya dengan penuh cinta. Kepala ravennya ia sandarkan pada pucuk kepala merah jambu pujaan hatinya itu.

"Hime.." gumamnya pada Sakura. Angin pagi berhembus, membelai lembut wajah rupawan mereka. Sang pemuda semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah-olah gadisnya akan terbang terbawa angin jika ia tak memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sasuke-kun.. Ohayou. Bagaimana misimu?" tanya Sakura lembut sembari membalikkan badanya menghadap Sasuke. Tangan halusnya membelai lembut pipi tirus Sasuke. Sejenak Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian halus Sakura. Saat dirasanya tangan itu hendak menjauh, ia dengan sigap menahannya untuk tetap berada di pipinya.

"Biarkan seperti ini Hime.. biarkan lebih lama lagi. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Gumamnya tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sakura sembari menatap mata hijau gadisnya dengan tatapan lembut dan intens. Sakura tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Kepala pinknya ia sandarkan pada dada bidang Sasuke. Mereka memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi hangat yang tumbuh di hati keduanya.

"Sasuke.."

Sebuah suara berat mengintrupsi adegan romantis mereka pagi ini. Seketika Sasuke dan Sakura membuka mata dan menengok kearah datangnya suara. Terlihat seorang pria tinggi dengan wajah tegasnya berjalan menghampiri kedua sejoli ini. Masker hitamnya tak bisa menutupi wajah tampannya yang terpahat sempurna meski bentuk bibirnya(?) masih menjadi misteri hingga saat ini.

"Nii-san.." sahut Sasuke menyapa balik orang itu. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum tipis saat melihat orang itu tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa Kakashi-nii?." Tanya Sasuke datar. Kakashi –nama orang itu- berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke. Menjulurkan tangannya dan –

Mengacak brutal rambut emo Sasuke. Sang korban hanya menatap kesal sebagai balasannya. Hatake Kakashi adalah seorang vampire darah murni klan Hatake yang dijuluki klan 'White Fang'. Ia merupakan anak dari Hatake Sakumo sang pendekar vampire yang legendaris. Kakashi sudah sejak dulu akrab dengan Sasuke. Sejak pembantaian beberapa tahun silam, Kakashi lah yang membantunya bangkit dari keterpurukannya selama ini. Tak heran jika kini Sasuke sudah menganggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Sakura yang merasa lucu dengan keakraban mereka, terkikik geli. Dengan lembut, tangan mungilnya mengusap pelan surai raven Sasuke. Bermaksud untuk merapikannya.

"Terimakasih hime." Ucap Sasuke berterimakasih sembari mencium punggung tangan Sakura yang tadi mengusap surainya lembut. Kakashi memutar matanya bosan melihat kemesraan sang adik dengan mate abadinya itu.

"Hei-hei berhentilah bermesraan, aku ingin mendengar laporan hasil misimu Sasuke." Celetuk Kakashi membuyarkan suasana romantisme adiknya, lagi.

"Hn. Kau iri. Cepat temukan mate-mu Nii-san. Jangan hanya membaca buku mesum itu. Soal misiku, seperti biasa. Sukses." Sahut Sasuke tenang menjawab celetukan Kakashi tadi.

"Hn. Bagus." Tanggap Kakshi alakadarnya. Setelahnya ia membalikkan badan –hendak pergi meninggalkan adik dan mate-nya. Namun, seruan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mau kemana Nii-san?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Tumben kakaknya itu berkunjung sesingkat ini. Biasanya ia akan menginap dikastilnya sampai puas.

"Aku ada urusan." Ucap Kakashi datar. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh dan Sakura yang memandang kepergiannya dengan tatapan datar.

.

.

.

.

"Ennghh." Suara erangan terdengar di ruangan gelap ini. Tak ada cahaya yang masuk, bahkan untuk sekedar menerangi letak benda-benda di dalamnya.

Tap Tap

Langkah kaki meramaikan suasana dalam ruangan itu. Tak terdengar satupun bunyi benda-benda yang bergeser. Langkah sosok itu terdengar mantap tanpa ada keraguan. Seolah-olah kegelapan yang melanda ruangan ini tak menjadi penghalangnya dalam melangkah.

Krek Krek

Aroma lilin terbakar menghiasi ruangan ini. Api-api kecil mulai menerangi secara perlahan namun pasti. Sebuah tangan pucat nampak membawa sebatang lilin. Tangan itu mendekatkan lilin dalam genggamannya kearah suatu objek dimana diatasnya terdapat seorang pemuda bernetra ungu. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya saat cahaya lilin merasuki indra pengelihatannya, mencoba untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba hadir ditengah kegelapan ini.

"Siapa kau?." Tanya pemuda bernetra ungu waspada. Matanya memicing tajam melihat kearah tangan pucat itu. Mencoba menerka-nerka siapa gerangan yang ada dihadapannya ini. Tak mendapat respon, pemuda itu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sekitar. Terdapat sebuah meja dan kursi. Tangannya bergerak meraba permukaan benda yang ia duduki sekarang. 'Tempat tidur' batinnya mengakhiri aksi merabanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara berat mengintrupsi kegiatan pemuda bernetra ungu itu. Segera saja, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Memusatkan atensinya kearah suara berat yang ia perkirakan adalah seorang pemuda seumuran dengannya.

"Kau siapa?." Tanya pemuda itu mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Ia tak akan menjawab sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab. Sosok yang ditanya pun mendengus mendengar pertanyaan sang pemuda.

"Jawab dulu perta-" ucapan sosok misterius itu terpotong oleh seruan kesal pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku sialan! Kau siapa hah?!." Geram pemuda itu emosi dan kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Aku adalah…"

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **Hallooo! Saya kembali dengan fic multichap perdana saya! *tebarkonfeti ini adalah sekuel dari fic saya sebelumnya yaitu : MY MORTAL MATE. Jadi sebelum membaca fic ini saya anjurkan untuk membaca MML terlebih dahulu *sekalianpromosi. Jadiii bagi yang minta sekuel ini udah kan? *kedipkedip**

 **Terimakasih untuk : yang sudah membaca, meriview, mengoreksi, mem-follow, dan mem-fav-kan fic MML. Fic multichap ini special untuk kalian semuaa! Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. Kalaupun mengecewakan tolong maafkan saya *plak**

 **arigatouuuu!**

 **Rnr?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Immortal Life (Sekuel My Mortal Mate)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But This Story is Mine!**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura (Slight YahikoSaku)**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Mistery**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Warning! : Typo, Gaje, OOC, dan Sebangsanya! Diharapkan membaca fic saya yang berjudul 'My Mortal Mate' terlebih dahulu!**

 **-Happy Reading! Dilarang mengcopas tanpa seijin author-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana diruangan ini masih saja tak mendukung indra pengelihatan seorang pemuda bernetra ungu. Walaupun lilin-lilin kecil mulai memberi sedikit cahaya, tetapi tetap saja ia tak bisa mengenali wajah sosok misterius didepannya saat ini.

"Aku adalah…"

"Ah tidak penting mengetahui siapa diriku, yang terpenting sekarang, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan teman-temanku." lanjut sosok misterius itu tak menjawab rasa penasaran dibenak pemuda bernetra ungu tersebut.

"Ayo, ikuti aku." Perintah sosok itu lagi. Pemuda dibelakangnya hanya mendecih sebagai tanggapan. Tubuhnya tak kunjung bergerak mengikuti perintah sosok menyebalkan didepannya. Sosok misterius itu berbalik saat dirasanya tubuh pemuda itu tak bergerak menuruti perintahnya. Dengan tenang, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan ruangan ini seolah tak memperdulikan sang pemuda yang membantah perintahnya.

Sang pemuda tiba-tiba bergerak. Bukan, bukan ia yang menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya seolah ada yang mengontrolnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang melilit tubuhnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, pemuda itu mencoba menahan langkah kakinya yang mulai melangkah kearah hilangnya sosok misterius tadi. Namun, sekeras apapun usahanya, ia gagal. Karena ia sudah kehabisan cara untuk menahan tubuhnya, ia pun membiarkan saja langkah kakinya menuntunnya keluar ruangan ini.

"Kerja bagus Sasori." Ucap sebuah suara berat. 'Sosok misterius tadi,' batin pemuda itu menyadari pemilik suara berat ini.

"Hn." Tanggap suara lain. Sepertinya suara ini milik seseorang bernama Sasori tadi.

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala. Terlihatlah berbagai mahkluk hidup dengan berbagai bentuk yang unik(?). Sang pemuda bernetra ungu tampak mengamati mahkluk-mahkluk itu satu persatu. Tak menyadari betapa megahnya tempat yang ia pijaki saat ini.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya pemuda itu to the point. Netra ungunya menatap dengan tatapan menyelidik yang dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dari mahkluk-mahkluk tadi.

"Kami adalah Akatsuki… Haruno Yahiko." Sahut suara yang tak asing lagi ditelinga pemuda bernama Yahiko tadi. Ia menengok kearah pojok ruangan –asal suara tadi-. Sesosok pemuda dengan topeng spiral berwarna senada dengan rambut Yahiko tampak memandangnya dengan ekspresi wajah tak terbaca –karena tertutup topengnya.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya pemuda bernetra ungu bernama Yahiko itu masih mempertahankan tatapan menyelidiknya.

"Berhenti menatap kami seperti itu." Celetuk sebuah suara feminim dari arah depan. Ia kembali menengokkan kepalanya kedepan. Mencari pemilik suara feminim tadi. Sesosok wanita cantik diantara tubuh-tubuh kekar terefleksi di netra ungunya. Yahiko menggulirkan matanya kesamping kanan wanita itu, terlihatlah wajah-wajah penuh seringai menyeramkan yang tengah menatapnya. Yahiko tetap tak acuh melihat seringai menyeramkan yang ditujukan padanya itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping kiri wanita tadi. Berbeda dengan sisi kanan tadi. Di sisi kiri, terlihat wajah-wajah dengan tatapan datarnya yang terkesan mengintimidasi.

"Sudah puas mengamati eh?." Sindir sosok bertopeng spiral tadi. Ia melangkah maju kedepan barisan teman-temannya. Bersidekap dada dengan angkuhnya layaknya seorang pemimpin mafia.

"Dengar, kami adalah mahkluk sebangsa denganmu. Kami adalah vampire, jadi kau tak perlu takut pada kami. Kami tak akan memangsamu." Ucap si spiral menjelaskan. Yahiko tersenyum meremehkan.

"Vampir katamu? Heh, mana ada mahkluk seperti itu disini. Dan apa tadi kau bilang? Mahkluk sebangsaku? Kalian menganggapku vampire heh? Cih mana mungkin." Tanggap Yahiko remeh. 'Apa aku terbangun di dunia hayalan setelah pingsan tadi?' batinnya dalam hati.

"Bodoh. Kau. Adalah. Vampire. Newborn." Sahut si spiral penuh penekanan, masih kukuh dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Tobi membawamu kemari saat melihatmu memangsa seorang pengemudi yang hampir menabrakmu. Kau itu sudah mati sebagai manusia bodoh! Kalau kau tak percaya, kami bisa membawamu ke makammu!." Geram seorang pemuda disisi kanan dengan rambut perak klimisnya. Emosinya tersulut mendengar tanggapan remeh Yahiko tadi.

"A-apa? Mati kau bilang? Mana mungkin! Buktinya aku masih berdiri disini!" sanggah Yahiko masih bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya bahwa ia masih hidup dan bukan seorang vampire.

"Percuma berdebat dengannya. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan hal ini." Pemuda bertopeng spiral yang disebut Tobi tadi mendekat kearah Yahiko. Tangannya mencengkram erat kedua sisi wajah Yahiko, memaksanya untuk menatap mata merah darahnya yang terlihat dari lubang kecil disamping kiri topengnya.

" _ **Biiiiiiiip"**_

 _ **"Hiks.. Sakura-chan, jangan tinggalkan aku! Imouto bangun!"**_

" _ **Bip Bip"**_

 _ **"ARGHH ARGHH!"**_

Kilasan balik kejadian dirumah sakit kembali terulang dibenaknya. Mulai dari saat ia menemukan Sakura yang terbaring kaku dengan suara alat pendeteksi jantung yang berbunyi nyaring, sampai sesuatu yang Sakura lakukan secara mengejutkan padanya. Kakiknya melemah mengingat semuanya.

BRUK

Tubuhnya lunglai saat melihat sebuah kejadian yang tersuguh dalam mata semerah darah Tobi. Disana ia melihat sebuah makam dengan batu nisan bertuliskan 'R.I.P HARUNO YAHIKO'. Disebelah nisan itu, ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu dan seorang pemuda raven yang tengah berpelukan.

Kejadian selanjutnya saat ia melihat gadis pink tengah berciuman mesra dengan pemuda raven itu, membuat emosinya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Belum sampai disana keterkejutan Yahiko. Mata merah darah itu seakan terus membawanya menyusuri kejadian lampau yang terjadi padanya. Ia mebelalakkan matanya melihat dirinya sendiri yang tengah menggigit leher seorang pria dan menyesap darahnya sampai tubuh pria itu mengering dan meninggalkan jasadnya ditengah jalan begitu saja.

Tobi menatap pria yang tengah syok itu dengan seringai liciknya yang tertutupi topeng.

"Jadi kau sudah mengingat semuanya?." Tanya Tobi mengakhiri aksinya. Melihat wajah Yahiko yang menampakkan berbagai emosi, semakin membuat Tobi melebarkan seringainya.

Yahiko menatap tajam Tobi dengan raut wajahnya yang kini menunjukkan kemarahan yang luar biasa.

"Gadis itu.. itu Sakura kan? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dan siapa pemuda raven itu?" gumamnya rendah terdengar berbahaya. Ia sangat membutuhkan penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya sekarang.

"Ya itu memang Sakura. Adik sekaligus orang yang kau cintai. Ia sama sepertimu. Kalian adalah.. vampire newborn." Jelas Tobi seraya melangkah menjauhi Yahiko. Ia memberi kode pada teman-temannya untuk membiarkan Yahiko sendiri saat ini. Ia pikir, Yahiko harus menenangkan diri dan mulai menerima takdirnya sebagai vampire newborn.

Baru selangkah ia berjalan, permintaan Yahiko yang terdengar pelan menghentikan seluruh pergerakannya. Ia menyeringai -entah sudah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini- sebelum memutar langkah mendekati Yahiko kembali.

"Jelaskan… jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Sakura."

.

.

.

.

"Ini.. siapa?." Gumam pelan seorang gadis cantik yang tengah melihat sebuah foto. Jemari lentiknya meraih sebuah bingkai foto dalam lemari kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Kaca foto itu nampak berdebu namun tak sampai menghalangi refleksi foto di bingkai itu. Dengan cekatan, diraihnya sebuah tissue dan menggunakannya untuk membersihkan debu yang menghalangi. Perlahan, Sakura –nama gadis itu- mengamati foto itu dengan seksama.

"Gadis ini mirip sekali dengan Sasuke-kun.." ucapnya. Terlihat foto seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu berwarna hitam dengan netra emerald yang serupa dengan miliknya, namun lebih cerah bagaikan batu permata. Gadis dalam foto itu nampak menggunakan pakaian gothic yang menunjukkan kesan misterius dalam dirinya.

SREKK

BRAKK

Sakura terlonjak kaget saat tanpa sengaja sikunya menyenggol lemari kecil itu. Alhasil, semua benda dalam lemari kecil itu terjatuh dan berhamburan disekitar kaki Sakura. Dengan tergesa, Sakura membereskan barang-barang itu sebelum Sasuke memarahinya karena menyentuh barang-barang pribadi Sasuke tanpa seijinnya.

Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat melihat satu lagi bingkai foto dengan kondisi tak jauh berbeda dengan foto yang sedang digenggamnya kini –nampak berdebu-. Ia segera melanjutkan kegiatannya setelah sebelumnya menyisihkan foto itu dari barang-barang lainnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura melakukannya. Setelahnya, ia membawa kedua foto tersebut kebalkon kamarnya. Mendudukkan dirinya disofa empuk dan memangku kedua foto itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada bingkai foto yang tadi baru saja ia temukan. Dilihatnya seorang wanita yang tampak lebih tua darinya sedang tersenyum lembut.

'Cantik sekali..' batinnya terpesona. Jemari lentiknya mengusap-usap kaca foto itu, membersihkannya dari debu. Kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas rupa wanita itu. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Mata serta rambutnya berwarna hitam berkilau. Gaya rambutnya tak jauh berbeda dari foto pertama yang ia temukan.

Sakura mengambil foto lainnya. Ia mulai membandingkan kedua foto tersebut. Mencari-cari persamaan yang mungkin saja bisa menjawab rasa penasarannya akan siapa sosok dalam foto-foto itu.

"Kedua wanita ini sangat mirip dengan Sasuke-kun. Tetapi.. wanita ini memiliki mata emerald yang mirip denganku." Gumamnya sembari mengusap pelan foto gadis bermata emerald dengan ibu jarinya.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura merasakan dadanya sesak saat sebuah pertanyaan terlintas dalam benaknya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir pikiran nista itu.

"Aku harus bertanya pada Sasuke-kun tentang-" ucapannya terhenti saat sebuah suara baritone terdengar. Sakura sontak kaget mengetahui Sasuke sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Kau ingin bertanya tentang apa Hime?." Tanya Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura tadi. Dengan segera, ia mengambil posisi duduk disamping Sakura. Tangan kekarnya menyandarkan kepala pink Sakura di dada bidangnya. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala gadisnya dan mengelusnya sayang.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, sejak kapan kau ada dibelakangku?." Gumam Sakura dalam pelukan nyaman Sasuke. Mendengarnya Sasuke terkekeh geli.

"Sejak kau menjatuhkan lemari kecil itu Hime. Kau jadi tak menyadari kehadiranku saking seriusnya menatap foto itu." Jawabnya lembut masih mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke-kun. Aku-aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya." Ucap Sakura tergagap, takut Sasuke marah.

"Tak apa Hime.. aku tak akan pernah bisa marah padamu." Balas Sasuke sembari tersenyum lembut pada Sakura-nya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau ketahui Hime? Apa tentang foto itu hm?." Lanjut Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk ragu-ragu menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. Tangan mungilnya meraih kedua foto itu dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke sembari berucap..

"Siapa kedua wanita ini Sasuke-kun? Apa.. apa mereka selingkuhanmu?." Cicit Sakura pelan terutama saat menyebutkan kata 'selingkuhanmu'. Hatinya berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Ia akan merasa dipermainkan jika mereka memang benar selingkuhan Sasuke.

Sasuke hampir terbahak karena pertanyaan polos Sakura. Ah, manis sekali Sakura-nya ini.

"Haha.. bukan Sakura-hime.." jawabnya sembari tertawa pelan. Sakura yang mendengar Sasuke tertawa, malah merasa kesal dan dengan kesal melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke. 'Apanya yang lucu?' batinnya kesal.

"Maaf hime.. jangan kesal begitu. Wanita dalam foto itu adalah Kaa-sama dan.. Kau." Sasuke segera menjawab rasa penasaran Sakura saat dirasa gadis itu kesal akan tanggapannya. Ia merebut kedua foto itu dari tangan Sakura dan memandanginya dengan tatapan lembut sekaligus rindu.

"Kau? Maksudmu gadis di foto itu adalah aku Sasuke-kun? Tapi yang mana? Mereka sama-sama berambut hitam. Kontras sekali dengan milikku." Tanya Sakura heran. Jemari lentiknya meraih beberapa helai rambutnya dan mulai mengamatinya. Jelas sekali warnanya sangat kontras dengan warna rambut kedua wanita itu.

Sasuke kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah gadisnya. Melihat wajah cantik Sakura memberengut kesal, ia segera berdehem untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Ehm. Yang berambut panjang itu Kaa-sama. Dan yang berambut pendek ini adalah kau Hime. Masa kau tak menyadarinya? Lihat, bahkan mata kalian sama." Ucap Sasuke menjelaskan sembari menunjuk foto itu satu persatu.

Sakura kembali mengamati foto pertama yang disebut-sebut sebagai dirinya.

"Tapi.. rambutnya hitam Sasuke-kun." Sanggah Sakura masih mengamati foto itu.

"Hah.. baiklah akan aku ceritakan. Dengarkan baik-baik ne?." pinta Sasuke. Dengan antusias, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Sasuke.

"Gadis berambut hitam ini adalah reinkarnasimu beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Ia berbeda dari gadis-gadis lainnya. Ia adalah gadis misterius yang sangat menyukai hal-hal berbau gothic. Saking cintanya ia akan hal itu, ia sampai memotong pendek rambutnya, dan mengubah warnanya menjadi hitam. Walaupun begitu, ia adalah gadis yang baik." Kenang Sasuke dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Apa ia adalah manusia?." Tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Ya tentu. Tapi sayang sekali aku tak bisa hidup abadi dengannya. Ia meninggal saat para perampok menyerang rumahnya. Padahal kami baru saja bertemu saat itu." Lanjut Sasuke dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui bahwa gadis itu adalah mate-mu Sasuke-kun?." Sakura tak henti-hentinya bertanya. Rasa penasarannya masih belum tertuntaskan.

"Hm? Entahlah. Tapi seorang vampire selalu mempunyai insting yang kuat. Dan instingku lah yang membawaku menemukanmu." Jelas Sasuke menuntaskan ceritanya kali ini. Sakura hanya bergumam pelan sebagai tanggapan. Sasuke kembali menarik tubuh ramping Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Dan hari itu mereka habiskan untuk membagi kasih sayang yang sempat tertunda selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC or not?-**

 **Yosh! Chapter 2 udah kepublish nih. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview, memFav, dan memFollow fic ini.**

 **Rnr?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Immortal Life (Sekuel My Mortal Mate)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But This Story is Mine!**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura (Slight YahikoSaku)**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Mistery**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Warning! : Typo, Gaje, OOC, dan Sebangsanya! Diharapkan membaca fic saya yang berjudul 'My Mortal Mate' terlebih dahulu!**

 **-Happy Reading! Dilarang mengcopas tanpa seijin author-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi.. Pria itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke?." Geram seorang pemuda yang kini tengah berusaha berdiri tegap. Tubuhnya tak lagi menyimpan keterkejutan sehebat tadi. Tangannya mengepal semakin kuat seiring dengan tubuhnya yang berangsur-angsur mengeluarkan aura gelap. Sarat akan kemarahan dan dendam.

"Atas alasan apa ia mengubah imouto-ku?." Pemuda ini masih belum mengerti tentang semua kejadian yang telah terjadi selama ia berada dalam gundukan tanah. Ia sangat marah mengetahui semua kenyataan ini, terlebih hal ini menyangkut adiknya tercinta. Sakura.

"Hm? Mungkin ia tertarik padanya." Jawab Tobi santai menanggapi lawan bicaranya saat ini. Ia sama sekali tak mengindahkan aura berbahaya yang berasal dari Yahiko.

"Cih. Kau yakin? Apa aku harus percaya padamu? Apa alasanmu melakukan ini semua padaku?." Selidik Yahiko. Tobi menyeringai licik dibalik topeng spiralnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Yahiko. Tangannya memberi kode dengan jentikan jari. Salah satu rekannya yang mengerti kode itu segera beranjak dari sana memasuki sebuah ruangan. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda bercadar menyerahkan sebuah jubah bermotif awan merah kepada Tobi.

"Terimakasih Kakuzu." Balas Tobi berterimakasih pada pemuda bercadar tadi. Tangannya bergerak menawarkan jubah itu pada Yahiko sembari berkata..

"Aku tak memaksamu untuk percaya. Alasanku? Hm. Mudah. Aku hanya ingin membantu Vampire newborn malang sepertimu. Kau tak mungkin bisa melawan Vampir sekelas Uchiha sendirian. Jadi, apa kau mau bergabung bersama kami?." Jelasnya sembari tetap menyodorkan jubah itu. Yahiko menatap ragu tawaran Tobi.

"Aku yakin kau memiliki alasan lain dibalik itu semua. Aku tak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Yahiko masih dengan tatapan menyelidiknya. Kali ini tak ada yang berani mengintrupsinya seperti tadi.

Tobi tertawa aneh mendengarnya. Ia menarik tangannya yang semula menyodorkan jubah itu. Tanganmu lelah eh Tobi?

"Hahaha, kau pintar ternyata. Hah, yah aku hanya ingin merebut daerah kekuasaan Uchiha. Itu saja. Jadi bagaimana hm? Kau menerima tawaranku?." Ujarnya lagi kembali menyodorkan jubahnya.

Yahiko agak tersinggung mendengar ucapan Tobi. Ucapannya seakan mengartikan bahwa Yahiko adalah seorang yang bodoh dan mudah dipengaruhi walau hal itu diungkapkan secara tersirat.

"Cepat putuskan. Aku benci menunggu." Geram seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala sembari menatap nyalang Yahiko. Sungguh, hal ini sangat menyebalkan baginya.

"Sabar Sasori. Biarkan Yahiko berpikir." Ucap Tobi menenangkan rekannya itu. Sebenarnya, Tobi juga agak kesal menunggu lama seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Yahiko berpikir lebih dalam. Memikirkan kembali untung rugi mengikuti ajakan Tobi. Ia tak ingin salah melangkah. 'Kau tak mungkin bisa melawan Vampir sekelas Uchiha sendirian.' Kata-kata Tobi itu mengambil andil yang sangat besar dalam pemikiran untung-ruginya. Dalam hatinya ia membenarkan perkataan Tobi. Ia hanya seorang Vampir Newborn yang sampai saat ini masih belum sepenuhnya menerima kenyataan. Jika ia menolak, sama saja ia bunuh diri dan mati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Akhirnya, setelah pergolakan batin yang sengit, ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tangan kekarnya bergerak pelan mengambil jubah dalam genggaman Tobi.

Tobi menyeringai licik –lagi- yang tentu saja tak terlihat oleh siapapun, sembari memperhatikan Yahiko yang tengah memakai jubah Akatsukinya.

"Selamat bergabung di Akatsuki."

.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan kegiatan seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah berkutat dengan buku bacaannya.

"Masuk." Ucapnya datar sembari melirik sekilas pintu yang kini terbuka secara perlahan. Seorang pelayan nampak berjalan tenang menghampiri tuannya.

"Konbawa Sasuke-sama. Maaf menganggu kegiatan anda." Ucap sang pelayan sembari membungkuk hormat dihadapan Sasuke.

"Hn. Surat apa itu?." Tanya Sasuke to the point saat melihat sebuah surat dalam genggaman tangan pucat sang pelayan. Kini seluruh atensinya terpusat pada surat yang disodorkan pelayan itu padanya.

"Maaf tuan, saya tidak tahu siapa pengirim surat ini. Tak ada nama yang tercantum." Jawab sang pelayan saat surat di tangannya itu sudah berpindah tangan. Sasuke membolak-balikkan surat itu. Mencoba mencari nama pengirim yang mungkin saja tersembunyi. Tapi, amplop itu benar-benar bersih tanpa ada coretan sedikitpun. 'Cih orang bodoh mana yang mengirimnya.' Batin Sasuke menatap datar surat itu.

"Hn. Kau boleh pergi." Ucap Sasuke sembari membuka perlahan suratnya. Sang pelayan segera pergi setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan salam dan membungkuk hormat.

Sasuke membuka lipatan surat itu penuh rasa penasaran. Mata kelamnya bergerak gesit mengikuti tiap baris kata yang tercetak dalam surat itu. Tak lama seringai kecil menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

"Pesta? Cih pantas saja surat ini tak bernama. Dasar bodoh." Gumamnya saat mata onyxnya mulai membaca barisan kalimat terakhir dalam suratnya. Kini ia tahu siapa si pengirim bodoh itu.

.

.

.

.

Wushhh

Cuit cuit cuit

Angin berhembus lembut dipagi hari ini. Matahari tersenyum cerah menghantarkan kehangatan bagi mahkluk-mahkluk penghuni bumi. Sinarnya mengintip malu-malu dibalik dedaunan pohon yang saling berdesakan menutupi indahnya langit biru. Embun bergulir cepat melintasi hijaunya permukaan daun. . Aroma petrichor menambah kesan menyejukkan sekaligus alami ditengah cerahnya cuaca pagi ini

"Sakura-sama.." panggil sebuah suara lembut nan sopan. Sakura menghentikan aksi bercengkramanya dengan burung-burung mungil penghuni hutan ini. Ia berjalan anggun menghampiri seorang pelayan yang tengah membawa sebuah album foto yang cukp besar dan sepertinya cukup berat. Terlihat dari bagaimana cara pelayan itu membawanya.

"Hanya ini yang dapat saya temukan Sakura-sama." Ucap pelayan itu lagi setelah Sakura sampai dihadapannya. Sakura mengambil album foto itu dengan agak susah payah. Sang pelayan berniat membantu melihat majikan mereka tampak kerepotan.

"Biar saya ban-" ucapan sang pelayan terpotong oleh sentuhan tangan lembut Sakura pada lengan pelayan itu. Ia tersenyum meyakinkan sembari berucap,

"Tidak usah. Kau bisa kembali sekarang. Terimakasih." Ucap Sakura dengan nada riangnya namun tersirat kelembutan disana. Sang pelayan ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ah Terimakasih Sakura-sama. Jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu, saya siap melayani. Permisi." Pamit pelayan itu sembari membungkuk hormat. Setelahnya, sang pelayan kembali meninggalkan Sakura sendiri yang kini tengah menatap penuh rindu sampul album foto itu. Tangannya membelai lembut hiasan bunga sakura yang menjadi ciri khasnya dulu. Ia teringat kebiasaannya saat kecil dulu, dimana seluruh barang kepunyaannya pasti memiliki tanda berupa hiasan bunga sakura kecil yang ia tempel dengan asal.

Ia memandang sekeliling. Mencoba mencari tempat yang pas untuk membuka memori masa kecilnya kembali. Senyum cerahnya mengembang tatkala menemukan sebuah bangku taman dengan pohon besar sebagai backgroundnya. Ia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri bangku itu. Setelah menyamankan posisi, tangannya membuka lembar demi lembar album foto itu.

"Nii-san…" gumamnya saat melihat sebuah foto bergambarkan dirinya dan sang kakak yang tengah bermain bersama. Ia bisa melihat senyum bahagia sang kakak yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan.

Tes

Setitik air mata meluncur bebas dari mata emerald Sakura. Air matanya jatuh tepat diatas foto Yahiko –kakaknya-. Tangan kecilnya bergetar menahan air mata yang semakin bergejolak saat membuka lembar demi lembar album foto itu.

Srekk

Tangan kecilnya terhenti di halaman terakhir album foto itu. Matanya memandang kosong sebuah figura yang memuat foto dirinya yang tengah duduk di kursi roda dan sang kakak yang sedang tersenyum tipis dibelakangnya. Tak ada senyum lebar diwajah kakaknya saat ia membuka beberapa halaman terakhir album foto itu. Yang ada hanya senyum tipis sarat akan kesedihan. Sesuai dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang kian memburuk saat itu.

"Hiks.. Nii-san.. Aku- aku merindukanmu.. hiks.. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Nii-san." Gumamnya pilu dengan air mata sederas air mengalir. Ia mulai berangan-angan, memikirkan hal-hal yang akan ia lakukan jika ia diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan mendiang kakaknya itu. Air matanya semakin deras saat menyadari itu hanyalah sebuah angan-angan bodoh yang takkan bisa terwujud.

"Aku Harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu Nii-san.." gumam Sakura lirih sembari menutup album foto itu.

Ne Sakura, mungkin keinginanmu akan terwujud sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Arghhh!"

Erangan kesakitan memecah keheningan di malam sunyi ini. Terdapat beberapa tubuh yang tergeletak lemah tanpa daya. Sesosok pria tampak melempar tubuh seorang preman ke arah kumpulan manusia tak berdaya dipojok gang sempit itu. Mata merahnya memandang tajam satu-persatu tubuh yang kini mulai bereaksi terhadap racunnya.

Sosok pria itu menyeringai puas saat kumpulan preman yang tadinya tak berdaya kini berangsur-angur berdiri dan berjalan pelan mendekati nya.

"Kemarilah kalian." Perintah sosok itu dengan tegas. Keempat preman tadi langsung saja menuruti perintahnya.

"Kalian adalah pelayan Uchiha. Aku adalah tuanmu, dan kalian harus menuruti segala perintahku. Mengerti?." Ucap sosok itu menatap tajam mata tanpa emosi keempat preman tadi. Seketika keempat preman berbadan kekar itu membungkuk hormat pada sosok pria didepannya ini.

"Baik Uchiha-sama." Patuh keempat preman itu. Mereka langsung melangkah mengikuti tuannya yang sudah sejak tadi berjalan meninggalkan gang sempit ini.

"Kalian boleh memangsa manusia itu." Ijin pria yang merupakan 'tuan' dari keempat preman ini, saat melihat segerombol manusia yang tengah berpesta dipinggir jalan. Keempat pelayannya pun tanpa aba-aba langsung menyerang dan menghisap habis darah para manusia itu.

"Kembali." Perintahnya lagi saat acara 'makan malam' keempat pelayan barunya dirasa cukup. Mata semerah darah sosok itu menatap langit yang menjadi saksi kegiatannya malam ini. pandangan matanya menerawang jauh kearah bulan.

'Tunggu aku.. Sasuke.'

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-hime.." Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Bibirnya melukiskan sebuah senyuman manis yang ditujukannya pada Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu dapur. Sakura segera meletakkan segelas darah yang sedari tadi dinikmatinya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dengan senyuman manis yang masih setia menghiasi bibir ranumnya.

Cup

Sasuke mencium lembut bibir itu. Sakura memejamkan mata menikmati lumatan lembut Sasuke pada bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia membalas ciuman itu tak kalah lembutnya. Ciuman mereka tak didasari oleh nafsu. Ciuman ini murni atas dasar cinta yang saling membelenggu hati mereka.

Sasuke mengusap sayang pipi pucat gadisnya. Ia melemparkan senyum tipis terbaiknya untuk pujaan hati seumur hidupnya ini. Tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi tersembunyi dibalik punggung tegapnya mulai terlihat. Sakura mengernyit heran melihat sebuah kotak cukup besar yang dibawa Sasuke.

"Untukmu Hime." Ucap Sasuke pelan sembari menyerahkan kotak itu kehadapan Sakura. Tangan mungil Sakura segera mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya penuh rasa penasaran.

"Gaun? Untuk apa Sasuke-kun?." Tanyanya heran saat menemukan sebuah gaun di dalam kotak itu. 'Untuk apa Sasuke-kun memberiku gaun? Bukankah gaunku masih sangat bayak?.' Batinnya heran. Seingatnya, baru seminggu yang lalu Sasuke memberinya sebuah gaun.

"Hadiah untukmu Hime. Aku ingin kau memakainya nanti malam." Sasuke segera membungkam bibir Sakura dengan kecupan ringan saat gadis itu hendak bertanya lagi.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertanya lagi. Pokoknya malam ini kau harus memakainya, dan menemaniku ke suatu tempat." Lanjutnya dengan seringai tipis saat melihat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ne, kenapa kau suka sekali menciumku Sasuke-kun?." Sungutnya kesal. Sasuke semakin memperlebar seringainya dan kembali mengecup bibir gadisnya.

Cup

"Hn. Karena aku suka. Kau kan milikku, jadi aku bisa melakukan apa saja dengan bibirmu." Balas Sasuke dan lagi-lagi memberi kecupan kecil, namun kali ini ia mendaratkannya dijidat lebar Sakura.

"Uhh, sudahlah Sasuke-kun, kau membuatku malu." Gerutu Sakura. Ah, kalau ia manusia, pasti semburat merah sudah memenuhi wajahnya sekarang.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi malu-malu Sakura. Segera saja ia merangkul Sakura dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Ie menyandarkan kepala ravennya diatas surai pink gadisnya. Tangan kekarnya perlahan membelai lembut surai pink kesukaannya itu. Sakura tersenyum bahagia dalam dekapan Sasuke. Walaupun mereka adalah sepasang vampire, mereka bisa merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukan ini. Pelukan hangat yang selalu mereka rindukan setiap saat.

"Bersiaplah Hime, aku akan menunggumu diluar." Ucap Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memandang lembut gadisnya dan mengecup sayang kening Sakura –lagi-.

"Ingat pakai gaun ini." Perintahnya lagi mengingatkan.

Cup

Sakura tersenyum manis dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap, setelah sebelumnya mencuri ciuman dibibir Sasuke.

"Dasar." Gumam Sasuke dengan senyum tulusnya.

.

.

.

.

Hutan merupakan daerah yang penuh akan misteri. Banyak hal tersembunyi yang menunggu untuk ditemukan didalam hutan. Sebagian besar orang mungkin berfikir, semakin dalam kau menyusuri hutan, maka semakin tua peradaban yang kau temui. Hal itu memang benar, tetapi kali ini anggapan itu dipatahkan oleh sekelompok pria berbadan kekar dan beberapa orang wanita yang tampak saling bergotong royong menghias tanah lapang ditengah hutan. Hutan itu tampak sangat indah dengan lampu-lampu kecil yang melilit beberapa batang pohon disekelilingnya. Meja-meja panjang tampak sangat manis dengan beberapa bunga yang menghiasinya. Tanah lapang itu semakin terlihat indah dengan tanaman bunga liar yang tumbuh dengan baik.

"Hime-chan, apa kau suka dengan seluruh dekorasi ini?." Ucap seoang pemuda bersurai kuning dengan senyum hangatnya. Pemuda ini tampak gagah dengan jubah coklatnya. Disampingnya terlihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo yang tampak tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai balasan.

"Baguslah jika kau menyukainya Hime-chan. Aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Akhirnya aku bisa meraih impianku dan bersanding denganmu di hari pentingku ini. Aku saaaangat bahagiaa!~." Ceroscosnya tiada henti. Suaranya yang agak cempreng terdengar sangat memekakkan telinga saat ia berbicara dengan kerasnya.

"Hei Pirang! Aku tahu kau berkuasa sekarang, tapi bisakah kau membantu kami dan berhenti berteriak seperti itu?!." Gerutu seorang pemuda tak kalah berisiknya. Pria itu memberengut kesal melihat teman pirangnya yang malah bermesraan sementara teman-temannya yang lain tengah sibuk menata dekorasi tanah lapang ini.

"Ini adalah hari spesialku Kiba! Kau jangan merusak moodku! Aku harus tetap bersih saat penobatan nanti!." Ucap pemuda pirang itu memandang sebal kearah temannya –Kiba- yang kini dipenuhi perempatan siku.

"Berisik kau bocah! Cepat bantu temanmu! Kau belum resmi karena kau belum kunobatkan bodoh!." Geram seorang pria paruh baya bersurai putih yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang pemuda kuning tadi.

"Ah a-ada ero-sensei rupanya. I-ini aku baru saja mau menghampiri teman-temanku. Ahaha~." Pemuda pirang itu tertawa gugup melihat kepalan tangan pria tua itu yang mengacung tinggi hendak menjitaknya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk kabur, segera saja ia melesat pergi membantu teman-temannya mengatur dekorasi tanah lapang ini.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, kau diam saja disini bersamaku. Kau lebih baik-" ucapan pria tua itu terhenti saat ia merasakan aura berbahaya dibelakang tubuhnya. Ia segera berbalik dan tersenyum kikuk saat melihat wanita pirang tengah tersenyum manis memandangnya.

"A-aku permisi Baa-sama." Pamit gadis indigo itu gugup. Ia segera menghampiri teman-teman wanitanya yang tengah menebar bunga disepanjang jalan setapak.

"Kakek tua, kau seharusnya membantuku memasak bukannya malah menyuruh-nyuruh orang disini. Kau mau aku mengurangi jatahmu hm?." Ucap atau lebih tepatnya ancam wanita pirang itu dengan senyum manis yang entah mengapa tampak menyeramkan dimata si pria paruh baya itu.

"A-ah, i-ini aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk membantumu Hime. Ahahaha." Balas pria itu sambil tertawa aneh. Dan hal yang ia lakukan setelahnya kurang lebih sama seperti pemuda pirang tadi.

.

.

.

.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Suara tembakan meramaikan halaman belakang kastil Uchiha. Terlihat pemeran utama pria kita tengah menggenggam sebuah pistol silver yang tampak mematikan. Matanya memandang datar objek yang menjadi sasarannya kali ini. Serpihan-serpihan patung tampak berantakan akibat tembakan bertubi-tubi sang Uchiha.

Wushh

Dor!

Sebuah balok kayu tiba-tiba melayang melintasi kepala ravennya.. dengan sekali tembakan, balok kayu itu hancur berkeping-keping. Dengan cepat, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan mengacungkan pistol tepat dikepala orang yang telah melemparkan balok kayu itu.

"Hei santai Sasuke. Turunkan pistolmu dari wajahku." Pinta orang itu sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya. Seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah oleh polisi.

"Hn. Mau apa kau?." Tanya Sasuke datar. Orang itu menghela nafas panjang. Menatap bosan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi membalasnya dengan datar. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah amplop besar dari balik jubahnya.

"Aku ada misi untukmu." Ucapnya tak kalah datar. Kakashi –nama orang itu- mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat ia melihat kernyitan di dahi Sasuke ketika membaca lembaran misinya.

"Dua minggu? Lama sekali." Komentar Sasuke pelan. Ia kembali memasukkan lembaran itu ke dalam amplop. Tangan pucatnya menyodorkan kembali amplop itu ehadapan Kakashi.

"Boleh aku menolaknya? Misi ini letaknya jauh dari kastilku dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama." Tolaknya sembari menatap datar pria di hadapannya ini. Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya. Heran melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba mengeluh tentang misinya. Padahal selama ini pemuda itu selalu menerima apapun misi yang diberikannya. Sekalipun misi itu jauh dari kastilnya dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya? Bukankah dulu kau sangat menyukai misi sejenis ini?. " Tanya Kakashi pada Sasuke.

"Ah, aku tahu. Apa kau tak ingin jauh dari mate-mu itu hm?. Kau takut ia terancam berbahaya? Atau kau takut ia berpaling darimu? " godanya pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Kakashi yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Benar juga. Semenjak Sakura tinggal bersamamu, kau selalu berada di kastil ini. Berbeda sekali dengan dulu. Dulu kau selalu berkeliaran entah kemana, sampai-sampai aku pusing mencarimu." Komentarnya pada Sasuke. Matanya menerawang mengingat kebiasaan buruk Sasuke dulu.

"Cih. Jadi aku boleh menolaknya kan?." Celetuk Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kakashi menatap datar kearah Sasuke sembari berucap tegas.

"Maaf Sasuke. Kau tak bisa menolaknya. Misi ini hanya kau yang bisa menyelesaikannya." Ucapnya menegaskan. Sasuke mendecih kesal. Tangannya menyambar kembali amplop itu dari tangan Kakashi.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil sebuah suara feminim dari balik punggung Kakashi. Seketika pandangan Sasuke melembut melihat seorang gadis cantik yang tampak anggun dengan little black dressnya yang tampak berkilau dibawah sinar bulan. Persis seperti langit malam yang ditaburi cahaya bintang .

Kakashi memutar bola matanya bosan melihat perubahan cara pandang Sasuke. 'Anak ini benar-benar tergila-gila pada Sakura.' Batinnya malas. Ia memutar tubuhnya melihat Sakura. Matanya terpesona melihat kecantikan mate Sasuke itu. Dress yang dipakainya terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya yang mulus.

'Pantas saja Sasuke tergila-gila padanya.' Batinnya lagi memandang bosan Sasuke.

"Ah, Kakashi-nii sedang apa?." Sapa Sakura ramah saat Kakashi tersenyum padanya.

"Aku kemari ingin memberi Sasuke lembaran misinya untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Kau sendiri ingin pergi kemana dengan pakaian itu Sakura?." Tanya Kakashi menyadari penampilan Sakura yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura dan berdiri disampingnya. Tangan kekarnya menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura.

"Kami akan pergi ke pestanya Dobe. Kau tak diundang Nii-san?." Ucapnya mewakili Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Ah, aku sebenarnya diundang. Tapi sayang sekali aku ada urusan lain yang harus ditangani. Tolong sampaikan ucapan selamatku padanya Sasuke." Pinta Kakashi. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan.

"Aku pergi." Pamit Sasuke dan setelahnya ia menghilang bersama Sakura.

"Dasar anak itu." Gerutu Kakashi melihat sikap Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, ia segera pergi meninggalkan kastil Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang vampir tampak sedang berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan setapak ditengah hutan Konoha. Sang gadis tampak melihat sekeliling dengan mata berbinar kagum. Sesekali gadis itu berdecak kagum mengamati indahnya pepohonan penuh warna yang berdiri kokoh disepanjang jalan setapak ini. Sang pemuda tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi gadisnya. Ia membelai lembut surai pink pasangannya yang tergerai indah.

"Kau suka Hime?." Tanya lelaki itu mengalihkan atensi gadisnya. Sakura –sang gadis- menatap Sasuke –sang pemuda- dengan mata berbinar senang dan bibir yang melengkung indah membentuk senyuman manis.

"Ini indah sekali Sasuke-kun! Oh iya, tadi kau bilang kita akan ke pesta, memangnya ini pesta siapa Sasuke-kun? Ah aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang yang menata hutan ini!" seru Sakura girang. Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Nanti kau akan tahu Hime." Ucap Sasuke sembari merangkul mesra Sakura. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal atas jawaban tak memuaskan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke kembali terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Jangan begitu Hime." Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura lembut saking gemasnya melihat tingkah Sakura. Sasuke merasa senang Sakura tak sesedih dulu. Gadis itu perlahan-lahan mulai menunjukkan kepribadiannya yang agak manja pada Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba dua ekor rubah berbadan besar menghampiri mereka. Sakura tampak ketakutan saat salah satu rubah berbulu kemerahan mendekatinya dan mengendus-endus tubuh Sakura. Sementara rubah satunya mengendus-endus tubuh Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-kun tolong." Ucap Sakura ketakutan melihat betapa besarnya rubah itu. Sasuke segera menatap tajam rubah kemerahan yang tampak memejamkan mata menikmati aroma tubuh gadisnya.

"Jaga jarakmu dengan gadisku Sabaku." Ucapnya dingin menatap tajam rubah kemerahan itu. Rubah 'Sabaku' itu balas menatap tajam Sasuke dengan mata kehijauannya sebelum menjauh dari tubuh Sakura.

"Teme!." Suara cempreng seorang pemuda kuning mengalihkan perhatian keempat mahkluk yang sempat bersitegang itu. Pemuda kuning itu mengernyit heran melihat kedua sahabatnya saling bertatapan tajam.

"Hei-hei ada apa ini?." Ucapnya heran. Sasuke memandang sahabat pirangnya tajam.

"Tolong peringatkan pada Sabaku itu untuk menjauh dari gadisku." Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan dingin Sasuke yang terdengar berbahaya. Mata sebiru lautnya bergulir menatap seekor rubah kemerahan yang perlahan berubah wujud menjadi sesosok manusia tampan bersurai merah darah.

"Cih." Pemuda merah itu mendecih menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Mata jadenya memandang lembut Sakura.

"Selamat Datang." Sambutnya dengan senyuman tipis. Setelah mengucapkannya, pemuda itu berjalan menjauhi sepasang vampire itu.

"Di-dia mahkluk apa Sasuke-kun?." Tanya Sakura dengan ketakutannya yang masih tersisa. Ia merapatkan diri dalam dekapan posesif Sasuke.

"Ah selamat datang Teme! Kau pasti Sakura-chan mate-nya Teme kan? Kami adalah bangsa Siluman rubah." Ucapnya ramah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kau tak perlu takut Sakura-san. Kami adalah teman Sasuke-san." Ucap seorang gadis indigo sembari tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kau tak mengajak kami masuk Dobe?." Celetuk Sasuke menatap bosan sahabatnya itu. Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar menanggapinya.

"Gomen! Silahkan masuk Teme, Sakura-chan!" Ajaknya sembari menggandeng tangan gadis indigo tadi. Mereka kembali menyusuri jalan setapak itu. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai disebuah tanah lapang yang tampak indah dengan berbagai hiasan. Sakura kembali berdecak kagum dibutnya.

"Dobe, ingat kau harus memperingati Sabaku itu untuk menjauhi gadisku." Titah Sasuke pada sahabatnya. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Yaya tenang saja Teme. Kau ini posesif sekali sih." Sungutnya kesal. Sakura yang mendengar percakapan kedua pemuda itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sahabat pirang Sasuke.

"Ah aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Kenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Pemimpin selanjutnya kaum Siluman rubah kelompok ini. Dan ini Hyuuga Hinata, pasanganku." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri saat melihat tatapan bingung Sakura. Gadis indigo bernama Hinata itu tersenyum anggun memandang Sakura.

"Namaku Haru-."

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **Yap! Ini dia chapter 3! Maaf isinya terkesan bertele-tele dan sok misterius(?). Author benar-benar krisis ide *tepar. Um apa ini kepanjangan?**

 **Maaf kalau chapter ini tak memuaskan para readers. Terimakasih kepada : yang telah mereview, memfollow, dan mengfavoritkan fic gaje ini! Tak lupa author juga berterimakasih kepada para silent reader! Tetap baca dan review fic ini ya! *diinjek Arigatouuu!**

 **Rnr?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Immortal Life (Sekuel My Mortal Mate)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But This Story is Mine!**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura (Slight YahikoSaku)**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Mistery**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Warning! : Typo, Gaje, OOC, dan Sebangsanya! Diharapkan membaca fic saya yang berjudul 'My Mortal Mate' terlebih dahulu!**

 **-Happy Reading! Dilarang mengcopas tanpa seijin author-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uchiha Sakura. Namanya adalah Uchiha Sakura." Ucap Sasuke tegas memotong kalimat Sakura.

Sakura menyikut pelan lengan Sasuke. Tampak tersipu malu dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum melihat kemesraan kedua pasangan itu.

"Ehm. Baiklah, aku Haru- maksudku Uchiha Sakura. Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura." Lanjut Sakura menyelesaikan acara perkenalan dirinya.

"Salam kenal Sakura-chan. Selamat datang di pesta kami." Sakura tersenyum ramah menanggapi ucapan Hinata.

"Ayo kita berkeliling Sakura-chan. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada teman-temanku." Tawar Hinata pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar ajakan Hinata. Segera saja kedua gadis manis ini pergi menjauh dari kedua sahabat berbeda bangsa yang tengah menatap mereka dengan senyuman lembut.

"Ah! Hime!." Panggil Sasuke pada gadisnya yang hendak berjalan semakin jauh dari sisinya. Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan Sasuke berikan untuk gadisnya. Naruto yang melihat aksi sahabatnya itu, menyeringai nakal sembari memandang Sakura.

"Sa-sasuke-kun! Ini didepan umum!." Sungut Sakura sebal melihat tingkah frontal Sasuke. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat seringai nakal Naruto.

"Hahaha tidak usah malu begitu Sakura-chan. Aku sudah biasa melihatnya kok." Canda Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya. Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kau ternyata agresif sekali ya Teme! Hahaha!." Goda Naruto pada Sasuke. Naruto adalah salah satu orang yang mengetahui sisi gelap Sasuke. Menurutnya, Sasuke yang termakan sisi gelapnya bisa menjadi sangat agresif. Bahkan lebih agresif dari sensei mesumnya itu.

"Aku pergi Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura buru-buru sebelum dirinya terlibat dalam obrolan nista kedua pemuda ini. Telinganya memanas mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang sungguh blak-blakan itu.

"Tunggu dulu Hime. Kau tidak boleh berdekatan dengan lelaki manapapun yang kau temui ditempat ini. Apalagi dengan si merah Sabaku itu. Jangan jauh-jauh dari Hinata. Kau mengerti?." Perintah Sasuke tegas. Sakura sebenarnya ingin memprotes kebijakan pasangannya itu. Tapi ia tahu, sekeras apapun ia berusaha, perintah Sasuke adalah mutlak.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun."

"Jangan melanggarnya Sakura-chan. Si Teme ini tipe pencemburu yang ganas." Celetuk Naruto memperingati Sakura. Sementara Sakura, hanya terbengong mendengar celetukan Naruto. 'Ganas apanya?.' Batinnya polos.

"Sakura-chan!." Panggil Hinata dari jauh. Sakura segera berlari kecil menghampiri teman barunya itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Hinata." Sesal Sakura. Hinata tersenyum lembut memaafkan. Gadis itu segera menarik lembut tangan Sakura untuk segera berjalan mengikuti langkahnya. Mereka berjalan menghampiri sekelompok gadis yang tampak sedang berbincang-bincang. Salah satu gadis berambut pirang menyadari kedatangan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!." Sapa gadis pirang itu dengan senyuman lebar. Tangannya melambai semangat memberi isyarat pada kedua gadis ini untuk bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Temari-chan. Aku membawa teman baru." Ucap Hinata pelan. Gadis pirang itu menengokkan kepalanya kesamping kiri Hinata. Ia tersenyum ramah melihat Sakura yang tengah tersenyum kikuk itu.

"Teman-teman, Hinata membawa teman baru!." Soraknya pada gadis-gadis disekitarnya. Seketika gadis-gadis itu mengerubungi Sakura dan Hinata. Semua gadis di pesta ini tersenyum ramah menyambut Sakura.

"Perkenalkan. Namanya Uchiha Sakura. Ia datang bersama Sasuke-san." Jelas Hinata pada teman-temannya. Sakura tersipu malu mendengar Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama 'Uchiha Sakura.'

"Yo-Yoroshiku minna." Sakura berkata dengan gugupnya. Seorang gadis bercepol dua tampak berjalan mendekat dan merangkulnya akrab.

"Selamat datang di kelompok kami Sakura-chan! Aku Tenten! Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu!" Ucap gadis itu bersemangat. Sakura perlahan menampilkan senyum tulusnya melihat keantusiasan gadis-gadis di pesta ini.

"Ah Sakura-chan adalah seorang Uchiha. Itu berarti dia adalah seorang vampire. Hei Hinata-chan! Kau mendapatkan teman baru yang sebangsa denganmu." Celetuk salah seorang gadis dengan surai merahnya. Gadis itu memiliki mata senada dengan rambutnya yang tampak berkilau dimalam hari.

"Benar Karin-chan. Jarang-jarang aku bisa menemukan teman seorang vampire dihutan ini." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sakura mengernyit heran mendengar percakapan kedua gadis itu.

"Etoo, apa maksud Hinata-chan dengan teman sebangsa?." Tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah yang mengundang kikikan geli dari gadis-gadis disekitarnya.

"Ah! Sakura-chan kau manis sekalii~ aku jadi gemas melihatmu." Puji Temari. Tangannya seolah siap untuk mencubit pipi Sakura. Gadis-gadis lain tertawa riang mendengar pujian Temari.

"Hihihi Gaara saja sampai terpesona dibuatnya." Goda salah satu gadis pirang disana. Temari yang mendengar nama adiknya disebut segera saja bertanya meminta penjelasan.

"Gaara terpesona? Ah syukurlah kukira adikku adalah penyuka sesama jenis!." Canda Temari menanggapi godaan temannya itu. Seketika tawa gadis- gadis itu meledak mendengar candaan Temari.

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Sementara Sakura tertunduk malu saat ini.

"Tapi.. Gaara salah gadis." Gumam Temari sedih. Ia sungguh menyayangkan pilihan Gaara. Jika Sakura bukan pasangan Uchiha, gadis itu pasti sudah mendukung adiknya. Tapi kali ini sasaran Gaara kurang tepat. Ia bisa menghancurkan hubungan baik antara kaum siluman rubah dan kaum vampire Uchiha.

"Ah jangan bersedih Temari-chan. Aku yakin Gaara bisa mengendalikan perasaanya." Hibur Tenten. Temari perlahan kembali mengembangkan senyum lebarnya. Sakura masih saja menundukkan kepalanya. Sebersit rasa bersalah hinggap di hatinya saat melihat kesedihan yang terpancar di wajah Temari tadi.

"Sakura-chan, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Cinta memang terkadang mengambil jalan yang salah. Tetapi cinta itu sendiri tak bisa disalahkan." Ucapan bijak Temari perlahan memudarkan perasaan bersalah di hati Sakura.

"Arigatou Temari-chan." Sakura terenyum tulus menanggapi kata-kata bijak Temari. Hinata tersenyum lega melihat betapa baiknya teman-teman siluman rubahnya ini. Walaupun tingkah mereka agak bar-bar dan penuh emosi, tetapi Hinata sangat nyaman berada disekitar mereka. Gadis-gadis ini tak akan pernah membohongi satu sama lain. Itulah yang Hinata sukai dari mereka.

"Ne, ayo kita berkeliling lagi Sakura-chan." Ajak Hinata. Kedua gadis itupun segera berpamitan untuk melanjutkan acara mereka.

"Hinata-chan, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Jadi kau sebangsa denganku?." Ucap Sakura memecah keheningan. Kedua gadis ini berjalan beriringan mengitari tanah lapang tempat pesta ini berlangsung.

"Aku adalah seorang vampire Sakura-chan. Sama sepertimu. Dan Naruto-kun adalah mate-ku." Jelas Hinata pelan. Mata lavendernya memandang lembut Naruto yang tampak sedang bercengkrama dengan Sasuke. Sakura segera mengalihkan tatapannya mengikuti arah pandang Hinata.

"Mereka sangat kontras." Komentar Sakura melihat Sasuke dan Naruto. Hinata tertawa pelan mendengar komentar Sakura.

"Yah, kaum vampire dan siluman rubah sangat berbeda. Kaum vampire lebih pendiam dan misterius. Tetapi kaum siluman rubah sangat blak-blakan dan cenderung melibatkan emosi di setiap tindakannya. Mereka juga terkadang memiliki sifat licik. Tetapi.. perbedaan itulah yang menyatukan kita bukan?." Hinata berucap sembari menatap Sakura yang masih saja tersenyum memperhatikan kedua pemuda itu.

"Perbedaan jugalah yang membuat kita merasa sempurna." Lanjutnya lagi dengan pandangan mata menerawang jauh. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini Hinata-chan?." Tanya Sakura mengalihkan atensi Hinata. Gadis lavender itu tersenyum.

"Sama seperti alasan Sasuke-san mengubahmu menjadi vampire." Sakura tersentak mendengar ucapan Hinata. Gadis lavender itu ternyata mengetahui masa lalunya.

"Kaum vampire tak akan bisa hidup tanpa mate masing-masing. Kami akan dengan setia menunggu reinkarnasi dari mate kami yang tak abadi. Sama seperti kisahmu dan Sasuke-san. Dulu Naruto-kun juga adalah seorang manusia biasa. Aku selalu menuggu reinkarnasinya dan sebisa mungkin mendekatinya. Dan akhirnya penantianku berakhir beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu saat aku mengetahui bahwa Naruto-kun merupakan anak dari seorang siluman rubah yang menikah dengan seorang manusia." Kenang Hinata. Sakura tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Terbayang beberapa keeping kisah masa lalunya bersama Sasuke dulu.

"Aku… bahagia bertemu Sasuke-kun lagi." Gumam Sakura pelan. Hinata tersenyum tulus menanggapi gumaman Sakura. Dalam hati, gadis itupun mengumamkan hal yang sama.

Kedua gadis itupun terlarut dalam kenangan indah mereka. Hinata dan Sakura berjalan dengan anggunnya mengelilingi hutan ini. Aura mereka penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Menciptakan getaran aneh pada setiap mahkluk yang dilewatinya. Tak terkecuali pada sang rubah merah yang sedari tadi mengekori kedua gadis –atau lebih tepatnya salah satu gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Teme.."

"Teme.."

"Teme.."

"Diamlah Dobe!."

"Kau sedang apa Teme?."

"Menurutmu?"

"Memikirkan misimu ."

"Tidak. Aku malas menjalankan misi."

Naruto terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi memandangi langit ini tampak saling berpandangan serius.

"Kau.. malas?." Ulang Naruto penuh keraguan. Ia tak menyangka teman karibnya ini akan menambahkan kata 'malas' dalam kamusnya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sekenannya. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghembukan nafas pelan. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

"Ayo kembali. Hinata dan Sakura sudah selesai berkeliling."

.

.

.

"Ne, terimakasih atas pestanya Hinata-chan, Naruto." Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya antusias menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Saat ini mereka semua sedang mengantar kepulangan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kau harus kesini lagi Sakura-chan!. Tapi jangan bawa-bawa Teme ya!." Seru Naruto mengabaikan tatapan maut Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum manis melihat interaksi Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ayo Sakura." Ucap Sasuke tak sabar melihat Sakura yang tampak akrab dengan para siluman rubah itu. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum geli melihat raut Sasuke yang tampak kesal karena terabaikan.

"Iya Sasuke-kun. Jaa ne minna." Para siluman rubah itu melambaikan tangannya antusias membalas perkataan Sakura. Kedua vampire itupun menghilang dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

'Terimakasih Sakura-chan. Kau telah mengubah Teme dan membuatnya melupakan dendam bodohnya itu.'

.

.

.

.

CKLEK

DOR!

"ARGHH!" jeritan sarat akan rasa sakit menggema di gedung tua ini. Sepasang manusia tampak saling menatap tajam dengan darah mengucur dari tubuh salah satu manusia itu.

"Khh.. kau?!" geraman rendah penuh tanda bahaya mengacaukan keheningan yang terjadi. Seorang pemuda tampak menyeringai sembari memasukkan pistol peraknya.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau berurusan denganku-

.

.

-vampire sialan."

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

KREEKKK

"Permisi Bos, ada surat penting untuk anda." Seorang pria bertubuh kekar penuh bekas luka sayatan tampak menggengam sebuah surat. Sang 'bos' membuka sebelah matanya dan memberi kode kepada anak buahnya agar meletakkan surat itu.

"Saya permisi bos." Ucap pria kekar itu patuh pada 'bos'nya. Sang 'bos' menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menyelipkan sebatang rokok disela-sela bibir tipisnya. Jemari kekarnya membuka perlahan surat berbalutkan amplop merah darah itu.

' **Aku butuh bantuanmu. Datanglah ketempatku sore ini. Jangan kirim anak buahmu padaku.**

 **U.S'**

"Singkat sekali. Ck. Mendokusai."

.

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki berhenti didepan gerbang sebuah mansion tua yang berada di tengah-tengah hutan. Mata hitamnya nampak memandang bosan kearah pintu gerbang yang kini dibuka oleh seorang pelayan. Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat dan memberi isyarat kepada tamunya untuk mengikutinya.

Sesekali pria itu menguap bosan ditengah perjalanannya menuju bagian belakang mansion ini.

"Kau akan belajar menggunakannya hime."

"Siapa yang akan mengajariku?"

KREKK

"Permisi Uchiha-sama. Tuan Nara ingin bertemu dengan anda." Kedua mahkluk yang sedari tadi tampak sibuk kini mengalihkan atensinya kearah seorang pemuda yang berdiri malas diambang pintu. Sang pemuda yang disebut 'Uchiha-sama' menghampiri 'Tuan Nara' dan memberinya tepukan di bahu.

"Akhirnya kau datang Shika." Ucap pemuda Uchiha itu. Pemuda Nara itu tersenyum menyeringai membalas sapaan sang tuan rumah a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku Sasuke?" Pemuda Nara a.k.a Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seorang gadis yang tampak menggenggam sebuah pistol perak.

"Kupikir kau sudah tau alasanku memintamu kemari." Ucap Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Shikamaru. Pandangan matanya melembut sejenak menatap gadisnya. Shikamaru memutar matanya bosan melihat gadis merah jambu yang kini tersenyum ramah kearahya.

"Aa. Jadi kau ingin aku mengajari gadis ini, hm?" Ucap Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah rimbunan hutan disekelilingnya.

"Hn. Tak ada penolakan." Balas Sasuke menatap Shikamaru. Pemuda Nara itu menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk menyetujui permintaan teman lamanya.

"Jadi kapan aku bisa memulainya?" tanya Shikamaru menatap Sasuke. Yang ditatap justru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis cantik yang sedari tadi mengamati Shikamaru.

"Kau mau memulainya kapan Hime?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Sakura –gadis merah jambu itu tersenyum meyakinkan seraya berkata-

"Hari ini."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau teman lama Sasuke-kun?" suara merdu Sakura memecah keheningan. Shikamaru memandang malas kearah Sakura dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai balasan.

"Jadi.. berapa umurmu?" Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran mendengar pertanyaan gadis merah jambu disampingnya ini.

"Umurku? Menurutmu berapa?" tanya Shikamaru balik. Sakura nampak berpikir sebelum menjawab dengan asal.

"Ratusan?" Shikamaru mendengus mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Jadi kau pikir aku sebangsa denganmu hm? Aku ini manusia." Jelas Shikamaru. Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana..

"Aku monster hunter. Dan bangsamu termasuk dalam buruanku." Sakura seketika bergerak menjauh dari Shikamaru. Ia sontak merasa terancam saat Shikamaru menodongkan pistol kearahnya, dan-

.

.

DOR!

.

.

.

'Aku.. apa yang terjadi?' batin Sakura sesaat setelah suara letusan itu memasuki indra pendengarannya. Perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya dan menampilkan emerald indahnya. Perasaannya was-was saat tak menemukan Shikamaru didepannya.

"Keluar." Suara datar namun penuh ancaman milik Shikamaru memaksa Sakura untuk menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Tampak dari balik semak-semak seekor rubah muncul dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan kewaspadaan.

'Mata itu…"

"Temari-chan!" panggilan Sakura sontak mengalihkan perhatian kedua mahkluk yang saling bertatapan itu. Rubah itu perlahan mengubah wujudnya menjadi seorang perempuan cantik dengan pakaian khasnya.

"Jadi rubah ini temanmu eh Sakura?" ucap Shikamaru sinis. Ia memandang tak suka kearah Temari. Sementara Sakura, ia memandang waspada kearah Shikamaru yang kini mulai mendekat kerahanya.

"Berhenti disitu!" pekik Sakura. Shikamaru memutar matanya bosan.

"Jadi kau mengira aku akan memangsamu? Kau salah nona. Kau memang buruanku, tetapi semua mahkluk yang memiliki hubungan dengan Uchiha tak termasuk kedalamnya." Ucap Shikamaru santai. Sakura bernafas lega mendengarnya. Namun rasa penasaran masih menghinggapinya.

"Hei Nanas! Kau hampir membunuhku!" geram gadis pirang yang kini berdiri dihadapan Sakura. Matanya memandang tajam kearah Shikamaru.

"Membunuh monster sepertimu adalah tugasku." Ucap Shikamaru santai. Ia tak menyadari bahwa ucapannya barusan telah menyulut amarah gadis pirang itu.

"Kau?!"

"Sudahlah Temari-chan. Ia hanya mencoba untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disekitar sini?" Ucap Sakura menenangkan Temari. Gadis pirang itu mendengus mendengarnya.

"Ini termasuk kedalam wilayahku. Jadi bukan salahku berkeliaran di sekitar sini." Ucap Temari masih memandang tajam Shikamaru.

"Tunggu!" ucap Sakura saat melihat Shikamaru hendak berjalan meninggalkannya. Shikamaru berhenti dan menatap Sakura malas.

"Apa?" sahutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan la-"

"Lanjutkan saja besok. Aku malas." Sahut Shikamaru memotong kalimat Sakura. Pemuda itu perlahan menghilang dibalik rimbunnya pepohonan.

.

.

.

.

"Mana Sakura?" tatapan tajam langsung menyambut Shikamaru kala ia menginjakkan kaki di mansion Uchiha.

"Bersama dengan seekor rubah betina berambut pirang." Sahut Shikamaru malas. Sasuke mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu Sabaku Temari?" ucap Sasuke. Shikamaru mengendikkan bahu mendengarnya.

"Jadi ia sekutu Naruto. Hampir saja aku membunuhnya." Gumam Shikamaru. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah terhadap gadis pirang itu.

"Tak heran kau jarang melihatnya. Ia baru tiba di hutan ini beberapa bulan yang lalu." Jelas Sasuke. Shikamaru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malas.

"Hoammm.. aku pulang Sasuke." Ucap Shikamaru meninggalkan mansion Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok pemuda tampak terdiam memandangi hamparan pepohonan dibawah sana. Netra ungunya tak terfokus pada arah matanya tertuju. Tampak kosong dan.. mati.

Whushh

Semilir angin seolah menyadarkannya. Netra itu tertutup, dan kembali terbuka menampilkan pantulan sosok lain di mata ungu miliknya.

"Kau.. meratapi nasibmu?" ujar suara feminim itu. Sosok itu tampak memandang lekat pemuda dihadapannya. Terpancar kekhawatiran dan rasa peduli dibalik kilau oranye mata indah itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Konan?" Yahiko tak menjawab. Netranya memandang dingin Konan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Tukas gadis itu. Manik oranyenya tak bisa lepas dari wajah Yahiko. Mata itu menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah pemuda tampan dihadapannya. Tangannya terangkat. Menyentuh lembut pipi Yahiko. Berharap perlakuannya sedikit membuat pemuda itu terbuka padanya.

"Aku hanya.. memikirkan adikku." Konan tersenyum, setidaknya Ia berhasil membuat pemuda ini terbuka padanya walau hanya sedikit.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?" Yahiko bergumam kecil menanggapi Konan. Ya, dirinya benar-benar megkhawatirkan adik tercintanya itu. Meski gadis itu telah membuat takdirnya menjadi seperti ini, ia tak akan pernah bisa membencinya.

"Kau mirip dengan Sasori." Yahiko memandang heran Konan yang berdiri disampingnya. 'Apa maksudnya menyamakanku dengan Sasori?'

"Sasori juga sangat menyayangi adiknya." Pandangan mata Konan menerawang jauh ke langit malam.

"Aku tak tahu ia memiliki adik." Konan mengendikkan bahunya menanggapi komentar Yahiko. 'Wajar saja ia tak mengetahuinya.'

"Ya itu sudah lama sekali. Adiknya sudah meninggal." Yahiko mengangguk paham. Tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Konan kala gadis itu menepuk bahunya.

"Jangan khawatir. Kurasa Uchiha itu tak akan menyakiti adikmu." Perkataan Konan berhasil membuat perasaan Yahiko sedikit lega. Bagaimanapun juga, adiknya kini bersama dengan orang yang cukup kuat untuk melindunginya. Walaupun orang itu sendiri adalah musuhnya. Tak apa, asalkan saat ini Sakuranya aman. Soal rencananya untuk merebut Sakura kembali, akan ia laksanakan nanti.

'Aku akan merebutmu dari Uchiha itu nanti imouto. Tunggu aku'

.

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

"Permisi Uchiha-sama" seorang pria berbadan kekar membungkuk rendah memberi salam kepada sosok didepannya. Sosok itu memandang dingin salah satu bawahannya itu.

"Bagaimana?" ucap sosok itu tenang. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan emosi sedikitpun.

"Sampai saat ini belum ada pergerakan yang berarti tuan." Pria berbadan kekar itu sedikit melirik tuannya yang tampak diam tak menanggapi. Ia sedikit terkejut kala mata hitam tuannya menangkap lirikannya itu.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi." Ucapan sang tuan membuat pria itu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan ini. Sementara itu, sosok 'tuan' itu melangkah mendekati satu-satunya jendela di ruangan itu. Netranya memandang bulan dengan pandangan menerawang. Matanya terpejam, dan ingatan masa lalunya kembali berputar.

' _ **A-aku mohon.. Lindungi Sasuke apapun yang terjadi.'**_

' _ **I- ini permintaan seumur hidupku. '**_

Pria itu membuka matanya, menunjukkan kepada langit malam, keteguhan yang terpancar dari netra semerah darahnya itu.

"Tanpa kau memohon, aku pasti akan melindunginya… Hime-chan"

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **Yosh! Chapter 4 sudah di update! Terimakasih untuk para reader yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan mem fav fic ini~ maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan yaa *plak**

 **Balasan review untuk guest :**

 **Hinamori Hikari (Guest) : Hoho iyaa arigatou atas reviewnya~ saya juga mau kok digituin sasu hihi *plak**

 **un (Guest) : iyaa arigatou atas reviewnyaa~ maafkan saya atas ketidakjelasan sifat Yahiko *dilempar. Disini dia sayang sm saku. Ya mirip2 sasu lah sifatnya. Ini udah kilat kan updatenya? hihi**

 **Rnr?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Immortal Life (Sekuel My Mortal Mate)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But This Story is Mine!**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura (Slight YahikoSaku)**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Mistery**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Warning! : Typo, Gaje, OOC, dan Sebangsanya! Diharapkan membaca fic saya yang berjudul 'My Mortal Mate' terlebih dahulu!**

 **-Happy Reading! Dilarang mengcopas tanpa seijin author-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

Tap Tap Tap

"Kakashi-sama ingin menemui anda Tuan."

"Hn."

Cklek

"Kau sudah siap Sasuke?" seorang pria bersurai abu-abu memasuki ruangan bernuansa eropa kuno itu. Matanya memandang malas sesosok pemuda raven yang sedang memandangi sebuah figura.

"Hei kau akan menjalankan misi ini kan? Misi ini memang sempat ditunda karena penyerangan diwilayah itu tak lagi terjadi. Tapi akhir-akhir ini vampire-vampire itu kembali menyerang." Kakashi memandang cemas Sasuke. Pemikiran gila bahwa Sasuke akan menolak misi ini mulai bergentayangan dalam pikirannya.

"Ck. Sabar Kakashi. Tentu aku akan menjalankannya." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Raut wajahnya tampak enggan untuk meninggalkan kastilnya esok hari.

"Ini." Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah kotak beludru hitam. Keheranan tampak jelas di wajah Sasuke. Tangan dinginnya mengambil kotak itu, dan menemukan dua buah lonceng kecil berbentuk bulat didalamnya.

"Apa ini?" Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya melihat Sasuke tengah meneliti benda itu.

"Lonceng." Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya. Tentu ia tahu itu lonceng.

"Maksudku untuk apa kau memberiku benda ini?" Kakashi terkekeh melihat raut kesal pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik itu. Ia merebut lonceng dari tangan Sasuke itu dan menggoyangkannya sedikit.

Kring Kring

"Lakukan seperti apa yang tadi kulakukan jika kau dalam bahaya." Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Memandang heran dengan sedikit dengusan remeh pada Kakashi.

"Apa misiku di Konoha Barat seberbahaya itu?" Kakashi menggeleng, ia kembali membaca sebuah gulungan yang berisi rincian misi Sasuke selama 2 minggu itu.

"Entahlah. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi." Anggukan paham dari Sasuke menerbitkan senyuman lega Kakashi. Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama kala ia mengingat firasat buruknya tentang Sasuke.

"Ingat Sasuke. Misi ini hanya kau yang bisa mengatasinya. Hanya kekuatan matamu yang sanggup menuntaskannya. Para pemberontak kali ini berbeda. Memang tak banyak, tetapi kau lihat sendiri kan kerusakan yang mereka ciptakan?" Pandangan serius Kakashi mau tak mau membuat Sasuke ikut menyimaknya dengan serius.

"Hn, aku paham. Aku pasti akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan-"

"Dan pulang kerumah untuk bertemu dengan Sakura." Sasuke mendengus kala Kakashi memotong ucapannya. Pria bersurai abu-abu itu memang sangat tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Sasuke. Ingat pesanku."

Cklek

Sepasang onyx kelam itu menatap datar pintu ruangannya yang telah tertutup. Ia berbalik, memandang pantulan sinar bulan di digenangan air yang menghiasi halaman kastilnya itu.

"Firasat buruk ya."

.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru-sama!"

Shikamaru berjalan cepat menghampiri kedua anak buahnya yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya. Ia terkejut melihat tetesan-tetesan darah yang mulai mengotori lantai ruang kerjanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamnya Genma?" Genma, salah seorang anak buah Shikamaru yang tengah memapah temannya yang terluka itu memandang takut Shikamaru.

"Gomen Shikamaru-sama. Kami gagal menjalankan misi kami. Kotetsu terkena pedang besar yang dibawa oleh musuh." Shikamaru mengernyit. Genma dan Kotetsu adalah anak buahnya yang ia akui cukup kuat. Musuh mereka dalam misi yang ia berikan ternyata lebih tangguh dari perkiraannya.

"Cepat bawa Kotetsu ke ruang medis." Genma memapah Kotetsu keluar meninggalkan ruangan Shikamaru setelah mereka memberi hormat kepada pemuda itu. Kernyitan alis masih tampak di wajah tampan Shikamaru mendengar laporan kedua anak buahnya itu. Ia menyalakan pemantik api, memandanginya sebentar sebelum menggunakannya untuk menghidupkan rokoknya. Ia berjalan tenang menghampiri meja kerjanya. Menarik keluar sebuah kertas misi dari dalam laci mejanya.

"Penduduk Konoha Barat mengatakan jika yang menyerang desa mereka beberapa waktu lalu sama sekali tak membawa pedang. Lalu siapa pria berpedang ini?" Shikamaru menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Banyak sekali masalah yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Kepalanya sungguh penat.

Tok Tok

"Masuk."

"Maaf menganggu Shikamaru-sama." Genma membungkuk hormat dihadapan Shikamaru yang memandangnya heran. Pakaian yang digunakannya untuk menjalankan misi masih melekat ditubuhnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf saya baru mengatakannya Shikamaru-sama. Tapi pria berpedang yang menyerang kami itu sepertinya tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan penyerangan di Konoha Barat kali ini. Sebelum kami diserang, Kotetsu sempat bertemu dengan salah satu korban selamat dan korban itu mengatakan bahwa ia melihat pelaku yang sebenarnya terbunuh oleh pria berpedang itu."

"Tetapi, sebelumnya Konoha Barat juga sempat diserang oleh seseorang yang mirip dengan pria berpedang itu. Hanya saja ia tak membawa pedang. Penyerangan itu terhenti beberapa minggu. Sampai kemarin penyerangan kembali terjadi namun oleh pelaku yang berbeda." Jelas Genma kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Shikamaru tersentak. Laporan ini tak sampai padanya. Kemungkinan besar sosok pria berpedang ini bersembunyi di hutan dan membunuh pelaku yang sebenarnya sesaat setelah penyerangan di Konoha Barat kembali terjadi. Pantas tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri pria berpedang itu?" Genma berpikir sejenak. Mencoba mengorek kembali ingatannya akan pria berpedang yang menyerangnya tempo hari.

"Sepertinya dari kalangan vampire tuan. Giginya runcing dan ia berbadan besar. Pedangnya jauh dari ukuran normal dan agak berduri. Ah! Ia juga mengenakan jubah berlambang awan merah." Shikamaru tampak berpikir. Ia baru kali ini mendengar seorang vampire yang memiliki pedang. Dan

Tunggu dulu. Awan merah?

"Jubah dengan pola awan merah?" Shikamaru memandang tajam Genma.

"I-Iya tuan. Pria itu berjubah hitam dengan corak awan merah."

'Tak salah lagi.'

"Saya permisi tuan." Genma bergegas pergi saat Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya. Ekspresi Shikamaru yang tampak berpikir keras cukup membuatnya yakin bahwa atasannya itu hampir menemukan titik terang dari masalah yang ada.

"Sudah kuduga hari ini akan tiba. Tak kusangka mereka beraksi saat generasiku mengambil alih." Shikamaru mematikan rokoknya. Ia bersender pada kursi, mendonggakkan kepalanya dan memandang langit-langit ruangannya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Apa tujunmu membunuh pelaku penyerangan di Konoha Barat itu… Akatsuki?"

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-hime."

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya saat ia mendengar suara baritone lembut memanggil namanya. Ia berbalik, memasang senyuman lembut saat melihat pemuda yang menjadi pujaan hatinya itu.

"Ah Sasuke-kun." Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang kini memeluknya. Tangan besarnya membelai pelan surai halus Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sasuke menunduk, menatap Sakura dalam pelukannya yang kini mendongak menatapnya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Um, kudengar dari Kakashi-nii, besok kau akan menjalankan misi ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke mengangguk malas kala ia mengingat misi itu. Sakura mengernyit melihat Sasuke yang tampak tak bersemangat. Padahal, menurut penghuni kastil ini dan Kakashi, Sasuke akan sangat bersemangat saat menjalani misi. Walaupun ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti, namun auranya menunjukkan semangat itu. Lalu, ada apa dengan Sasukenya ini?

"Kau tak apa-apa kutinggal sendiri?" Sakura menangkap jelas rasa khawatir yang terpantul dikedua onyx Sasuke. Ah, ia mengerti sekarang.

"Jangan khawatir Sasuke-kun. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucapan Sakura sedikit membuatnya lega. Setidaknya Sasuke tahu bahwa mate-nya ini bukan gadis manja yang akan merengek jika ditinggal pergi pasangannya. Tapi.. tetap saja ia tak rela meninggalkan gadis ini sendiri.

"Tapi-"

"Sasuke-kun, ayolah. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku tak selemah yang kau pikir." Sakura memandang tajam Sasuke. Sementara yang ditatap tajam justru terkekeh. Tatapan tajamnya saja terlihat lucu.

"Sasuke-kun! Jangan meremehkanku." Oh, sekarang Sakura mulai berpikir bahwa memiliki pasangan sekuat Sasuke bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan.

"Maaf Hime, aku bukannya meremehkanmu, aku hanya merasa tak rela meninggalkanmu sendiri." Sasuke berucap dengan nada pelan diakhir kalimatnya. Tampak sedikit gugup mengutarakan keresahannya.

"Baka, seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu Sasuke-kun. Yang akan pergi menjalankan misi itu kau, bukan aku." Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Hime, dari siapa kau belajar mengataiku seperti itu?" Sasuke mengernyit melihat Sakuranya sekarang sudah berani mengatainya seperti itu. Sepertinya itu efek samping karena membiarkannya terlalu lama berada di pesta Naruto.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas, kau harus semangat menjalani misi ini Sasuke-kun! Ganbatte ne!" Sasuke mau tak mau ikut menarik sudut bibirnya melihat senyum cerah Sakura. Keresahannya berkurang. Walau hanya setengah.

"Tapi Sakura, selama aku pergi kau tak boleh pergi keluar dari kastil ini. Jika memang mendesak, minta seseorang untuk menemanimu."

"Aku bukannya meremehkanmu Sakura. Aku khawatir padamu. Mengertilah." Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya kala ia melihat gelagat hendak protes dari Sakura. Wajah serius Sasuke memaksa Sakura menuruti pemuda itu.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku." Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura. Ah ia akan sangat meridukan gadis ini nantinya.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha-sama, dia akan mulai bergerak besok." Sesosok pemuda yang tengah memperhatikan minuman kental dalam cangkirnya mulai mengalihkan atensinya pada salah satu bawahannya itu. Jemari pucatnya meletakkan cangkir minumannya pelan. Hendak membalas perkataan anak buahnya.

"Baik-"

Tok Tok

Ketukan pintu itu memotong ucapannya. Setelah memberi aba-aba pada anak buahnya untuk membukakan pintu, ia mendapati salah satu pesuruhnya membawa gulungan yang sepertinya berisi sebuah pesan.

"Letakkan disini."

Pemuda itu mengambil gulungan yang kini terletak di mejanya. Ia membuka gulungan itu, namun sebelum membacanya, matanya melirik Ukon- anak buahnya tadi masih berdiri didepannya.

"Kau boleh pergi Ukon."

"Permisi Uchiha-sama."

Pintu kembali tertutup. Hening. Pemuda itu mengalihkan atensinya kembali pada gulungan yang ada di tangannya. Perlahan, ia membaca isi pesan tersebut.

Tak lama, matanya membulat. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kemarahan.

"Sial. Bahkan 'dia' belum bergerak, dan kini Jirobo telah terbunuh. Mereka pasti sudah menyadari rencanaku."

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terasa sepi. Hanya ada sebuah jendela besar, dan beberapa meja serta kursi yang menghiasi. Cahaya redup yang berasal dari lilin tak menghambat langkah seseorang untuk berjalan mendekati salah satu meja diujung ruangan ini.

"Bagaimana Kisame?" seseorang itu –Kisame menyeringai menatap kawannya yang duduk tenang diatas meja itu. Tampak sedang bermandikan sinar rembulan.

"Sesuai harapanmu Tobi. Aku telah memusnahkan orang suruhannya dan sepertinya aku hampir membunuh seorang monster hunter." Tobi menyeringai licik mendengar jawaban memuaskan dari Kisame.

"Bagus. Penghianat itu tak akan bisa menjalankan rencananya. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangi rencanaku."

Syuttt

Kisame berdecih melihat kebiasaan rekannya itu. Selalu saja begitu, menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Benar-benar tak sopan.

"Dasar. Setidaknya berterimakasihlah sedikit." Gerutu Kisame sembari meninggalkan ruangan itu –salah satu ruangan yang berada di markas Akatsuki.

.

.

.

.

"Yahiko, apa kau siap?" Netra ungunya memandang dingin Tobi yang kini berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku selalu siap." Jawaban penuh keyakinan Yahiko membuat Tobi mendengus. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Yahiko.

"Ingat, jangan katakan apapun mengenai Akatsuki. Dan satu lagi, kau harus menjemputnya sendiri. Pemuda itu sedang dalam misi, jadi ia terbebas dari pengawasan." Tobi memutar bola matanya bosan melihat respon tak berarti Yahiko. Memang apa yang kau harapkan eh Tobi?

"Dengan siapa aku akan pergi?" Tobi mengarahkan jarinya kearah dimana para anggota Akatsuki lainnya bermunculan. Yahiko melihat Hidan, Konan, Zetsu, dan Deidara berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ini." Konan menyerahkan sebuah jubah hitam polos kearahnya. Ia memandang Konan meminta penjelasan.

"Jangan gunakan jubah awan merah itu. Mereka akan mengenali kita. Gunakan saja jubah itu." Tobi bersuara menjelaskan maksud Konan memberinya jubah hitam itu. Yahiko hanya mengangguk dan segera mengganti jubah Akatsukinya dengan jubah hitam yang diterimanya dari Konan.

"Ingat pesanku. Jangan ceroboh dan semoga berhasil." Kelima orang itu pergi meninggalkan Tobi yang memandang mereka dengan seringai dibalik topengnya.

"Sebentar lagi rencanaku akan terwujud.. Bersabarlah _anata_..".

.

.

.

.

Srek Srek

"Gaara kau mau pergi kemana?" sesosok pemuda bersurai merah darah mengehentikan langkahnya saat telinganya mendengar suara feminim bernada tegas milik kakaknya.

"Mengunjungi Sakura." Temari terkejut mendengar jawaban adiknya. Seketika pandangannya menyendu.

"Kau serius? Aku tak ingin kau bertengkar dengan Uchiha disana kalau ia tahu kau mengunjungi gadisnya." Temari berucap pelan berusaha untuk tak menyinggung perasaan Gaara.

"Naruto bilang Sasuke sedang pergi menjalani misi. Jadi aku bebas mengunjunginya." Temari mendesah 'Anak ini walaupun Sasuke ada atau tidak, ia pasti akan tetap mengunjungi Sakura.'

"Baiklah baiklah, kau harus berhati-hati ne? ah! Jika kau bertemu manusia nanas disana, katakan identitasmu sebelum ia menembakmu. Mengerti?" Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan membalas pesan kakak cerewetnya itu. Namun tiba-tiba alisnya mengernyit.

"Manusia nanas?" mood Temari seketika berubah saat mendengar Gaara bertanya mengenai 'manusia nanas' itu padanya.

"Huh, maksudku adalah manusia menyebalkan pelatih Sakura. Ia seorang monster hunter sekutu Uchiha. Kau tahu? Ia hampir saja menembaku jika Sakura tak mencegahnya. Benar-benar keterlaluan." Temari menggerutu sebal seolah mengutuki Shikamaru –'manusia nanas' yang dimaksudnya.

"Aa, aku pergi Nee-san." Gaara mengangguk paham. 'Mungkin maksud Nee-san adalah pemuda Nara teman Naruto itu' batin Gaara sembari mengingat wajah Shikamaru saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Jangan lama-lama disana ya!" Temari melambaikan tangan mengantar kepergian Gaara.

"Hah, kasihan sekali kau Gaara. Sekalinya jatuh cinta, gadis itu malah sudah ada yang punya." Temari menggeleng prihatin menatap punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh. Ia melangkah pergi saat tak lagi melihat sosok adik kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hah."

Ini adalah kesekian kalinya Sakura mendesah bosan. Berada di kastil sebesar ini tanpa Sasuke terasa benar-benar sepi. Walaupun para pelayan masih setia berada di kastil ini, namun tetap saja Sakura merasa kesepian.

"Apa yang harus ku kerjakan ya.." Lagi-lagi ia mendesah lelah. Ia bahkan tak mengerjakan apa-apa tapi ia merasa tubuhnya lelah. Ah kau lelah atau tak bersemangat Sakura? Itu beda tipis lho.

"Aku ingin berkeliling saja." Ia melangkah pelan mengelilingi setiap sudut ruangan di kastil ini. Meraba setiap jengkal dinding yang ia lewati. Berharap menemukan tombol menuju ruangan rahasia mungkin? Ah tapi apa benar dikastil ini ada ruangan seperti itu? seingatnya Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang ruangan rahasia. Tapi hei, namanya juga rahasia, siapa tahu saja Sasuke tak ingin memberitahukannya pada Sakura.

Lankah kakinya yang berbalut semacam flat shoes maroon memasuki ruangan pribadi Sasuke. Netra emeraldnya bisa melihat banyak gulungan yang entah apa isinya tersimpan rapi di dalam rak-rak khsusus.

Srek

Ia membuka laci meja Sasuke. Ada beberapa tumpukan kertas. Sakura membaca sedikit, lalu kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi ini misi yang Sasuke-kun jalani sekarang?" ia meletakkan kembali kertas itu ke dalam laci, dan menutupnya. Kemudian, ia bangkit dan mengamati seluruh jengkal ruangan yang bisa disebut ruang kerja Sasuke itu. Ia berdecak kagum saat melihat beberapa pedang yang menjadi hiasan dinding itu.

Tangannya menggapai penutup kaca hiasan itu. Hendak mengambil salah satu pedang yang berbeda dari pedang lainnya. Pedang itu tak memiliki hiasan rumit seperti halnya pedang lain. Hanya terdapat lambang kipas merah putih –lambang Uchiha yang terukir indah di gagang pedang itu.

Sreeet

Sakura terkejut. Matanya sontak berfokus pada salah satu ubin lantai yang bergeser saat ia mengambil pedang berlambang Uchiha itu.. Perlahan, susunan tangga terbentuk di bawah lantai yang ia pijaki kini. Ia masih mengenggam pedang itu saat ia memutuskan untuk menuruni tangga misterius itu. Lilin-lilin kecil menyinari setiap jalan yang ia lewati.

Tap

"Ruangan apa ini?" Sakura memandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini. Terdapat beberapa rak dan juga lemari. Ukuran ruangan inipun tak cukup besar. Sepertinya ini ruang penyimpanan.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati salah satu lemari yang ada. Membukanya perlahan dan ia menemukan sebuah baju zirah yang berukuran kecil. Sekitar ukuran tubuh anak berusia 12 tahun.

"Mungkin milik Sasuke-kun dulu." Ia meletakkan kembali baju itu. Matanya beralih pada salah satu kotak yang ada di rak teratas samping lemari tadi. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, rak itu terlalu tinggi untuk ia jangkau. Emeraldnya berbinar senang melihat kursi yang sepertinya dapat membantu.

"Ugh berdebu sekali." Tangannya menyapu pelan permukaan kotak yang cukup besar berwarna coklat itu cukup besar namun tak terlalu berat.

"Foto?" Sakura memandang heran foto itu. Disana ia melihat potret sebuah keluarga yang terdiri atas seorang pria dan wanita dewasa, seorang remaja yang berusia sekitar 16 tahun, dan seorang bocah yang kira-kira berumur 12 tahun.

"Ini.. Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menajamkan penglihatannya. Mencoba meneliti lebih dalam wajah bocah berusia 12 tahun itu.

"Hihi, benar. Ini Sasuke-kun. Kawaii ne." Sakura terkikik geli melihat figura itu.

"Ah ini ibu Sasuke-kun, ini pasti ayahnya. Dan.. apa remaja itu kakaknya?" Sakura memandang heran sosok remaja dalam foto itu. Seingatnya, Sasuke tak pernah bercerita tentang kakak kandungnya.

Sakura kembali meletakkan foto itu. ia mengambil satu foto lagi yang ada di dalam kotak.

"Ah ini pasti Kakashi-nii. Dan sebenarnya remaja yang ada disampingnya itu?" Sakura sungguh penasaran akan sosok remaja yang tengah Kakashi rangkul dengan akrab di foto kedua ini. Remaja yang sama yang ada di dalam foto keluarga Sasuke.

Sosok itu memiliki raut wajah yang ramah. Berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke dan ayahnya. Ada garis kerutan dibawah matanya dan rambutnya terlihat cukup panjang. Selebihnya, ciri-ciri fisik yang ia miliki terlihat sama dengan Sasuke.

"Aku akan bertanya pada Sasuke-kun nanti." Sakurapun mengantongi foto remaja yang tengah dirangkul Kakashi itu. Ia menutup kembali kotak itu dan mengembalikannya ketempat semula.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan ekspedisinya. Ia berjalan ke sudut ruangan saat melihat sesuatu yang menyembul di dinding. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, Sakura meraba tonjolan itu dan menekannya pelan.

Srettt Dug Dug Dug

Lagi-lagi lantai batu yang ia pijaki bergeser. Matanya menuruni tangga batu yang perlahan muncul dan membawanya menuju ruangan lain yang tampak sedikit.. err menyeramkan.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ditengah ruangan berdinding batu ini terdapat dua buah kursi yang dikelilingi oleh rantai besi. Disudut-sudut ruangan tampak beberapa kerangka tulang yang berserakan. Dibelakang kursi itu, berjejer benda-benda tajam dan beberapa cambuk.

"Ugh disini bau. Sepertinya ini semacam ruang penyiksaan mungkin? Ah entahlah." Sakura berjalan cepat mendekati tangga batu saat ia hendak naik keatas. Namun, tanpa disengaja matanya lagi-lagi menemukan sebuah tonjolan aneh yang kali ini menempel pada salah satu hiasan kayu disana.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura menekannya dan ia sekali lagi melihat tangga bermunculan dari dinding batu. Atap ruangan batu inipun bergeser saat tangga teratas muncul. Sakura mendonggak, melihat cahaya diatas sana.

"Sepertinya tangga ini menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan hutan disekitar kastil." Sakura mulai menapaki satu-persatu tangga dengan hati-hati. Ia sedikit menjinjing gaun maroon panjangnya agar tak terinjak. Ia bisa merasakan udara segar berhembus menyapa wajahnya saat ia menapaki tangga teratas.

"Tembus disini rupanya. Lumayan jauh juga. Ah aku harus segera kembali." Sakura hendak melangkah menuju kastil yang kini jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Namun ia terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Bagaimana cara menutup kembali lubang itu?" ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Berharap menemukan tombol misterius yang mungkin akan menutup pintu rahasia itu. Namun nihil. Ia hanya menemukan batu lonjong yang berada diantara lubang menuju ruang rahasia itu.

Srekkkk

Sakura terkejut saat lubang itu tiba-tiba tertutp. Matanya melihat seorang lelaki berjubah yang menempelkan darah di jarinya pada batu lonjong itu.

Sakura terdiam di tempat saat lelaki itu berjalan mendekatinya dan perlahan membuka tudung yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau-"

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **Yoyoyo Chapter 5 udah updated nih~ *tebarbunga**

 **Btw, terimakasih untuk para reader yg sudah meninggalkan jejak dific ini~ baik itu review, fav, follow, dsbg. Author masih banyak kesalahan, jadi author harap reader bersedia memberi tanggapan, kritik, saran, atau pendapat tentang fic ini. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review dibawah ya hihi *plak. Maafkan semua kesalahan author ya huhu**

 **P.S : untuk reviewer author akan balas review kalian di pm yaa. Untuk guest author akan sisipkan balasan di akhir chapter (?)**

 **RnR?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Immortal Life (Sekuel My Mortal Mate)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But This Story is Mine!**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura (Slight YahikoSaku)**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Mistery**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Warning! : Typo, Gaje, OOC, dan Sebangsanya! Diharapkan membaca fic saya yang berjudul 'My Mortal Mate' terlebih dahulu!**

 **-Happy Reading! Dilarang mengcopas tanpa seijin author-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau-"

"Siapa kau?" Sakura tampak was-was memandang sosok berjubah itu. Sosok lelaki itu tersentak, memandang Sakura dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Hime-chan.. kau melupakanku?" Sakura mundur perlahan kala lelaki itu melangkah maju mendekatinya. Tangan pucat lelaki itu terulur, hendak menyentuh Sakura yang tampak waspada.

Seolah mendapat pencerahan, Sakura segera merogoh saku gaunnya, dan mengambil foto yang ia temukan tadi. Matanya memandang sosok dalam foto itu dan lelaki di depannya bergantian. Seolah sedang mencocokkan satu sama lain.

"Kau.. adalah sosok dalam foto ini." Sakura bergumam pelan. Namun, pendengaran lelaki dihadapannya cukup tajam untuk mendengar gumamannya.

Sakura tersentak saat tangan lelaki itu berhasil menyentuh lembut pundaknya. Matanya mau tak mau memandang balik sepasang onyx yang kini memandangnya intens. Tanpa sadar, foto dalam genggamannya terlepas. Jatuh tepat didepan kaki lelaki itu.

Sosok itu memandang foto itu sekilas tanpa berniat untuk mengambilnya.

"Ini aku Hime-chan. Itachi. Uchiha Itachi." Sakura menggeleng. Tidak, ia sama sekali tak mengingat lelaki ini. Itachi –lelaki itu mendesah pasrah. Memandang emerald yang memandangnya asing itu sekali lagi sebelum-

Brukk

-menawannya ke dalam genjutsu.

"Maafkan aku Hime-chan. Aku akan membuatmu mengingatku."

Whushhhh

Dan sosok lelaki itupun menghilang. Pergi membawa Sakura yang pingsan dalam gendongannya. Tanpa tahu dibalik pepohonan ada sesosok pemuda yang membulatkan matanya memandang kepergian sang gadis.

"Sakura.."

.

.

.

.

Whushhh

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

5 sosok berjubah hitam itu tiba didepan sebuah kastil tua. Kastil tersembunyi di tengah hutan ini tampak terawat dan sepi.

"Jadi ini tempatnya?" salah seorang diatara mereka bersuara. Nada sarkartisnya terdengar sangat kentara.

"Ya. Inilah kastil Uchiha. Kau bisa merasakannya Zetsu?" satu-satunya wanita dalam rombongan itu menatap heran pemuda disampingnya yang tampak mengernyit heran.

"Tidak. Tak ada aura gadis itu ataupun Uchiha disini." Konan memandang penuh selidik kedalam kastil tua itu. Netra oranyenya memandang Yahiko yang kini melangkah memasuki halaman kastil itu.

"Yahiko!" pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya mendengar seruan Konan yang seakan memintanya untuk berhenti. Tanpa keraguan, kakinya kembali melangkah memasuki kastil itu.

"Zetsu menyelinaplah kedalam dan cari sosok gadis bersurai merah muda." Ucapan tegas tak terbantahkan Yahiko membuat Zetsu segera menghilang dan menyelinap masuk kedalam kastil itu.

"Yahiko! Jangan ceroboh!" Konan kembali berseru, ia melangkah cepat menyusul Yahiko yang masih saja melangkah mendekati kastil itu.

"Jangan berteriak." Konan akhirnya bungkam saat Yahiko memandangnya tajam. Dengan pasrah ia mengikuti Yahiko dengan Hidan dan Deidara yang mengekorinya dari belakang.

Sreet

Tiba-tiba sosok Zetsu muncul dihadapan Yahiko. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Gadis itu dan Uchiha benar-benar tak berada disini." Yahiko menggeram mendengar laporan Zetsu.

"Kemana Uchiha itu membawa adikku."

"Yahiko." Yahiko sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zetsu yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku mendapat informasi dari Tobi bahwa Itachi membawa adikmu." Konan tersentak mendengar informasi yang disampaikan Zetsu.

"Ah pengkhianat itu selalu saja ikut campur." Yahiko mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar keluhan Deidara. Sementara Deidara menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tatapan Yahiko.

"Apa?"

"Siapa Itachi?" Deidara menepuk jidatnya mendengar pertanyaan Yahiko. Ia memandang malas pemuda bernetra ungu itu.

"Masa kau tidak tahu sih –ittai! Apa-apaan sih kau ini!" Deidara memandang Hidan tak suka. Pemuda klimis itu seenaknya saja memukul kepala pirangnya.

"Bodoh. Dia kan anggota baru."

"Tapi –" Melihat perdebatan antara Hidan dan Deidara yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi perkelahian membuat Yahiko berbalik memandang Konan. Konan yang seakan mengerti maksud tatapan Yahiko mulai menjelaskan.

"Uchiha Itachi. Kakak kandung Sasuke. Dia dulunya anggota Akatsuki. Tapi ia pergi mengkhianati Tobi untuk melindungi adiknya." Yahiko tak berkomentar mendengar masa lalu Akatsuki itu. Yang ingin ia tahu adalah dimana tempat Itachi sekarang berada.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Kami tidak tahu. Kami tidak berhasil menemukan jejaknya selama ini. Ia menyembunyikan auranya dengan begitu handal." Yahiko mengepalkan tangannya. Lawannya kali ini sungguh merepotkan.

"Kita harus mencari cara untuk menemukannya. Secepat mungkin."

"Aku tahu seseorang yang bisa membantu kita." Semua mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Deidara. Memandang pemuda itu seolah mengatakan 'siapa?'

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga? Klan vampire pemilik kekuatan mata Byakugan itu? Kenapa harus dia?" Hidan kembali bersuara dengan nada sarkatisnya.

"Dia adalah mate dari seorang siluman rubah yang bermukim tak jauh dari kastil ini. Kita bisa menyuruhnya untuk mencari lokasi Itachi berada sekarang. Dan jangan tanya aku kenapa ia bisa menjadi pasangan siluman rubah itu." Ucap Deidara saat mendapat gelagat hendak bertanya dari Hidan lagi.

"Jadi kita harus menculiknya?"

"Tentu saja." Kelima sosok itupun menyeringai dan seketika menghilang.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun! Kau dimana?" sesosok gadis indigo menapaki jalan setapak didalam hutan itu. mata spesialnya memandang setiap sudut hutan yang mulai menggelap. Mencoba mencari sosok pujaan hati yang iseng mengerjainya.

"Naruto-kun! Jangan bercanda!" teriaknya lagi. Ia khawatir pada Naruto –pemuda itu. Hari semakin sore dan sebentar lagi malam menjelang. Ia merasakan firasat buruk akan menimpa mereka.

Mata Byakugannya semakin memicing, menajamkan penglihatannya saat tiba-tiba ia menangkap beberapa orang yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan sangat cepat. Mata gadis itu terbelalak saat sebuah tangan yang muncul dari dalam tanah mencengkram kakinya.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Tubuh Hinata terbungkus oleh ribuan kertas. Teriakannya teredam. Semakin lama suaranya tak terdengar lagi. Hidan membopong tubuh Hinata dipundaknya dan segera melesat pergi bersama rekannya tepat saat seseorang meneriakkan nama Hinata.

"HINATAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku!" Hinata memberontak dalam gendongan Hidan. Suaranya telah kembali. Kini ia yakin telah berada jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

"Hidan turunkan dia." Hinata tak bisa bergerak bebas. Kedua tangannya dilapisi beribu kertas yang terasa sangat berat dan keras. Mata byakugannya yang masih aktif memandang tajam kelima sosok yang tengah menculiknya itu.

"Aku yakin kau mengenal Sakura." Hinata terbelalak saat sesosok pemuda bernetra ungu menyebutkan nama Sakura. Yahiko yang melihat ekspresi Hinata kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau dapat melihat auranya bukan? Ikuti jejak auranya dan antar kami ketempatnya." Hinata menggeleng keras mendengar perintah itu. Yahiko menggeram kesal. Pemuda itu meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Hinata dan memaksa gadis itu untuk menatap matanya. Seakan terhipnotis, gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan mulai berjalan dengan mata byakugannya yang masih aktif.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan kemampuan itu Yahiko?" Hidan terperangah melihat kemampuan Yahiko. Ia tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa vampire newborn sepertinya mampu memiliki kekuatan seperti itu.

"Kekuatan ini muncul begitu saja." Konan mengernyit mendengarnya. Ia memiliki pemikiran yang sama seperti Hidan. Yahiko tak mungkin memiliki kekuatan seperti itu.

"Ini tidak-"

"Diam dan ikuti saja gadis itu." Mereka bungkam saat mendengar ucapan tegas Yahiko. Memilih untuk menyimpan pertanyaan mengenai kekuatan tak terduga Yahiko di benak mereka sementara, dan mengikuti Hinata yang akan membawa mereka menuju tempat Itachi.

.

.

.

.

Srek srek srek

Seekor rubah berlari cepat menyusuri hutan. Matanya memicing tajam. Jika ditelisik lebih dalam. Rubah itu terlihat panik. Terlihat dari caranya berlari yang tampak tergesa.

Perlahan, keempat kaki rubah itu berubah. Bertransformasi menjadi sepasang tangan dan kaki. Postur tubuhnya kini tegap dan perlahan bulu kemerahan itu menghilang. Menampakkan kulit putih layaknya manusia. Menyisakan rambut merah yang menghiasi kepala rubah yang kini telah menjadi seorang pemuda itu.

"Sasuke!"

"Sabaku? Apa yang kau lakukan disini eh?" Sasuke memandang heran Gaara yang tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya.

"Sakura dibawa pergi oleh seseorang!" Gaara berucap panik. Ia tak memedulikan rasa tidak sukanya pada Sasuke sekarang. Sakura harus diselamatkan, dan ia tahu kalau Sasuke bisa menemukan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke memandang tajam Gaara, mencoba untuk mengenyahkan kekhawatiran yang mulai menjalari hatinya. Namun gagal. Gaara serius akan ucapannya.

"Ia dibawa pergi oleh seorang lelaki berjubah hitam. Aku tak melihatnya dengan jelas. Tapi orang itu memiliki mata khas klanmu." Sasuke terbelalak. Tidak. Ia mulai panik. Sakuranya dalam bahaya jika berada dalam genggaman salah satu ada malah kedua Uchiha pengkhianat itu.

"Antarkan aku ketempat Sakura menghilang tadi. Cepat!" Sasuke pun melesat pergi diikuti Gaara yang kembali ke wujud rubahnya.

'Hime aku akan menemukanmu..'

'Sakura kami akan menyelamatkanmu..'

.

.

.

.

"Enghh." Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang memasuki netra emeraldnya. Perlahan ia terduduk dari posisi tidurnya. Ia mengamati ruangan yang ia tempati kini walau matanya masih tampak berkunang-kunang.

"Aku dimana?"

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar pelan memasuki indra pendengarannya. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat seorang lelaki berjubah hitam yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah sadar Hime?" Sakura terbelalak melihat lelaki itu.

"I-itachi-nii.." Itachi –lelaki itu tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Sakura. Sepertinya gadis itu telah mengingat semuanya.

"Ya. Ini aku Hime-chan."

 **#FLASHBACK**

"Itachi-nii.." Itachi memandang sedih sesosok tubuh yang tergolek lemah diatas ranjang adiknya. Dengan lembut, Itachi membelai pelan surai merah muda sosok itu.

"Hime-chan, bertahanlah. Demi Sasuke." Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum lemah. Itachi menunduk sedih melihat gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sudah tak sanggup Itachi-nii. Umurku tak panjang lagi." Setitik air mata membasahi pipi tirus gadis itu. Itachi mengangkat kepalanya itu. Memandang nanar sang gadis yang tampak terisak.

"Sakura-hime.." Itachi menggenggam lembut jemari kurus Sakura –gadis itu. Jemari dinginnya mengusap pelan air mata yang menganak sungai dipipi Sakura.

"Kenapa Sasuke tak mengubahku saja Itachi-nii?" Itachi menggeleng. Kembali mengusap surai gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Bukannya ia tak ingin Hime-chan. Sasuke hanya takut. Takut jika racunnya nanti akan membunuhmu." Sakura tersenyum pedih. Ia sudah tak memiliki tenaga untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Tapi hatinya sungguh enggan untuk pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Tapi-"

"Sakura-hime… Sasuke tak memiliki pengendalian diri sepertiku. Ia tak akan bisa lepas jika sudah menghisap darahmu. Ia takut kau akan mati kehabisan darah jika itu terjadi." Sakura terdiam, mencerna semua perkataan Itachi.

"Kau tahu? Seumur hidupnya, Sasuke hanya beberapa kali menghisap darah langsung dari tubuh manusia. Kau tahu alasannya? Karena semua manusia yang ia hisap darahnya tak pernah berubah menjadi vampire. Mereka akan mati karena Sasuke menghisap darahnya sampai habis. Racunnya juga begitu kuat."

Itachi perlahan memeluk tubuh ringkih Sakura yang semakin terisak. Hatinya seakan ikut bersedih melihat mate adiknya yang tengah sekarat ini. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang mate. Karena mate-nya sendiri terbunuh dalam sebuah perang antar klan. Matenya adalah seorang vampire. Dan vampire yang telah mati, tidak akan bereinkarnasi lagi.

"Itachi-nii.." Sakura berucap lirih dalam pelukan Itachi. Air mata masih mengalir. Namun ia berusaha untuk tak terisak.

"A-aku mohon.. Lindungi Sasuke apapun yang terjadi. I- ini permintaan seumur hidupku.." Itachi tersentak. Ia menutup matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Mencoba merekam seluruh perkataan Sakura dalam ingatannya.

"Berjanjilah.. Lindungi Sasuke sampai tiba waktuku untuk bereinkarnasi lagi. Aku.. aku mohon Itachi-nii."

"Pasti Hime-chan. Aku akan menjaganya untukmu. Aku berjanji."

 **#END FLASHBACK**

"Kau sudah mengingat semuanya Hime-chan?"

Grepp

Sakura segera menghambur kedalam pelukan Itachi saat pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping tempat tidur Sakura. Gadis itu terisak pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu Itachi-nii." Itachi tersenyum sembari membalas pelukan Sakura. Tangannya mengusap lembut surai merah jambu yang ia rindukan itu.

"Aku juga Hime-chan. Maaf aku baru menemuimu sekarang." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Memandang heran Itachi.

"Kau pergi kemana saja Itachi-nii? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu dikastil?" Itachi menunduk mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura.

"Itachi-nii? Apa yang telah terjadi?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya memandang Itachi yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Itachi-nii jawab aku." Itachi memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Terjadi pembantaian." Sakura terbelalak. Pantas saja hutan dibawah kekuasaan Uchiha itu tampak sepi. Ia tak melihat kastil lain selain kastil milik Sasuke.

"Pembantaian itu terjadi sesaat setelah kematianmu. Di masa lalu dimana reinkarnasi sebelum reinkarnasimu yang sekarang, hidup. Semua anggota klan Uchiha terbunuh."

Sakura memandang kosong Itachi yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Ia begitu terkejut mendengar kabar ini.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Itachi terpaku mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Uchiha Obito dan.. aku."

DEG

Sakura memandang tak percaya pada sosok didepannya yang kini tengah menunduk semakin dalam itu. emeraldnya berkilat marah mendengar pengakuan Itachi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukannya Itachi?!" Sakura memandang Itachi dengan tatapan terluka. Ia sungguh kecewa pada Itachi.

Itachi yang mendengar nada tinggi sarat akan kekecewaan itu mengangkat kepala. Memandang Sakura dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan miliknya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku Hime-chan. Aku.. aku terpaksa melakukannya."

"Jelaskan. Jelaskan padaku alasanmu." Sakura kembali meneteskan air matanya. Perasaannya campur aduk antara kecewa, marah, dan sedih.

"Ini semua berawal dari dendam seorang anggota klan Uchiha yang bernama Obito. Aku tak tau apa yang mendasari dendamnya. Saat itu, aku melihatnya tengah membunuh hampir separuh anggota klan. " Sakura tak bersuara. Itachi kembali melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Menyadari tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, aku memilih untuk berada dipihaknya. Aku.. aku berusaha untuk menepati janjiku padamu untuk melindungi Sasuke. Karena aku tahu, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan menemukan Sasuke dan membunuhnya. " Sakura memandang pedih Itachi. Ia yakin, lelaki ini pasti melakukannya karena suatu alasan

"Untungnya saat itu Obito menyerahkan tugas untuk membunuh sisa anggota klan yang masih hidup padaku. Aku berhasil membunuh mereka semua. Sampai aku tiba di kastil milik keluargaku." Itachi menerawang jauh. Menatap rembulan yang mulai ditutupi awan. Kemarahan Sakura pada Itachi perlahan terkikis digantikan oleh perasaan iba.

"Saat itu Sasuke tak mengetahui jika aku ikut terlibat. Dan saat itu aku-"

TOK TOK TOK

Ucapan Itachi terpotong oleh suara ketukan pintu. Itachi mengernyit heran. Siapa yang berkunjung? Seingatnya tak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui tempatnya sekarang.

Melihat Itachi yang tak bergeming membuat Sakura bangkit dan berjalan keluar untuk membuka pintu markas Itachi. Markas ini hanya terdiri dari 2 ruangan. Dan Sakura yakin pintu diseberang kamar yang tadi ditempatinya adalah pintu keluar.

Cklek

"Sakura.."

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **Chapter 6 Updated! Maaf ya agak lama. Author lagi sibuk sekolah hihi. Btw, terimakasih atas semua 'jejak' yang telah reader tinggalkan untuk fic ini hoho. Ayo tinggalkan lagi 'jejak' kalian di kotak review dibawah ini *plak**

 **Rnr?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Immortal Life (Sekuel My Mortal Mate)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But This Story is Mine!**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura (Slight YahikoSaku)**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Mistery**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Warning! : Typo, Gaje, OOC, dan Sebangsanya! Diharapkan membaca fic saya yang berjudul 'My Mortal Mate' terlebih dahulu!**

 **-Happy Reading! Dilarang mengcopas tanpa seijin author-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura.."

Sakura terbelalak mendengar suara ini. Suara seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan akhirnya kembali memasuki indra pendengarannya. Suara seseorang yang ia pikir takkan lagi terdengar untuk selamanya.

"Nii-san.."

Bruk

Sakura segera menghambur kedalam pelukan kakak yang begitu ia rindukan itu. Perlahan, air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Dan akhirnya, isakan mulai terdengar.

"Hiks.. Nii-san. Ini benar kau kan.. hiks." Sakura mendongak menatap sosok kakaknya itu. Sementara sang kakak tersenyum lembut balas menatap Sakura.

"Iya Imouto-chan.. ini aku kakakmu. Haruno Yahiko." Yahiko berucap begitu lembut. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengelus surai merah jambu Sakura. Pandangannya tak terlepas dari sepasang emerald yang kini menatapnya sayang.

"Bagaimana.. bagaimana kau bisa-" Yahiko menenggelamkan kepala Sakura pada dada bidangnya. Berusaha meredam pertanyaan sang adik yang begitu dicintainya itu. Sakura bungkam. Memilih untuk menikmati momen ini. Menikmati pelukan kakaknya yang begitu ia sukai walau tak sehangat dulu. Mengesampingkan emosinya yang membuncah saat mendengar pengakuan Itachi beberapa saat lalu.

"Nanti kuceritakan Imouto-chan." Netra ungu Yahiko memandang seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan tatapan tajamnya. Mencoba menganalisa segala sesuatu yang terdapat di ruangan ini.

"Hime-chan." Suara baritone itu mengalihkan sepasang netra ungu Yahiko. Tanpa mengurangi ketajaman pandangannya, Yahiko menatap Itachi yang kini balas menatapnya tajam.

"Nii-san, lepaskan pelukanmu." Sakura mencicit pelan dalam pelukan kakaknya yang semakin mengerat ini. Dekapan tangan kakaknya pada kepalanya seolah mencegahnya untuk berbalik sekadar untuk melihat Itachi.

"Siapa kau?" bukannya melepaskan dekapan eratnya, Yahiko malah bertanya dengan nada dingin kepada Itachi. Bukannya ia tak tahu siapa Itachi, hanya saja ia perlu sedikit berbasa-basi disini.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Dan bagaimana kau mengetahui tempat ini?" Yahiko memutuskan kontak matanya pada Itachi saat dirasanya Sakura sedikit memberontak dalam pelukannya. Dengan enggan, ia melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya.

"Itachi-nii, dia kakak kandungku Haruno Yahiko. Nii-san, dia Itachi-nii. Dia.. um dia temanku." Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana yang entah mengapa terasa mencekam. Kedua lelaki itu seakan tak terpengaruh oleh ucapan Sakura.

"Kakak?" Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai bermunculan dalam pikirannya. Lelaki itu adalah kakak Sakura? Dan.. Itachi bisa merasakan aura yang dipancarkan Yahiko bukanlah aura manusia, melainkan aura mahkluk sebangsanya. Vampire.

'Bagaimana bisa? Apa Sasuke juga mengubah kakak Sakura? Aku rasa itu tak mungkin.'

"Ya. Aku kakak kandungnya. Dan aku kesini untuk menjemput adikku." Yahiko berucap tegas. Seolah ia tak menerima penolakan sedikitpun. Sakura hanya diam. Ia terlalu senang karena bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya lagi. Ia tak menghiraukan semua keganjilan yang Itachi rasakan. Fokusnya hanya satu. Kakak kandungnya yang entah bagaimana bisa berada disini.

"Hime-chan kau ingin pergi dengannya?" Itachi berusaha mencegah Sakura untuk pergi bersama Yahiko. Ia masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun juga, asal usul orang yang mengaku sebagai kakak Sakura itu masih belum jelas. Sangat tidak jelas. Ia tak bisa begitu saja membiarkan Sakura pergi dengannya. Apalagi ia tahu, bahwa 'orang itu' mengincar Sakura. Lagipula, ia belum selesai menceritakan kejadian di masa lalunya pada Sakura.

Sakura yang masih terlarut dalam euforianya kini memandang Itachi dengan senyum di wajahnya. Mencoba meyakinkan Itachi bahwa ia akan pergi bersama kakaknya dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia seakan melupakan berbagai kenyataan mengenai masa lalu Uchiha yang Itachi beberkan tadi. Ia terlihat tak memikirkannya lagi. Pikirannya kini terpusat sepenuhnya pada kakak yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Tak apa Itachi-nii. Lagipula aku ingin mendengar cerita Nii-san. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Sakura berucap dengan mantap. Senyum masih tak luntur dari wajahnya.

Itachi berusaha untuk mempercayai perkataan Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah keinginan Sakura sendiri. Ia merasa tak tega untuk melunturkan senyum di wajah gadis itu. Sakura tampak begitu senang atas kehadiran kakaknya.

"Baiklah." Itachi mendesah pasrah. Yahiko menyeringai licik mendengarnya. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, ia segera menuntun Sakura untuk pergi meninggalkan markas Itachi.

"Aku pamit Itachi-nii. Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Dan.. maaf." Itachi tersenyum terpaksa. Dengan langkah berat, ia mengantar kepergian Sakura.

"Hime-chan, hati-hati. Kau selalu bisa mengandalkanku." Sakura mengangguk mendengar pesan Itachi. Dengan mengenggam erat tangan Yahiko, ia segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

Whushhh

Itachi mengernyit. Ia merasakan aura yang terasa sedikit familiar.

'Hyuuga?'

.

.

.

.

Kedua sosok berbeda gender itu menapakkan kakinya didepan gerbang sebuah kastil tua yang terlihat menyeramkan, apalagi dimalam hari seperti ini.

"Nii-san, ini tempat tinggalmu?" Salah seorang dari kedua sosok itu memandang ngeri keseluruh penjuru halaman kastil tua didepannya. Pagar-pagar yang tampak berkarat, tumbuhan liar yang tak terurus, dan ah jangan lupakan lumut yang menutupi dinding batu kastil ini. Benar-benar berbeda dengan kastil Uchiha yang terawat.

"Iya Sakura-chan. Ayo masuk." Yahiko menggenggam lembut tangan adiknya. Menuntun langkahnya memasuki kastil Akatsuki.

Krekkkk

Pintu besar kastil itu terbuka, menampakkan ruangan didalamnya. Meski masih terlihat menyeramkan, tapi ruangan ini benar-benar luas dan megah.

"Ah kau sudah kembali Yahiko?"

Suara ramah seorang pria mengalihkan pandangan Sakura. Ia memandang aneh sesosok pria yang menggunakan topeng spiral yang kini melangkah mendekatinya itu.

"Oh kau pasti Sakura hm? Selamat datang di kastil kami.. Sakura-chan." Sakura bergidik saat pria bertopeng itu membisikkan namanya dengan nada yang terdengar agak ganjil ditelinga Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu sama sekali tak dapat menerka ekspresi wajah pria bertopeng itu.

"Jangan ganggu dia Tobi. Ayo Sakura-chan, aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu." Yahiko memandang tak suka pada Tobi. Ia segera menarik lengan Sakura, menjauhkannya dari Tobi.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan 'kamarmu'?" Yahiko mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan adiknya. Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Yahiko pada lengannya.

"Tentu saja kamar yang akan kau tempati selama di kastil ini Imouto." Sakura menggeleng pelan. Tobi menyeringai dibalik topengnya seolah mengerti maksud dari gelengan pelan Sakura tadi. 'Sepertinya ini akan sesuai dengan rencanaku'

"Tidak Nii-san. Sekarang aku tinggal di kastil Uchiha bersama –Ah! Aku harus kembali Nii-san! Sasuke-kun akan marah padaku. Aku harus segera kembali ke kastil Uchiha." Sakura membalikkan badannya, melangkah tergesa ketika mengingat pesan Sasuke padanya. Tak menyadari aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh kakaknya.

Grepp

Sakura tersentak. Ia melirikkan matanya. Yahiko tengah memeluknya erat dari belakang. Kepala pria itu menyandar pada bahu mungilnya.

"Jangan pergi." Yahiko berucap lirih memaksa Sakura untuk tetap tinggal.

"Baiklah Nii-san aku akan diam disini sedikit lebih lama." Sakura membalikkan badannya balas memeluk Yahiko. Ia tak tega juga meninggalkan kakaknya yang baru saja ia temui itu. Apalagi mendengar suara lirih sang kakak yang terdengar sungguh memelas ditelinganya. Tanpa tahu bahwa seringai licik Tobi semakin mengembang melihat adegan kakak beradik didepannya.

'Teruslah seperti ini'

.

.

.

.

Suara langkah tergesa memecah kesunyian hutan dimalam sunyi ini. Terlihat sesosok rubah yang tampak mengendus sesuatu diantara bebatuan disalah satu sudut hutan itu . dibelakangnya seorang pemuda tampan memandang cemas rubah itu.

"Disini. Aku melihatnya disini Sasuke. Dan aku mencium bau darah seseorang yang membawa Sakura." Perlahan sosok rubah itu mengubah wujudnya menjadi pemuda bersurai merah darah. Ia melangkah mendekati sebuah batu menonjol yang ternodai oleh bercak darah.

Sasuke mendekati Gaara –pemuda rubah itu. Hidungnya yang tak setajam milik Gaara sedikit mengendus bau darah diatas batu lonjong tersebut.

Deg

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Matanya berubah menjadi merah dengan 3 tomoe hitam yang mengelilinginya.

"Uchiha.. Itachi." Gaara yang mendengar nama asing itu memicingkan matanya memandang Sasuke yang tampak terkejut itu.

"Uchiha katamu? Siapa dia?" Gaara melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang kini tertunduk. Mata jadenya memandang kepalan tangan Sasuke yang mengerat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Arghhh! Kuso!" Sasuke menggeram marah. Ia memandang tajam Gaara.

"Kita harus mencari Itachi sekarang juga, Gaara ikuti bau darah ini." Gaara mengangguk. Ia kembali dalam wujud rubahnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mereka melesat cepat membelah kesunyian hutan sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Nii-san kau berhutang cerita padaku." Malam hari di kastil tua itu tak membuat Sakura ketakutan lagi. Disampingnya sosok sang kakak menemaninya.

"Hm." Sakura mendengus melihat kakaknya yang sejak tadi tak juga melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan kesal, ia melepas pelukan itu.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu Nii-san." Suara tegas Sakura membuat Yahiko memandang Sakura intens.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku Imouto." Sakura menunduk, ia paham maksud kakaknya. Tentu saja ia mengetahuinya, karena yang menyebabkan itu semua adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia yang telah menggigit kakaknya dan membuat pemuda itu menjadi vampire sepertinya.

"Gomen.." Yahiko tersenyum memandang Sakura yang kini menunduk dalam. Dengan lembut, ia kembali memeluk Sakura. Mengusap pelan punggung mungil gadis itu yang sedikit bergetar.

"Tak apa, berkatmu kita bisa bersama lagi kan." Sakura hanya diam. Tak merespon perkataan maupun pelukan Yahiko. Emeraldnya memandang langit yang semakin gelap. Mengingatkannya akan sepasang onyx yang selalu menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Sasuke-kun.." Yahiko melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura. Ia memandang tajam Sakura. Di saat-saat seperti ini gadis itu masih saja memikirkan Sasuke. 'Apa kau tak merindukanku eh Imouto?'

"Jangan menyebutkan namanya didepanku." Sakura memandang bingung Yahiko yang kini menatapnya tak suka. Netra ungu lelaki itu memancarkan suatu emosi yang sulit untuk Sakura artikan.

"Kau tak boleh menemuinya." Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia memandang penuh tanya pada Yahiko.

"Kenapa? Aku.. aku mencintainya Nii-san." Yahiko menggeram marah. Dengan kasar, ia memegang kedua pundak Sakura. Memaksa gadis itu untuk menatap kedua matanya.

"Aku tak suka. Kau tak menyayangiku lagi eh? Pokoknya kau tak boleh menemuinya lagi." Sakura memandang Yahiko dengan tatapan memelasnya. Ia menjadi dilema sekarang. Ia benar-benar ingin kembali ke kastil Uchiha, tapi kakaknya.. ia tak sanggup meninggalkannya.

Yahiko meremas pelan bahu kedua adiknya. Memaksanya untuk memahami perasaannya kini. Emerald Sakura tampak bergerak gelisah.

"Bukannya aku tak menyayangimu lagi Nii-san, tapi Sasuke adalah.. hidupku. Aku bagian hidupnya dan diapun begitu. Percayalah padaku Nii-san, aku selalu menyayangimu. Ah, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal bersamaku dikastil Uchiha, Nii-san? Aku yakin Sasuke-kun tak keberatan." Sakura tersenyum mencoba untuk meyakinkan Yahiko. Ia memandang harap-harap cemas pada kakaknya yang tengah menunduk itu. Gadis itu tak bisa melihat ekspresi dingin kakaknya.

"Dan kau ingin membiarkanku melihat kemesraanmu dengan Uchiha itu? Cih jangan mimpi Sakura." Sakura terpaku melihat aura kakaknya. Pria itu tampak begitu dingin. Nada bicaranya juga terdengar seperti itu.

"Apa –apa yang salah dengan itu Nii-san? Kau kakakku kan? Bukankah kau selalu mendukung kemauanku? Dari dulu kau selalu mengatakannya." Yahiko mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya berkilat marah.

"Aku takkan membiarkan Uchiha itu mengambilmu dariku."

Deg

Sakura terbelalak. Kesadarannya seakan tersedot kala netra ungu itu berkilat aneh. Dengan sisa kesadarannya, samar-samar Sakura bisa melihat raut hampa diwajah kakaknya.

"Gomen Imouto. Tapi aku mencintaimu."

Bruk

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Immortal Life (Sekuel My Mortal Mate)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But This Story is Mine!**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura (Slight YahikoSaku)**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Mistery**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Warning! : Typo, Gaje, OOC, dan Sebangsanya! Diharapkan membaca fic saya yang berjudul 'My Mortal Mate' terlebih dahulu!**

 **-Happy Reading! Dilarang mengcopas tanpa seijin author-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

Tap Tap

"Baunya berhenti disini. Kurasa inilah tempatnya."

Sesosok rubah perlahan merubah wujudnya menjadi seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah. Sasuke dan Gaara –pemuda rubah itu kini berada di salah satu sudut hutan yang berada jauh dari kastil Uchiha. Tak memakan waktu lama untuk keduanya mengikuti bau darah Itachi. Berterimakasihlah pada Gaara yang memiliki penciuman tajam itu.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, tak melihat satupun bangunan di hutan ini.

"Aku tak melihat apapun." Gaara memecah keheningan. Hutan ini terlihat biasa saja. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa yakin jika Itachi Uchiha berada disini. Bau darah sosok yang menculik Sakura itu tak bisa menipu penciumannya.

Sringg

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Sasuke berjalan ke salah satu sisi hutan ini. Mata vampire Uchiha itu tak lagi menampilkan 3 tomoe hitam seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini matanya memiliki pola yang lebih rumit.

"Kai!"

Samar-samar sebuah pintu kayu mulai terlihat. Gaara memicingkan matanya melihat bangunan yang mulai menampakkan wujudnya didepan sana.

Duagh Brakk

Tanpa aba-aba Gaara segera meninju pintu itu. membuat beberapa dinding disekitarnya retak.

"Itachi! Keluar kau!" Sasuke berjalan mendahului Gaara. Pemuda rubah itu mengendus bau yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Sasuke, aku tak mencium bau Sakura." Sasuke menggeram, dengan cepat ia menelusuri ruangan di dalam bangunan ini.

"Ita-"

"Sasuke." Sasuke segera melayangkan tinjunya kala ia merasakan hawa keberadaan Itachi dibelakangnya.

"Cih." Sasuke mendecih saat tangannya meninju udara. Itachi berhasil mengelak dan sekarang lelaki itu sedang menjaga jarak dari Sasuke.

"Tenang Sasuke." Itachi menatap datar adik semata wayangnya itu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia begitu merindukan sosok Sasuke. Tapi ia tak cukup bodoh untuk menerjang Sasuke dengan pelukan rindu saat pemuda itu diselimuti kemarahan seperti ini.

"Brengsek! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika Sakura dibawa oleh pembunuh sepertimu?!" Itachi merasa dadanya sesak saat mendengar Sasuke menyebutnya seorang pembunuh. Apalagi dengan mata Mangekyo Sharingan milik Sasuke yang menunjukkan betapa marahnya pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan hah?! Tak puas kau membunuh keluargaku?!" Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya hendak menerjang Itachi. Ia tak bisa lagi mengendalikan emosinya.

Buagh

Itachi memejamkan matanya. Terlihat pasrah dan ikhlas menerima tinju Sasuke.

Buagh

Sasuke tak henti-hentinya meninju Itachi. Matanya berkilat marah. Auranya terasa semakin gelap dari sebelumnya.

"Sasuke! Hentikan, kau bisa membunuhnya!" Gaara yang sedari tadi terdiam kini mendekati Sasuke dan mengunci lengan pemuda itu kebelakang tubuhnya. Sasuke terus memberontak dan berusaha menendang Itachi sekuat tenaga.

"Dia tahu keberadaan Sakura, bodoh! Kendalikan emosimu!" Sasuke memandang tajam Gaara yang masih saja mengunci lengannya. Itachi yang berhasil selamat dari amukan Sasuke perlahan bangkit. Sebelah tangannya menyeka darah disudut bibirnya.

"Maaf. Aku tahu kesalahanku membuatmu begitu membenciku. Tapi percayalah Sasuke, semua yang kulakukan adalah untuk melindungimu." Itachi memandang Sasuke penuh penyesalan. Sasuke kini tak lagi memandang Gaara, atensinya tertuju pada Itachi yang tertatih mendekatinya. Mangekyo Sharingan milik pemuda raven itu masih aktif.

"Cih. Maafmu tak mengubah apapun." Sasuke melebarkan seringainya. Memandang remeh sekaligus benci pada Itachi yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya berusaha menepati janjiku pada Sakura, untuk melindungimu." Gaara tersentak mendengar Itachi menyebutkan nama Sakura. Sementara Sasuke kini sedang memandang Itachi dengan penuh intimidasi.

"Apa maksudmu hah?!"

Sringgg

Syutt

Tiba-tiba ruangan itu berganti. Kini Sasuke dan Gaara berada disebuah bangunan yang tampak seperti kastil Uchiha milik Sasuke. Didepan sana, mereka melihat sosok Itachi tengah mendekap erat seorang gadis.

"Sakura.." Sasuke membelalakkan matanya memandang kejadian didepan sana. Kakinya bergerak hendak melangkah, namun yang ia dapati adalah tubunya yang tak bisa berpindah tempat sejengkalpun.

"Gadis itu.. Sakura?" Gaara sama terkejutnya seperti Sasuke. Berbagai spekulasi mulai bermunculan di benaknya. Tentang dimana mereka sekarang ini, tentang apa yang terjadi dihadapannya sekarang, dan tentang apa yang akan Itachi lakukan pada mereka.

'Kalian berada dalam dimensi ciptaanku. Aku akan membuka semua kebohonganku Sasuke. Maafkan aku. Kuharap kau mengerti.' Suara Itachi terdengar menggema dalam pikiran Sasuke dan Gaara.

" _ **A-aku mohon.. Lindungi Sasuke apapun yang terjadi. I- ini permintaan seumur hidupku.."**_

Deg

Sasuke mematung mendengar suara lemah itu. benar, itu adalah suara Sakura-nya. Ia bisa melihat Itachi yang tengah memejamkan matanya sembari mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh ringkih Sakura

"Ini.. ingatan Itachi." Sasuke berucap lirih. Gaara terpaku melihat keadaan Sakura yang tampak sekarat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sasuke memejamkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Gaara.

'Ini terjadi sebelum pembantaian klan Uchiha terjadi. Dan gadis itu adalah Sakura. Tepatnya reinkarnasi Sakura sebelum reinkarnasinya yang sekarang.' Suara Itachi kembali menggema. Menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Sasuke terdiam, ia mulai paham sekarang. Ini adalah saat-saat terakhir Sakura. Sasuke takkan pernah lupa bagaimana gadis itu meminta Itachi untuk datang menemuinya di saat-saat terakhirnya.

"Sebelum kematiannya, Sakura meminta Itachi untuk menemuinya." Sasuke berucap lirih. Memandang lekat kedua sosok yang masih berpelukan dihadapannya

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" Gaara memandang sendu sosok lemah Sakura yang tampak mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan didepan sana.

"Saat itu Sakura berumur 30 tahun. Ia terkena penyakit mematikan. Waktu itu aku belum sanggup untuk mengubahnya menjadi vampire." Gaara terdiam mendengar nada penyesalan yang terselip dalam penjelasan Sasuke tadi.

" _ **Berjanjilah.. Lindungi Sasuke sampai tiba waktuku untuk bereinkarnasi lagi. Aku.. aku mohon Itachi-nii."**_

" _ **Pasti Hime-chan. Aku akan menjaganya untukmu. Aku berjanji."**_

"Sakura.." Gaara memandang pedih.

Srettt

Kini mereka berpindah. Dihadapan mereka terlihat beberapa mayat vampire yang perlahan berubah menjadi abu. Darah terciprat dimana-mana. Kastil didepan mereka pun hancur tak berbekas.

Sasuke terbelalak melihat pemandangan menyeramkan itu. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Gaara.

'Ini adalah malam dimana pembantaian itu terjadi. Tempat ini adalah kastil Uchiha milik keluarga lain.' Sasuke memilih bungkam saat mendengar suara Itachi dalam pikirannya.

" _ **Uchiha Itachi. Jangan coba-coba untuk menghalangiku."**_

Sasuke dan Gaara bisa melihat sosok Itachi yang sedang berhadapan dengan Obito didepan sana. Sebelah tangan Obito terlihat menjambak rambut seorang wanita muda yang memakai jubah khas klan Uchiha.

" _ **Biarkan aku membantumu."**_

Sasuke membulatkan matanya mendengar suara Itachi. Lelaki itu menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu Obito yang kini menyeringai sinis menatapnya.

" _ **Apa alasanmu heh?"**_

" _ **Aku benci mereka. Aku membenci Uchiha. Aku.. membenci keluargaku."**_

Gaara memicing mendengar pengakuan Itachi. Suara lelaki itu terdengar tegas dan meyakinkan. Namun jika dilihat lebih dekat, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tak sejalan dengan ucapannya.

" _ **Buktikan. Bunuh wanita itu!"**_

Sasuke dan Gaara menegang saat melihat Itachi mengayunkan pedangnya hendak menebas wanita muda itu.

 _ **Crashh**_

" _ **Heh, baiklah. Akan kuberikan sisa anggota klan padamu. Habisi mereka. Jangan biarkan satu orangpun hidup.**_

" _ **Ya, akan kulakukan."**_

" _ **Aku akan menunggumu Uchiha Itachi."**_

Sasuke bisa melihat bahu Itachi yang bergetar saat Obito pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dengan mayat wanita muda yang perlahan menjadi abu itu.

" _ **Gomen."**_

Syuttt

Sasuke dan Gaara kini berada disalah satu ruangan didalam kastil Uchiha milik Sasuke. Disana terlihat Sasuke yang tampak sedang cemas menunggu seseorang.

 _ **Cklek**_

" _ **Itachi-nii. Bagaimana?"**_

" _ **Aku.. aku tak tahu siapa pelaku pembantaian ini Sasuke."**_

Gaara melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya. Mata jadenya bisa melihat tangan Sasuke yang mengepal disisi tubuh pemuda itu.

" _ **Cih. Aku takkan membiarkan pembunuh yang telah membunuh keluargaku lolos begitu saja. Aku akan mencarinya."**_

Sasuke masih terdiam. Menatap kejadian dimasa lalunya dengan pandangan kosong. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang tampak mengamati gerak-gerik Itachi.

" _ **Maaf Sasuke."**_

 _ **Brukk**_

Syutt

Sasuke menatap tajam lokasinya berada sekarang. Ia mengenali tempat ini. Ini adalah dimensi Itachi yang sempat mengurungnya beberapa hari setelah pembantaian itu terjadi.

"Dimana ini?" Gaara akhirnya bersuara. Sepasang jade itu menatap lekat sosok Itachi yang tengah mendudukkan tubuh pingsan Sasuke disalah satu batu di tempat ini. Sekeliling tempat ini berwarna hitam. Hanya ada batu disini. Batu-batu itu tampak melayang dan seolah menjadi pijakan.

"Ini salah satu dimensi Itachi. Ia pernah mengurungku pasca pembantaian klan disini." Ucap Sasuke masih memandang kosong adegan didepannya. Disana terlihat Itachi yang sedang merapalkan sesuatu sembari menyentuh bahu Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri. Tak lama setelahnya, sebuah pola dengan 3 tomoe terbentuk dibahu Sasuke.

'Aku menggunakan jurus segel untuk menyembunyikan aura Sasuke. Sekarang mungkin segel itu sudah hilang.'

" _ **Maafkan aku. Ini semua demi keselamatanmu dan juga janjiku pada Sakura. Aku menyayangimu Sasuke."**_

Syuttt

Sasuke dan Gaara kembali dari dimensi Itachi. Mereka saling terdiam. Hingga Sasuke bersuara memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Sasuke berucap dingin. Matanya memandang tajam sosok Itachi yang masih saja memandangnya dengan raut penyesalan.

"Maaf Sasuke. Aku sengaja melakukannya. Saat itu aku tahu tak ada satupun yang bisa mengalahkan Obito. Maka dengan terpaksa aku berada dipihaknya, agar ia membiarkaku untuk membunuh sisa anggota klan."

"Kenapa kau tak membicarakan hal itu denganku?" Itachi menunduk sebelum mengangkat kepalanya memandang sosok adiknya yang masih menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Itu sia-sia saja. Aku tahu kau akan melawan jika aku memberitahumu. Jika itu terjadi, cepat atau lambat Obito akan menemukan kita dan membunuh kau beserta aku. Setidaknya, jika Obito membiarkanku membunuh sisa anggota klan, aku bisa membiarkanmu hidup." Sasuke terdiam, begitupun Gaara. Pemuda rubah itu tak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah keluarga mereka.

"Saat itu aku menanamkan segel padamu agar Obito tak mengetahui jika kau masih hidup. Namun sayangnya segel itu semakin lemah tiap tahunnya. Sebelum segel itu benar-benar lenyap, aku pergi meninggalkan Obito tanpa sepengetahuannya dan membangun markas disini untuk mengawasimu." Gaara dengan sigap menahan Sasuke saat pemuda itu hendak meninju wajah Itachi sekali lagi.

"Tahan Sasuke! Ia melakukannya demi dirimu!" Gaara mencoba untuk membuat Sasuke melupakan kemarahannya. Namun sepertinya itu sia-sia saja.

"Lepaskan aku Sabaku! Kau tak tahu kan rasanya dibohongi selama berates-ratus tahun lamanya? Kau tak tahu apa yang kurasakan!" Gaara menggeram. Cengkramannya pada lengan Sasuke semakin kuat.

Brakk

Tubuh Gaara terpental dan membentur tembok akibat tendangan Sasuke. Gaara perlahan bangkit berdiri dan balik meninju Sasuke.

Buagh

"Aku tak ingin berkelahi denganmu Sasuke. Tujuan kita kesini untuk mencari Sakura." Sasuke menurunkan kepalan tangannya. Dengan cepat, ia melangkah mendekati Itachi dan mencengkram kerah jubah lelaki itu.

"Dimana Sakura?!" Sasuke mendesis pelan. Terdengar berbahaya. Itachi menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram jubahnya dan melepaskannya perlahan.

"Ia dibawa kakaknya." Gaara mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia tak tahu jika Sakura memiliki kakak.

"Kakak? Siapa maksudmu Itachi?!" Sasuke benar-benar emosi sekarang.

"Haruno Yahiko. Sakura memperkenalkannya padaku." Sasuke memandang tajam Itachi. Mencoba mencari kebohongan dalam ucapannya.

"Kakak Sakura sudah meninggal. Aku sendiri yang mengantar Sakura ke pemakaman kakaknya! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjemput Sakura?!" Sasuke menggeram marah. Gaara yang ikut tersulut emosinya berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi! Berhentilah bicara omong kosong dan katakan yang sejujurnya!" Itachi memejamkan matanya menghadapi dua pemuda keras kepala dihadapannya itu. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan menunjukkan Mangekyo Sharingan miliknya. Membawa kedua pemuda itu menyusuri ingatannya sekali lagi.

" _ **Itachi-nii, dia kakak kandungku Haruno Yahiko. Nii-san, dia Itachi-nii. Dia.. um dia temanku."**_

" **Ya. Aku kakak kandungnya. Dan aku kesini untuk menjemput adikku."**

" _ **Hime-chan kau ingin pergi dengannya?"**_

" _ **Tak apa Itachi-nii. Lagipula aku ingin mendengar cerita Nii-san. Aku akan baik-baik saja."**_

" _ **Aku pamit Itachi-nii. Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Dan.. maaf."**_

Syutt

"Kalian percaya sekarang?" Itachi menatap datar Sasuke yang kini membelalakkan matanya. Gaara mengernyitkan alisnya merasa ada yang ganjil dengan kejadian itu.

"Bagaimana kakak Sakura bisa hidup kembali? Apa dia vampire?" Gaara memandang Itachi. Mencoba meminta penjelasan pada pemuda itu.

"Ya. Kurasa begitu. Aura yang ia pancarkan adalah aura seorang vampire." Sasuke menoleh cepat kearah Itachi saat ia mendengar bahwa aura yang dikeluarkan Yahiko adalah aura seorang vampire. Ingatannya kembali pada saat dimana Sakura menggigit Yahiko.

"Saat itu Sakura menggigit Yahiko." Sasuke bergumam. Itachi dan Gaara sontak menatap Sasuke. Pandangan mereka berdua seakan menuntut penjelasan pada Sasuke.

"Jika maksudmu adalah gigitan Sakura yang menyebabkan Yahiko menjadi vampire, aku rasa itu tidak mungkin. Vampire newborn tak memiliki racun yang bisa mengubah manusia menjadi vampire." Itachi mulai merasakan keganjilan. Hal seperti itu tak mungkin terjadi.

"Kurasa racunku terlalu banyak berada dalam tubuh Sakura. Bisa saja racunku yang secara tak langsung mengubahnya." Sasuke berucap yakin. Bagaimanapun, Uchiha memiliki racun yang kuat.

"Kapan kau mengubah Sakura menjadi Vampire?"

"Di malam saat ia sekarat-"

"Tidak mungkin Sasuke." Itachi memotong perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyit tak suka kala Itachi memotong pembicaraannya. Sementara Gaara memandang Itachi penuh tanda tanya.

"Untuk mengubah manusia sekarat menjadi sebangsa kita dibutuhkan racun yang begitu kuat dan banyak, dan racun Uchiha adalah salah satunya. Tapi seharusnya racunmu yang berada dalam tubuh Sakura sudah habis bereaksi dengan tubuhnya. Sekuat dan sebanyak apapun racunmu, itu takkan sanggup membuat Sakura mengubah Yahiko." Sasuke terdiam membenarkan ucapan Itachi. Sekuat apapun racunnya, seharusnya itu hanya sanggup mengubah Sakura yang sekarat menjadi vampire newborn. Tidak mungkin Sakura menyalurkan racun Sasuke saat ia mengigit Yahiko.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu tentang Sakura yang tidak kita ketahui." Sasuke memandang Itachi meminta penjelasan.

"Aku kenal seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantu." Itachi menatap Sasuke dan Gaara bergantian. Matanya menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Kita harus menemuinya. Kumohon, percayalah padaku."

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Immortal Life (Sekuel My Mortal Mate)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But This Story is Mine!**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura (Slight YahikoSaku)**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Mistery**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Warning! : Typo, Gaje, OOC, dan Sebangsanya! Diharapkan membaca fic saya yang berjudul 'My Mortal Mate' terlebih dahulu!**

 **-Happy Reading! Dilarang mengcopas tanpa seijin author-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi dan Sasuke melesat cepat menyusuri hutan menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Kegelapan di pagi buta ini tak menghalangi langkah kedua pemuda itu. Sedari tadi, tak ada satupun pembicaraan yang mengisi keheningan diantara mereka. Gaara tak bersama mereka. Pemuda Sabaku itu kembali ke tempat tinggalnya untuk meminta bantuan dan juga menemui kakaknya –Temari, karena ia pergi dengan tiba-tiba.

Itachi melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya. Wajah pemuda itu sekilas memang terlihat datar, namun Itachi yang sudah lama mengenal bahkan bersama Sasuke bisa melihat raut panik dalam wajah pemuda itu.

'Bahkan sharingannya masih aktif.' Batin Itachi kala melihat mata sharingan milik adiknya itu.

"Matamu akan lelah jika kau terus mengaktifkan sharinganmu seperti itu." Itachi berucap tenang. Matanya sesekali melirik Sasuke yang diam tak merespon.

Itachi tersenyum. Mata Sasuke kembali menampakkan onyx sekelam malam miliknya. Dalam hati Itachi merasa senang. Meski Sasuke sama sekali tak membalas perkataannya, setidaknya adiknya itu masih mau mendengar dan menuruti perkataannya.

Tap Tap

"Sudah sampai."

Sasuke dan Itachi menghentikan langkah mereka didepan sebuah kastil tua yang tak begitu besar. Pintu besar kastil itu terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan sosok bersurai abu-abu yang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Ah tuan Orochimaru benar. Kalian akan datang." Sasuke memandang tak acuh sosok bersurai abu-abu dengan kacamata didepannya ini. Ia tak tertarik untuk berbasa-basi sekarang. Yang ia inginkan adalah segera bertemu dengan orang yang bisa mengungkap masa lalu Sakura-nya. Dan firasatnya mengatakan bahwa pria berkacamata itu bukanlah orangnya.

"Aa. Ayo kita masuk Sasuke." Itachi melangkah tenang mengikuti Kabuto –Pria bersurai abu-abu dengan kacamata yang menuntunnya memasuki Kastil tua ini. Sementara Sasuke, pemuda itu mengikuti langkah Itachi dan Kabuto yang berjalan didepannya dalam diam.

"Ah, selamat datang Uchiha. Aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu." Sasuke memandang penuh selidik kearah sesosok pria yang kini tengah menyeringai memandangnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kami akan datang Orochimaru?" Itachi memandang datar Orochimaru yang menatap Sasuke penuh minat dengan seringainya. Melihat bahwa tuannya tak berniat memberi jawaban, Kabuto bernisiatif menjelaskannya pada Itachi.

"Tuan Orochimaru merasakan aura kalian." Orochimaru berhenti menatap Sasuke. Matanya yang terlihat seperti mata ular itu kini memandang Itachi.

"Seperti yang Kabuto katakan. Aku merasakan aura Uchiha yang begitu kuat mendekati kastilku." Orochimaru melirik Sasuke yang kini mengalihkan tatapannya dari Orochimaru.

"Aku bisa merasakan auramu yang begitu menyeramkan. Apa yang kau inginkan bocah Uchiha?" Itachi ikut melirik Sasuke yang tengah memandang tajam Orochimaru. Sepertinya mempertemukan Orochimaru dengan Sasuke adalah hal yang buruk. Sasuke tampak ingin menghajar lelaki tua itu.

"Jangan membuatnya berbasa-basi denganmu Orochimaru. Kami kesini ingin mencari tahu asal usul seseorang." Orochimaru mendengus. Uchiha memang selalu _to the point_.

"Ikuti aku." Sasuke dan Itachi berjalan dengan tenang dibelakang Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Mereka sama sekali tak tertarik dengan berbagai patung dan relief ular yang menghiasi dinding kastil ini. Yang ada dipikiran mereka saat ini hanyalah mencari tahu kebenaran tentang Sakura dan mencari gadis itu.

Itachi memperhatikan Kabuto yang tengah mengambil beberapa tumpuk buku dari salah satu rak yang ada di ruangan ini. Tempat ini terlihat seperti sebuah perpustakaan. Dan Itachi menduga bahwa buku-buku itu berisi data dan informasi mengenai klan-klan vampire yang ada.

"Jadi, asal-usul siapa yang ingin kalian ketahui?" Orochimaru memandang Sasuke. Pria itu seolah tahu bahwa Sasukelah yang berkepentingan disini.

"Haruno Sakura." Orochimaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia sama sekali tak pernah mendengar nama atau klan itu.

"Dia vampire newborn yang dulunya adalah seorang manusia." Itachi sedikit memberi penjelasan mengenai Sakura kala mata onyxnya menangkap kebingungan dalam raut wajah Orochimaru.

"Jadi? Apa yang aneh dari seorang vampire newborn sepertinya?" Orochimaru masih belum paham mengenai masalah yang diberikan oleh kedua pemuda Uchiha didepannya ini.

"Ia mengubah kakaknya menjadi vampire setelah mengigitnya." Geram Sasuke merasa tak sabar menghadapi kebingungan Orochimaru. Kabuto terlihat berpikir sejenak setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Itu bisa saja terjadi. Racun Uchiha cukup kuat untuk melakukannya." Itachi menggeleng pelan mendengar spekulasi Kabuto. Matanya menatap serius Orochimaru dan Kabuto.

"Sasuke mengubah Sakura saat gadis itu dalam keadaan sekarat. Aku yakin kalian sudah menangkap keganjilan yang kami maksud." Orochimaru mengangguk paham. Tangan pucatnya mengambil salah satu buku yang Kabuto ambil tadi.

"Ini cukup rumit. Aku tak memiliki data atau informasi mengenai manusia. Jadi, bisa kau beritahu aku ciri-ciri gadis itu?" Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Rasa kesalnya pada Orochimaru menguap saat lelaki tua itu memandang serius kearahnya.

"Ia memiliki mata sehijau emerald dan rambutnya berwarna merah muda." Orochimaru mengernyit mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ciri-ciri gadis itu cukup unik, tapi Orochimaru tahu bahwa klan vampire manapun tak memiliki ciri-ciri seunik itu.

"Tak ada klan vampire yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu. Aku mulai berpikir jika gadis itu adalah titisan dewi musim semi." Itachi memutar bola matanya bosan. Orochimaru masih bisa bercanda rupanya.

"Jangan bercanda." Geraman rendah Sasuke membuat Orochimaru mau tak mau kembali memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Apa gadis itu memiliki tanda khusus atau semacamnya?" Sasuke menunduk. Memandang lantai dengan pandangan menerawang. Tubuhnya tersentak saat ia mengingat sekelebat memorinya bersama Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ada. Sakura memiliki tanda aneh dibelakang telinganya."

 **#FLASHBACK ON**

"Hime, temani aku." Sakura yang saat itu tengah menggulung rambutnya tersentak kaget saat sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya erat dari belakang. Rambut sepunggungnya yang semula hampir tergulung rapi kini tergerai. Menyembunyikan kepala Sasuke yang tengah menenggelamlan wajahnya diceruk leher Sakura.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun kau mengacaukan tatanan rambutku." Sasuke terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Sakura. Jemari Sasuke perlahan terangkat. Menyentuh lembut surai merah muda itu dan mengikatnya ala ekor kuda.

"Maaf Hime. Nah, begini lebih baik." Sasuke tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya dan Sakura pada cermin besar dihadapannya. Sakura yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun ingin aku menemanimu kemana?" Sakura membalikkan badannya, menatap sepasang onyx kelam menawan milik Sasuke. Tangan pucatnya menangkup kedua sisi pipi Sasuke.

"Aku ingin makan." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu? Sasuke-kun bisa meminta pelayan untuk menyediakan darah segar." Sasuke menggeleng. Melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan menarik tangan gadis itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Aku ingin berburu." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya mendengar kata 'berburu' yang Sasuke lontarkan. Tiba-tiba bayangan akan kejadian saat ia menghisap darah kakaknya terlintas. Ia bergidik ngeri seketika.

Sasuke ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Memandang Sakura yang terpaku. Ia tersenyum tipis. Sakura masih belum terbiasa berburu atau meminum darah langsung dari tubuh hewan. Selama ini gadis itu terbiasa meminum darah segar dari gelas yang disediakan peayan. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terbiasa berburu.

"Baiklah. Aku tak jadi berburu. Tapi sebagai gantinya aku ingin –"

Sret

Sakura tersentak lagi. Sasuke dalam sekejap sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Darahmu." Sakura berjengit geli saat lidah Sasuke menyapu permukaan kulit lehernya. Lelaki itu beberapa kali mengecup lembut leher Sakura sebelum menghunuskan taringnya dan menyesap darah Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura merengek meminta Sasuke untuk berhenti. Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan acara makannya. Sakura selalu seperti ini. Gadis itu pasti menyuruh Sasuke untuk menyesap sisi lain dari lehernya, karena Sakura merasa sedikit kesakitan jika Sasuke hanya menyesap darah dari salah satu sisi lehernya dengan lama secara terus menerus.

"Gomen Hime." Sasuke mengalihkan kepalanya kesisi kanan leher Sakura. Ia membenamkan taringnya sekali lagi dan menikmati darah Sakura yang tersalur kedalam mulutnya. Matanya terbuka saat ia merasa cukup puas. Lidahnya menjilat pelan bekas gigitannya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengernyit saat melihat sesuatu.

"Hime, tanda apa yang berada dibelakang telingamu ini?" Sakura mengenggam jemari Sasuke saat dirasa pemuda itu menyentuh pelan daerah belakang telinganya. Jemari lentiknya kini mengusap pelan bagian itu.

"Tanda? Aku tak pernah tahu ada tanda disana. Mungkin saja itu tanda lahirku Sasuke-kun." Sasuke mengangguk. Tak lagi menanyakan tanda yang baru ia sadari itu.

"Aa. Baiklah Hime."

 **#FLASHBACK OFF**

"Jadi tanda seperti apa yang dimiliki gadis itu?" Kabuto bertanya setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke mengenai tanda misterius dibelakang telinga Sakura.

"Sebuah lingkaran." Jawaban singkat Sasuke membuat Orochimaru sedikit membulatkan matanya. Dengan cekatan, ia meletakkan buku yang sedari tadi digenggamnya dan mengambil buku lain. Tangan pucatnya membuka lembar demi lembar buku itu dengan cepat. Matanya bergerak cepat membaca tiap baris kata didalamnya.

"Apa warnanya?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Orochimaru membuat Itachi memandang Orochimaru dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sepertinya lelaki tua itu telah menemukan sesuatu.

"Putih. Lingkaran itu berwarna putih." Seketika Orochimaru menyodorkan buku yang tadi dibacanya kehadapan Sasuke dan Itachi. Kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu mengernyitkan alisnya memandang nama klan yang tertera dalam buku tua itu.

"Klan apa itu?"

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain diwaktu yang sama, sesosok gadis bersurai pink terbangun dengan tangan kekar yang melilit pinggangnya. Tangan itu membuatnya kembali berbaring. Mata emeraldnya memperhatikan helaian oranye pemuda yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya itu.

"Nii-san." Sakura –gadis itu menggeser pelan lengan Yahiko. Sesegera mungkin ia keluar dari kamar itu.

Tap Tap

Ia menapakkan kakinya dengan perlahan. Suasana didalam kastil yang tampak sepi dan gelap tidak membantunya sama sekali. Ia mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya.

"Aku harus lewat mana sekarang." Ia mendesah pelan. Merutuki bangunan dengan banyak ruangan yang ia tempati kini. Kaki telanjangnya berjalan pelan, mencoba untuk tidak menyenggol sesuatu yang bisa saja mengusik penghuni kastil ini.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Memastikan tak ada satupun mahkluk yang sedang mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Ia mendekati sebuah tangga dan menuruninya perlahan. Kakinya membawa gadis itu menuju kearah dapur.

"Ugh aku lapar." Tangan mungilnya membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebuah botol kaca yang ia yakini berisi darah. Membawanya hati-hati dan meninggalkan dapur.

Srekk

"Ah!" Ia memejamkan matanya saat mendengar sobekan kain. Berharap suara itu tak cukup nyaring untuk mengundang rasa curiga penghuni kastil.

"Sial." Tangannya dengan cepat menarik robekan kain yang tertinggal di meja marmer dapur itu.

"Susah sekali.." Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga menarik robekan gaunnya yang tersangkut dimeja marmer itu. Batinnya tak tenang, Bisa gawat kalau sampai ada yang melihatnya.

"Akh!"

Dug

Sakura meringis saat tubuhnya jatuh terduduk kebelakang ketika tangannya berhasil menarik robekan gaunnya itu. Sikunya terasa sakit saat membentur tonjolan pada meja marmer dibelakangnya.

SRETTT

Emerald itu membulat saat dinding dapur tiba-tiba bergeser. Dengan cepat, ia menengokkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Memastikan bahwa dinding itu bergeser bukan karena ulah seseorang selain dirinya.

Sakura membalikkan badannya, menatap tonjolan pada meja marmer yang tadi membentur sikunya.

"Aku rasa setiap kastil memiliki ruangan rahasianya." Sakura bergumam pelan. Berdiri dari posisi terduduknya, dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu yang tercipta pada dinding yang bergeser itu.

Tangan mungilnya meraba pelan dinding itu. Mencoba mencari setidaknya sesuatu yang dapat menerangi lorong gelap didepannya ini. Namun nihil. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekati rak-rak yang ada didapur ini.

"Ini bisa membantu." Tangan mungilnya mengambil sebuah lilin kecil yang ada di rak tersebut. Dengan cekatan ia menghidupkan lilin itu dan mengambil sebuah piring kecil sebagai alas lilinnya.

Kakinya perlahan melangkah memasuki lorong itu. Lorong sempit yang tampak tak berujung itu membuat Sakura sedikit ketakutan.

Mata emeraldnya memandang dinding batu yang membentuk lorong ini. Ia bergidik melihat lumut-lumut yang menempel pada dinding itu. Ia kini menyiapkan hati dan matanya untuk menerima pemandangan buruk yang mungkin saja mennatinya diujung lorong ini.

'Tenang Sakura, setidaknya kau pernah melihat ruang penyiksaan menyeramkan dikastil Uchiha.' Batinnya menenangkan diri.

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat cahaya lilinnya menyorot sepasang kaki berkulit pucat dibalik besi-besi yang membentuk sel penjara tersebut. Kaki telanjang itu tampak kotor dengan beberapa goresan luka yang menampilkan bekas darah yang telah mengering.

"Si-siapa disana?" Ia berucap pelan. Membuat suaranya agar terdengar tegas dan seolah-olah tak merasa ketakutan. Padahal dalam hati ia terus-terusan mengutuki nada bicaranya yang membuat gadis itu tampak gugup.

Dengan mantap, Sakura memberanikan diri mendekati sel penjara itu. Masih mengandalkan cahaya lilin yang minim, ia memasukkan sebelah lengannya ke dalam celah sel tersebut. Mengarahkan lilin yang ia bawa untuk menyinari sosok yang terduduk didalam sel didepannya ini.

"Astaga.."

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Hinamori Hikari (Guest) : Arigatou atas reviewnyaaa :) sampai chap berapa ya? Umm sampai chapter 13 kira-kira hehe**


	10. Chapter 10

**Immortal Life (Sekuel My Mortal Mate)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But This Story is Mine!**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura (Slight YahikoSaku)**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Mistery**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Warning! : Typo, Gaje, OOC, dan Sebangsanya! Diharapkan membaca fic saya yang berjudul 'My Mortal Mate' terlebih dahulu!**

 **-Happy Reading! Dilarang mengcopas tanpa seijin author-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga.. Hinata-chan?!" Sakura menutup mulutnya. Mata emeraldnya terbelalak melihat sesosok gadis bersurai indigo yang sangat dikenalnya. Keadaan gadis itu cukup memprihatinkan. Gaunnya yang berwarna ungu muda tampak kotor dengan bekas tanah yang masih menempel dibeberapa bagian. Ujung gaunnya juga sedikit robek. Rambut indigonya tampak kusut. Dan yang lebih membuat Sakura tercengang adalah mata gadis itu yang terbuka dan memandang kosong kedepan.

"Hinata-chan! Sadarlah! Hei, Hinata!" Sakura memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam sel itu. Sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang lilin bergerak-gerak mencoba menggapai rambut Hinata yang tergerai berantakan. Berharap jika ia menarik surai indigo itu, Hinata akan tersadar.

"Hin- Akhhh." Kepala Sakura tertarik kebelakang saat sebuah tangan menarik surai merah muda panjangnya. Kedua tangannya yang berada didalam sel itu seolah terjebak. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang.

"Dasar gadis nakal." Emeraldnya terbelalak saat mendengar suara berat nan dingin yang dikenalnya itu. Tangan yang menarik rambutnya terlepas dan kini tangan lain menarik kedua lengannya yang terjebak didalam sel penjara Hinata itu.

"Nii-san." Sakura mencicit takut saat pemilik tangan itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia bisa melihat kakaknya yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin yang sarat akan kemarahan. Beberapa pemuda berjubah awan merah berdiri dibelakang kakaknya. Menyeringai remeh menatap Sakura yang tertangkap basah.

Bugh

Kesadaran Sakura menghilang saat Yahiko memukul tengkuk gadis itu. Namun Sakura masih bisa mendengar gumaman lirih kakaknya.

"Maaf Imouto. Seandainya kau menurut padaku. Aku tak akan melakukan ini."

.

.

.

.

Gaara mengernyit saat dirinya memasuki wilayah hutan tempatnya tinggal. Pemandangan hutan yang tampak kacau jelas terlihat meski matahari belum sepenuhnya menampakkan diri. Beberapa pohon tampak tumbang dan terdapat bekas cakaran dimana-mana. Keadaan hutan yang hancur berantakan seperti ini mengingatkannya saat Naruto mengamuk-

"Gaara!" Temari berjalan cepat menghampiri Gaara yang terdiam memandangi hutan tempatnya tinggal yang tampak kacau ini. Gadis itu segera memeluk adiknya dan menarik lengan Gaara untuk mengikutinya.

"Apa yang terjadi Temari-nee?" Gaara terbelalak melihat 'pemukiman' tempat kawanan rubahnya tinggal yang kini tampak kacau seperti habis terjadi penyerangan. Pohon tumbang, tanah retak, dan beberapa bangunan hancur.

"Hinata hilang. Naruto bilang ia diculik beberapa orang." Temari berujar panik. Sekarang ia tahu siapa yang menyebabkan kehancuran ini.

"Naruto mengamuk. Dan Jiraiya-sama berhasil menghentikannya." Gaara melepas genggaman tangan Temari dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Naruto yang terduduk lemas disalah satu batang pohon yang ia tumbangkan.

"Naruto. Ceritakan padaku." Gaara menepuk pelan bahu Naruto. Iris sapphire pemuda itu kini berubah menjadi jingga. Kemarahannya masih belum reda rupanya.

"Hime-chan.. diculik oleh lima orang vampire. Ini salahku. Harusnya aku tak mengerjainya. Harusnya aku-" Naruto berhenti meracau saat Gaara meninju pipinya. Naruto memandang marah Gaara. Namun, kemarahannya surut saat sepasang jade Gaara memandangnya dingin.

"Penyesalanmu tak akan membuatnya kembali. Mengapa kau tak mencarinya?" Naruto menghela nafas putus asa. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa melawan lima orang vampire seorang diri, Tadinya aku berencana untuk menemui Sasuke dan meminta bantuannya." Naruto menunduk lemas. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang menculiknya?" Gaara kembali mengorek informasi dari Naruto. Ia memandang prihatin Naruto.

"Entahlah, aku tak pernah melihat mereka disekitar sini. Salah seorang dari mereka memiliki rambut oranye dan bermata ungu-"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat Gaara mencengkram kuat pundaknya. Jade lelaki itu terbelalak.

"Rambut oranye dan mata ungu katamu? Ini gawat." Gaara menarik lengan Naruto yang kebingungan melihat sikap pemuda Sabaku itu. Ia mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan Gaara yang kini melangkah tergesa.

"Kita harus menemui Sasuke. Sakura dalam bahaya." Naruto menahan lengan Gaara. Matanya sapphirenya telah kembali. Ia memandang Gaara dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Tapi Hinata juga dalam bahaya!" Gaara balas menatap tajam Naruto.

"Sakura juga dalam bahaya! Dan kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hinata. Jadi diam dan ikuti aku!" Naruto masih terdiam. Enggan mengikuti langkah Gaara.

"Apa hubungan Sakura dengan Hinata?" Gaara mengacak frustasi rambutnya menghadapi tingkah keras kepala Naruto.

"Sakura dibawa seseorang dan menurutku orang itu jugalah yang telah menculik Hinata!" Naruto membulatkan matanya. Dengan langkah cepat ia mengikuti Gaara yang berjalan didepannya.

"Jelaskan semua yang kau tahu Gaara." Naruto dan Gaara kini merubah wujud mereka menjadi rubah.

"Nanti kujelaskan. Sekarang kita temui Jiraiya-sama untuk meminta bantuan." Kedua pemuda rubah itupun dengan cepat mengumpulkan rekan mereka untuk menyelamatkan Hinata dan Sakura.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Gaara?" Jiraiya memandang serius kearah Gaara yang tiba-tiba datang meminta bantuan. Pemuda itu sudah mengumpulkan rekan-rekannya dan sekarang tinggal meminta ijin darinya saja.

"Sakura dibawa oleh seseorang yang kemungkinan juga telah menculik Hinata. Aku dan Sasuke sebelumnya telah menemui Itachi untuk mencari Sakura, namun Sakura dibawa oleh kakaknya." Jelas Gaara.

"Sasuke dan Itachi sekarang sedang mencari asal usul Sakura di kastil seseorang yang bernama Orochimaru. Dan aku kembali untuk meminta bantuan untuk mencari Sakura." Jiraya mengangguk. Mendengar nama Orochimaru membuatnya berpikir bahwa masalah yang terjadi sekarang pastilah cukup membingungkan. Sampai-sampai membutuhkan bantuan seorang ilmuan gila seperti Orochimaru itu.

"Aku mohon Jiraiya-sensei. Ijinkan kami. Ini juga menyangkut Hinata." Jiraiya memandang Naruto. Pemuda itu memanggilnya 'Jiraiya-sensei'. Dan Jiraiya tahu, jika Naruto sudah memanggilnya seperti itu, itu berarti Naruto serius.

"Baiklah. Berikan sinyal jika kalian dalam keadaan mendesak. Kami akan datang menyusul kalian." Naruto dan Gaara mengangguk serempak. Mereka membungkuk hormat kemudian pergi menemui rekan-rekannya.

.

.

.

.

Matahari masih belum mau memunculkan dirinya secara terang-terangan. Sinarnya mengintip malu-malu.

"Klan apa ini?" Orochimaru mendengus mendengar komentar Itachi dan Sasuke saat ia menyodorkan bukunya kehadapan pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia sudah menduga jika mereka tak akan mengetahui nama klan ini.

"Aku tak heran kalian bertanya seperti itu. Klan ini memang sudah lama tak terdengar kabarnya." Itachi mengangguk. Sementara Sasuke terdiam seolah membiarkan Orochimaru untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Klan Ootsuki adalah klan yang semua keturunannya berjenis kelamin perempuan. Klan ini membutuhkan seorang lelaki dari klan lain yang mau memimpin klan Ootsuki. Namun, tak banyak yang menginginkannya. Klan Ootsuki memiliki banyak musuh." Orochimaru menatap Sasuke yang tampak tak berminat mendengar penjelasan umum mengenai klan ini.

"Mereka memiliki kemampuan mata yang disebut Rinnegan. Mata itu bisa menghipnotis lawan yang memandangnya. Mata klan Ootsuki tak akan mempan dengan Sharingan. Begitu pula sebaliknya" Orochimaru menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang tampak tertarik mendengar kekuatan khusus klan Ootsuki itu.

"Bagaimana ciri mata itu?" Itachi mengalihkan perhatian Orochimaru dari adiknya.

"Mata itu berwarna ungu. Semakin kuat pemilik matanya, maka akan nampak lingkaran hitam menghiasi mata itu." Orochimaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandang Itachi yang tersentak setelah mendengar penjelasannya.

"Yahiko memiliki mata itu." Ucapan Itachi membuat Orochimaru semakin yakin jika kakak beradik Haruno itu adalah keturunan klan Ootsuki.

"Apa hubungan tanda yang Sakura miliki dengan klan itu?" Orochimaru kembali menyodorkan buku dalam genggamannya saat Sasuke bertanya padanya.

"Kau bisa melihat perbedaannya di buku ini. Seorang keturunan murni klan Ootsuki memiliki tanda lingkaran hitam di belakang telinganya. Warna lingkaran itu menunjukkan seberapa murni darah mereka." Orochimaru menjelaskan maksud dari gambar dalam buku itu. Sasuke bisa melihat tanda lingkaran yang sama yang ada pada Sakura didalam buku tersebut.

"Jika lingkarannya berwarna abu-abu, itu berarti wanita dari klan Ootsuki itu memiliki setengah darah manusia. Dan jika warnanya putih, orang itu memiliki seperempat darah Klan Ootsuki dalam tubuhnya." Itachi mengangguk. Ia paham sekarang. Jadi kemungkinan Sakura dan Yahiko merupakan anak hasil pernikahan antara seorang wanita half-vampire dan seorang manusia.

"Jadi maksudmu nenek Sakura adalah keturunan murni vampire klan Ootsuki yang menikah dengan seorang manusia biasa?" Orochimaru menyeringai membenarkan dugaan Sasuke. Titik terang dari masalah ini mulai terlihat.

"Tapi bukankah kau mengatakan semua keturunan klan Ootsuki adalah perempuan? dan kenapa Sakura tak memiliki mata itu?" Sasuke masih belum sepenuhnya mempercayai dugaan yang disampaikan oleh Orochimaru. Ia tak ingin mempercayainya begitu saja.

"Itu hanya terjadi dikalangan darah murni klan Ootsuki. Jadi, jika memang benar ibu Sakura yang merupakan half-vampire menikahi manusia biasa, adanya keturunan lelaki bisa saja terjadi. Dan juga, Sakura bukan keturunan murni klan Ootsuki. Tak heran mengapa ia tak mewarisi mata itu." Sasuke terdiam. Dalam hati membenarkan penjelasan Orochimaru.

"Dan darah klan Ootsuki yang mengalir ditubuh Sakura dan Yahiko bisa menjadi alasan kenapa Sakura bisa mengubah Yahiko menjadi vampire. Darah Sakura yang bercampur dengan racunmu secara tidak langsung berpindah kedalam tubuh Yahiko saat gadis itu mengigitnya."

"Kemungkinan darah Ootsuki dalam tubuh Yahiko bereaksi dengan darah Sakura yang sebelumnya telah tercampur dengan racunmu."

Orochimaru kembali mengambil buku miliknya dari tangan Sasuke. Kedua pemuda Uchiha dihadapannya terdiam. Sepertinya mereka sudah menemukan jawaban dari keganjilan yang mereka hadapi.

Duagh

Brakk

Semua mata didalam ruangan itu teralihkan saat mendengar suara gaduh yang terdengar dari luar kastil ini. Mereka semua melesat cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju asal suara gaduh diluar sana.

"Ah. Aku benci siluman rubah." Orochimaru bergumam jengkel saat melihat pintu gerbang kastilnya telah hancur diterjang beberapa ekor siluman rubah.

Dua ekor rubah perlahan mendekat dan mengubah wujudnya menjadi dua sosok pemuda bersurai merah bata dan pirang.

"Gaara, Naruto." Sasuke bergumam menyebutkan nama kedua pemuda rubah yang kini menghampirinya. Wajah panik Naruto mengundang perhatiannya.

"Sasuke. Hinata diculik oleh seseorang. Kudengar dari Naruto, orang itu memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan kakak Sakura." Sasuke membulatkan matanya mendengar kabar itu.

"Ya. Salah satu dari kelima orang itu memiliki surai oranye dan mata ungu yang sedikit aneh." Naruto membenarkan perkataan Gaara. Ia memandang serius kearah Sasuke.

Itachi tersentak. Pemuda dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu hanya Yahiko yang memilikinya. Sudah pasti itu Yahiko. Apa sebenarnya tujuan Yahiko menculik gadis bernama Hinata itu?

Tiba-tiba Itachi teringat akan aura Hyuuga yang sempat ia rasakan beberapa saat lalu disekitar Yahikp.

"Apa gadis itu seorang Hyuuga?" Naruto dan Gaara mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Itachi. Naruto mengangguk cepat menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"Aku samar-samar merasakan aura Hyuuga saat Yahiko menjemput Sakura." Ucapan Itachi membuat mereka semua terdiam. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jadi maksudmu Yahiko yang menculik Hinata kemudian menjemput Sakura begitu?" Sasuke menggeram pelan. 'Masalah apalagi sekarang?' batinnya.

"Mata seorang Hyuuga memiliki kemampuan untuk mengikuti jejak aura seseorang yang mereka kenali. Dan aku yakin ia mengenal Sakura." Itachi memandang kedua pemuda rubah itu seakan meminta pembenaran atas pernyataannya. Ia mendesah berat saat melihat anggukan Naruto.

"Aku memang tak melihat keberadaan gadis itu. Saat itu Yahiko datang seorang diri. Kemungkinan Yahiko menculik Hinata untuk mengetahui keberadaan markasku dengan mengikuti jejak aura Sakura." Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk mengatur emosinya untuk tidak mengamuk saat itu juga.

"Benar juga. Tempatmu tersembunyi dan tak mudah untuk menemukannya." Gaara bergumam. Naruto yang berada disampingnya melirikkan matanya kearah pemuda Sabaku itu.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha Obito?" Mendengar nama itu, semua mahkluk disana sontak memandang Sasuke. Aura Sasuke terasa menyeramkan. 'Sepertinya dia sedang mengendalikan emosinya.' Batin Orochimaru merasakan aura Sasuke yang tampak tak stabil.

"Aku.. aku tak tahu. Tapi jika benar, itu berarti Yahiko adalah anggota Akatsuki." Itachi memijat pelipisnya. Ia tak menyangka semua akan menjadi serumit ini.

"Aku membawa Sakura karena aku tahu dia sedang diincar oleh Akatsuki." Pengakuan Itachi membuat Sasuke memandang pemuda itu tajam.

"Apa hubungannya Sakura dengan Akatsuki?!" Naruto dan Gaara terkejut mendengar Sasuke bertanya dengan nada membentak pada Itachi. Mata Sharingannya berputar liar.

"Bisa jadi ini adalah jebakan. Uchiha Obito pasti tau kau masih hidup. Dia pasti akan menyerangmu cepat atau lambat. Aku bahkan heran mengapa ia belum menyerangmu sampai saat ini." Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang tak tahu apa-apa disini.

"Argh! Bisakah kalian membicarakan sesuatu yang aku mengerti?!" Gaara memandang tajam Naruto yang kini tengah menjambak surai pirangnya.

"Diam saja Naruto." Naruto mendengus keras mendengar teguran Gaara yang sama sekali tak membantunya.

"Kuso!" Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalam jubahnya. Ia membuka kotak itu dan terlihatlah dua buah lonceng bertali merah didalamnya.

Kringg Kringg

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?." Naruto menelan ludah melihat Mangkeyo Sharingan milik Sasuke.

"Memanggil Kakashi."

.

.

Kringg Kringg

Pria bersurai perak yang sedari tadi tengah membaca sesuatu itu tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara lonceng. Dengan cepat, ia memasukkan kertas yang sedari tadi dibacanya itu kedalam amplop merah yang ia temukan didepan Kastil Uchiha.

"Sunshin!"

Kakashi membuka matanya, ia berpindah tempat dengan begitu cepat. Sekarang ia sudah berada didepan Sasuke yang tengah memandangnya dengan Mangekyo Sharingan miliknya.

"Aku baru saja menemukan ini didepan kastilmu." Kakashi langsung menyerahkan amplop merah yang ia temukan tadi kepada Sasuke. Matanya bergulir menatap sekelilingnya. Ia cukup terkejut melihat Itachi berada disana.

"Itachi?" Itachi mengangguk kecil memandang Kakashi.

"Arghhh! Brengsek!" Sasuke meremas amplop merah tersebut beserta dengan isinya. Emosinya tak dapat ditahan lagi setelah membaca isi surat itu.

"Apa yang terjadi Teme?!" Naruto menatap panik Sasuke. Mengabaikan rasa takutnya saat mata Sasuke yang dipenuhi kemarahan itu memandangnya.

"Akatsuki menawan Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka ingin aku datang jika ingin Sakura selamat." Itachi memejamkan matanya. Sudah ia duga ini pasti terjadi.

"Naruto!" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kakashi yang berada disampingnya. Kedua onyx lelaki itu memandangnya serius.

"Kau bisa mencium bau mate-mu kan? Ikuti baunya. Sakura dan Hinata pasti berada di tempat yang sama. Kita harus menyelamatkan mereka sekarang juga." Naruto mengangguk paham. Ia segera mengubah wujudnya menjadi seekor rubah.

"Uchiha!" Sasuke dan Itachi menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. Menatap Orochimaru yang berdiri disamping Kabuto ."Klan Ootsuki juga memiliki kekuatan fisik yang kuat. Jangan sampai kau terkena tinjunya." Ucap Orochimaru tampak sedikit mengerti akan situasi yang sedang terjadi. Setelah mendengar perkataan Orochimaru, Sasuke mengangguk dan bersiap pergi mengikuti Naruto.

"Ikuti aku!"

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **Yosh! Sudah chapter 10 nih~ terimakasih sudah meninggalkan jejak kalian di fic ini ya :)**

 **Author butuh saran dan kritikan kalian nih readers, jadi silahkan isi kotak review dibawah ini ya *plak**

 **Balasan review :**

 **guest (Guest): arigatou atas reviewnya :D wah maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan dan kurang greget *plak author kurang sabar nih *diinjek**

 **Arigatouuuuuu :***

 **Rnr?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Immortal Life (Sekuel My Mortal Mate)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But This Story is Mine!**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura (Slight YahikoSaku)**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Mistery**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Warning! : Typo, Gaje, OOC, dan Sebangsanya! Diharapkan membaca fic saya yang berjudul 'My Mortal Mate' terlebih dahulu!**

 **-Happy Reading! Dilarang mengcopas tanpa seijin author-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki tergesa itu menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup untuk memecah keheningan di kastil tua itu. Jubah hitam bermotif merah sosok itu berkibar terbawa angin yang bergesekan dengan tubuh rampingnya. Ekspresinya datar, namun siapa yang tahu apa yang terjadi didalam pikirannya?

"Mereka sudah bergerak." Sosok yang terduduk di singgasananya itu menyeringai mendengar laporan salah satu rekannya. Ia berdiri, "Ayo bersiap, Zetsu." Dan kedua sosok itu menghilang seketika.

.

.

Yahiko memandang kosong sosok gadis yang juga tengah memandang kosong kearahnya. Sudah sejak 30 menit yang lalu lelaki itu terus saja melakukan hal yang sama. Konan yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, perlahan mendekat.

"Yahiko, apa kau.. benar-benar ingin melakukan hal ini padanya?"Yahiko terdiam. Sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku harap kau tak menyesalinya. Bukannya aku ingin mengkhianati Tobi, hanya saja..kau masih bisa melepas Sakura."

Yahiko dengan cepat berbalik memandang Konan, "Aku tak akan menyesalinya. Ingat itu!"

.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru-sama, anda ingin pergi kemana?" Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik sejenak untuk melihat anak buahnya yang kini tengah mengikutinya.

"Kastil Uchiha. Jangan ikuti aku." Genma mendengus mendengar perintah atasannya. Shikamaru memang suka begitu. Bepergian seorang diri tanpa ingin diikuti oleh siapapun.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Bos." Shikamaru tersenyum tipis sembari melambaikan tangannya. Melanjutkan langkahnya untuk memasuki hutan yang berada dekat dengan markasnya.

.

.

Langkah kaki Shikamaru berhenti didepan Kastil Uchiha. Dengan santai, ia memasuki bangunan tua itu.

"Sepi sekali." Gumamnya saat tak menemukan satu orang pun disana. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan kastil Uchiha. Tujuannya sekarang adalah markas para siluman rubah.

Shikamaru menangkap sosok pirang tengah memakan sesuatu dihadapannya. Ia kenal sosok itu.

"Hei Sabaku."

Merasa dipanggil, sosok itu menoleh kearah Shikamaru. Pemuda nanas itu mengernyit saat melihat mulut rubah itu dipenuhi darah. "Habiskan makananmu." Rubah itu dengan cepat menghabiskan santapannya. Perlahan, tubuhnya mulai berubah menjadi sesosok gadis.

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru mendengus, gadis didepannya ini membuat moodnya buruk. "Aku ingin bertemu Naruto."

Temari –gadis itu menghela nafas, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. "Naruto dan Gaara pergi menyelamatkan Hinata dan Sakura." Ucapnya, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Temari mengangguk paham. Shikamaru benar-benar tak tahu masalah rumit yang sedang terjadi.

"Hinata diculik, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Gaara bilang semua itu saling berhubungan." Temari bisa melihat kernyitan alis yang terbentuk di dahi pemuda nanas itu. Ia kembali bertanya, "Ada urusan apa kau mencari Naru-"

"Berikan aku sedikit bulu rubahmu." Temari memandang tajam Shikamaru yang dengan seenaknya memotong pembicaraannya. Ia melihat pemuda itu tengah mengenggam sesuatu seperti.. alat pelacak?

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan bulu rubahku?" Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan. Berurusan dengan gadis keras kepala memang merepotkan."Aku ingin menyusul Naruto."

Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Gaara bersama Naruto. Kau dan Gaara bersaudara. Aura kalian memiliki kemiripan. Aku akan menggunakan aura yang menempel di bulumu untuk melacaknya. " Temari mengangguk paham, dengan cepat ia berubah kembali menjadi rubah dan membiarkan Shikamaru mencabut bulu pirangnya.

Temari memekik kecil saat Shikamaru mencabutnya dengan sedikit kasar. "Sakit bodoh!"

"Maaf. Kenapa kau tak ikut bersama mereka, eh?"

Temari menggeleng lemah. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Seorang rubah betina dilarang mengikuti peperangan."

Shikamaru mengangguk paham. Tanpa basa-basi ia berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Temari yang menatapnya jengkel.

"Hei! Kau akan menyusulnya sendiri? Setidaknya bawalah pasukan. Kudengar lawan mereka sangat kuat!" Shikamaru yang mendengar peringatan Temari sontak mengacungkan pistol perak dikedua tangannya.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Temari menggumam pelan. Membiarkan Shikamaru melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Hei Tuan Nanas! Lindungi mereka!" Meskipun Shikamaru sudah tak terlihat lagi, ia yakin pemuda itu pasti mendengar teriakannya.

"Terimakasih.."

.

.

.

.

Dug Dug Dug Dug Dug Dug

Sret sret

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar ramai membuat hutan ini tampak sedang berada dalam kondisi perang. Bunyi ranting yang terinjak serta dahan-dahan pohon yang tertebas semakin menekankan keadaan genting yang terjadi.

Langkah-langkah kaki hewan berkaki empat memenuhi tanah. Begitu juga dengan dahan pohon yang sedikit rusak akibat dijadikan sebagai pijakan.

Sasuke yang melesat cepat disamping wujud rubah Naruto memandang tajam kedepan. Seolah ingin membakar apa saja yang menghalangi jalan mereka. "Naruto, apa masih jauh?"

"Bau Hinata semakin kuat. Aku rasa kita akan sampai sebentar lagi." Sasuke mendecih. Ia berjanji akan membunuh siapa saja yang telah menyakiti Hime-nya.

Kedua sosok itu melesat cepat diikuti Gaara, Itachi, Kakashi, dan beberapa siluman rubah kawanan Naruto. Setelah keluar dari kastil Orochimaru, mereka sepakat untuk mencari Sakura dan Hinata hari itu juga meski mereka sama sekali tak tahu banyak tentang musuh. Yang mereka tahu hanya satu. Mereka Akatsuki, dan kekuatan mereka tak bisa dianggap remeh. Setidaknya, begitu yang Itachi tahu.

Selama perjalanan, Itachi terus berpikir. Tentang mengapa Obito merekrut Yahiko. Mengapa, tiba-tiba Akatsuki mengincar Sakura, dan tentang mengapa Obito baru sekarang melaksanakan rencananya untuk menghancurkan Sasuke. Bukannya ia ingin penyerangan Akatsuki dilakukan lebih cepat, ia justru bersyukur mereka menunda rencananya. Tapi semakin kesini, semua yang terjadi semakin tidak masuk akal bagi Itachi.

"Kita sampai!" seruan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Itachi. Didepan sana, mereka bisa melihat sebuah kastil tua yang besar. Tanpa aba-aba, mereka menerobos masuk dan menghancurkan tembok depan kastil itu.

Sasuke, Gaara, dan Itachi sontak terbelalak melihat Sakura yang diikat didebuah tiang. Gadis itu tampak memandang kosong kedepan, seolah jiwanya telah hilang entah kemana. Disampingnya, berdiri sosok bertopeng oranye yang Itachi yakini adalah Obito.

"Selamat datang.. Uchiha."

Buagh

Dug

Sasuke mendapat serangan tiba-tiba. Bisa ia lihat sosok bersurai oranye bermata ungu yang kini tengah memandangnya sengit. "Kau?!"

"Kembalikan Sakura, brengsek!" Sasuke menerjang Yahiko. Pemuda Haruno itu dengan gesit dapat menghindari semua serangan Sasuke. Yahiko terus menghindar, berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat Sakura berada. Memancing Sasuke untuk pergi menjauhi lokasi ini.

"Sasuke!" Itachi hendak menyusul Sasuke, namun sebuah pedang hampir saja menusuk lehernya jika saja ia tak menghindar.

"Sasori!" Sosok merah dengan benang pengendali di masing-masing jarinya itu menghalangi Itachi. Matanya menatap tajam mata sharingan milik Itachi.

Itachi menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari Sasori. Ia memperhatikan sejenak keadaan di sekelilingnya. Beberapa anggota Akatsuki lainnya tengah melawan kawanan siluman rubah, termasuk Gaara yang tengah melawan Deidara. Sementara Naruto tengah mencari keberadaan Hinata. 'Cih, Obito sengaja memisahkan kami.'

"Lawan aku pengkhianat." Ucapan Sasori tidak memancing emosinya. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka semua –Akatsuki dan dirinya adalah pengkhianat.

"Kita sama-sama pengkhianat. Kau mengkhianati keluargamu demi seorang manusia." Sasori memandang datar Itachi. Pemuda Uchiha itu salah satu dari sekian orang yang mengetahui asal-usulnya. Meskipun begitu, Itachi hanya tahu sebagian kecil dari masa lalunya.

"Aku melakukannya demi adikku." Itachi menyeringai tipis, "Kita sama-sama berkhianat demi adik yang kita sayangi."

Sasori mengarahkan salah satu bonekanya mendekati Itachi. Melihat boneka yang taka sing itu membuat Itachi segera mengambil pedangnya.

TAK

Sasori menyeringai sinis, "Kau masih mengingat karyaku ini rupanya."

'Cih, ia menggunakan boneka penghisap jiwanya. Aku tak bisa menyentuhnya.' Batin Itachi sembari menangkis serangan boneka yang dengan agresif mencoba menyentuhnya itu. Jiwanya bisa terhisap dan terkurung jika boneka itu sedikit saja menyentuh tubuhnya.

Srett

Crack

"Akh." Itachi memegang pundaknya yang terasa nyeri, Tebasan pedangnya berhasil menghancurkan boneka racun Sasori yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya dari belakang. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung yang selalu ia bawa, dan menancapkan benda itu ditubuhnya.

Sasori mendecih, Itachi berhasil mengekstrak penawar racunnya. "Tak kusangka kau berhasil membuat penawarnya dari potongan tubuh bonekaku yang kau tebas saat kita bertarung dulu." Itachi memandang datar Sasori yang masih berdiri kokoh dengan beberapa boneka disekelilingnya.

"Ayo akhiri pertarungan ini."

.

.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?!" Sasuke menyerang Yahiko dengan membabi buta, Hasrat membunuhnya semakin besar saat ini.

Yahiko terus menangkis serangan Sasuke. Matanya tak lepas menatap mata sharingan Sasuke yang berputar liar. Mencoba untuk menghipnotisnya.

"Kau tak akan bisa menggunakan matamu padaku." Sasuke menyeringai sadis. Matanya telah berubah menjadi Mangekyo Sharingan.

' _Mata klan Ootsuki tak akan mempan dengan Sharingan. Begitu pula sebaliknya'_ Ucapan Orochimaru terus terngiang di dalam pikiran Sasuke.

Yahiko mengarahkan tinjunya kearah Sasuke, namun bungsu Uchiha itu melesat cepat menghindarinya. Ia tak boleh gegabah, ia masih ingat penjelasan Orochimaru tentang klan Ootsuki.

' _Mereka juga memiliki kekuatan fisik yang kuat. Jangan sampai kau terkena tinjunya.'_

Sekarang giliran Yahiko yang menyerang Sasuke dengan membabi buta. Lelaki itu semakin memojokkan Sasuke yang dengan cepat menghindar.

Byarrrr

Bola api besar tiba-tiba menerjang Yahiko dari depan. Ia menghindar dengan cepat, Tapi bola api lainnya menyerang pemuda itu dari samping.

Duagh

Yahiko terpental. Tinjuan kilat Sasuke berhasil mengenainya. Tubuh pemuda itu membentur pohon yang seketika rubuh.

Brak

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke membakar pohon itu dengan api hitam abadinya. Namun-

Duagh

-Yahiko dengan cepat berdiri dibelakangnya dan menendang Sasuke kearah api hitam itu.

'Sial' Sasuke dengan cepat memadamkan api hitamnya. Tubuhnya menabrak pohon yang sama dengan Yahiko. Perlahan, Sasuke bangkit berdiri, sebelah tangannya memperbaiki tulang bahunya yang bergeser akibat pukulan Yahiko.

Krekk

"Kau sengaja menjauhkanku dari Sakura." Yahiko terdiam tak menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Membuat pemuda Uchiha itu mendecih kesal.

"Aku yakin kau tak ingin melukai orang yang kau sayangi jika kita bertarung disana." Sasuke tertegun. Benar juga, mereka sama-sama menyayangi Sakura.

"Kenapa kau memperlakukannya seperti itu? Bukankah dia adikmu?" Sasuke dan Yahiko sama-sama terdiam ditempat mereka masing-masing. Mereka berdiri berjauhan satu sama lain.

"Ya. Aku hanya ingin menjauhkannya darimu. Kau telah mengambilnya dariku Uchiha." Sasuke menggeram, bersiap menerjang Yahiko dengan tinjunya lagi.

"Kau yang menambilnya dariku! Dia mate abadiku!"

Duagh

Sasuke meninju udara. Lagi-lagi Yahiko menghindar. Namun dengan cepat, pemuda Haruno itu telah berada disampingnya dan sebentar lagi kepalan tangannya akan mengenai perut Sasuke.

Srett

Sasuke juga tak kalah gesitnya menghindar. Ia menjaga jarak dari Yahiko.

"Aku mencintainya. Kau mengubahnya menjadi mahkluk hina sepertimu!" Yahiko mendesis marah pada Sasuke. Mengeluarkan semua emosinya dipertarungan pertama sekaligus terakhir bagi mereka.

"Kau kakaknya! Sakura mencintaiku sejak dulu!" Sasuke sempat terkejut saat mengetahui kenyataan yang Yahiko ucapkan. Pantas saja, lelaki itu sampai bertindak sejauh ini.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kau memilikinya."

"Cih"

.

.

Tobi menyeringai licik melihat Sasori dan Itachi yang sibuk bertarung didepannya. Sementara Yahiko berhasil menjauhkan Sasuke dari Sakura.

'Dasar bodoh'

Dengan cepat, Tobi meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas kepala Sakura. Seketika, pemuda itu menghilang. Meninggalkan tubuh Sakura yang masih terikat dengan pandangan kosong.

Deg

Itachi merasa aura Sakura yang samar-samar terasa kini telah hilang sepenuhnya. Ia sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura.

'Ekspresi itu.. jiwanya berada didimensi lain!'

"Sakura! Sadarlah!"

Syuttt

Itachi mengabaikan Sasori dan berlari menerjang Tobi yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Sakura. Namun sayangnya, pergerakannya tertahan oleh Sasori.

'Sial, ia mengendalikan tubuhku dengan benang sialan itu.'

Tobi terkekeh memandang Itachi yang tak berkutik sama sekali. Dengan pelan, Ia mendekati Itachi yang sama sekali tak bisa bergerak.

"Ini akibatnya jika kau berkhianat padaku." Tobi menyeringai, melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tak menyangka kau membiarkan adikmu hidup. Tadinya aku ingin langsung saja membunuhnya begitu aku tahu ia masih hidup. Tapi.. aku menemukan rencana yang lebih menarik." Itachi menatap tajam Tobi yang berada persis didepannya. Matanya berusaha mengeluarkan api Amaterasu.

"Kau tak akan bisa menggunakan matamu. Semua sarafmu telah ditahan oleh Sasori. Kau menyedihkan." Tobi melangkah mendekati Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia mengangkat kasar dagu Sakura.

"Gadis ini akan membuat rencanaku berjalan sempurna. Rencana pembalasan dendam.. sekaligus rencana pembangkitan kekasihku yang telah Uchiha bunuh dengan keji!" Itachi terbelalak. Ia tahu kasus itu. Kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan klannya kepada seorang manusia keturunan _monster hunter_. Tapi ia tak tahu jika manusia itu adalah kekasih Obito.

"Kau tak mengetahuinya, hm? Mate abadiku terbunuh oleh keluargaku sendiri! Dan aku berhasil membalaskan dendamku pada Uchiha. Tapi kau.. membiarkan adikmu hidup. Aku tak benar-benar ingin merekrutmu bersamamu." Itachi mendengar pengakuan Tobi dengan geram.

"Aku berencana akan membunuhmu setelah kau berhasil membunuh semua anggota klan. Tapi sebelum itu, aku sengaja membiarkanmu hidup agar kau bisa membantuku membangun kekuasaan." Itachi terbelalak. Ternyata Obito memanfaatkannya selama ia masih berada dipihak pemuda itu.

"Setelah kau mengkhianatiku, aku tahu jika Sasuke masih hidup. Saat itu aku memancingnya dengan membuat kerusuhan di Konoha Barat. Tapi sesuatu yang menarik membuatku menunda penyerangan itu." Tobi menyeringai licik. Melihat ekspresi Itachi yang tergaket benar-benar membuatnya senang.

"Sasuke mengubah matenya menjadi vampire. Dan kau tahu rencanaku selanjutnya?" Ttobi terkekeh, kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Aku akan membunuhnya didepan Sasuke agar ia merasakan penderitaanku dan juga aku akan-

-mengambil tubuh gadis itu!"

Deg

.

.

.

.

- **TBC-**

 **Holaaaa author balik lagi nih. Maaf ya author telat updatenya. Sibuk sama sekolah nih hehe. Btw, bentar lagi fic ini selesai. Jadi, terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah memberi review dan memfav/memfollow fic ini. Semua yg kalian berikan begitu berarti buat author *kecupmesra**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Borgia Christina (Guest) : arigatou atas reviewnyaaa. Iya gpp kok, lain kali inget reviewnya ya hehe *plak. Terimakasih~**

 **Rnr?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Immortal Life (Sekuel My Mortal Mate)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But This Story is Mine!**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura (Slight YahikoSaku)**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Mistery**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Warning! : Typo, Gaje, OOC, dan Sebangsanya! Diharapkan membaca fic saya yang berjudul 'My Mortal Mate' terlebih dahulu!**

 **-Happy Reading! Dilarang mengcopas tanpa seijin author-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi menatap Tobi dengan kekagetan luar biasa. Ia sungguh tak menyangka Tobi yang ia kenal sebagai Obito Uchiha itu memiliki rencana sebusuk ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki pikiran untuk menjadikan tubuh Sakura sebagai wadah jiwa kekasihnya?!

Tobi menyeringai sekilas memandang Itachi yang tampak ingin memberontak, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Sasori. "Sasori, biarkan pengkhianat ini berbicara."

"Brengsek! Apa kau sudah gila hah?" Itachi langsung memaki Tobi begitu ia bisa menggerakkan mulutnya. Namun, sayangnya ia masih belum bisa menggunakan tekhnik apinya.

Tobi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Itachi, perlahan Ia melepaskan topeng spiralnya dan membisiki Itachi, "Gila? Hahahaha! Aku mungkin memang gila."

"Kau tahu? Jiwa Rin bahkan masih bersamaku hingga saat ini. Benarkan _anata_?" Itachi mengernyit melihat Tobi a.k.a Obito yang tengah tersenyum entah pada siapa. "Kau gila! Mana mungkin jiwanya masih berada disini! Seharusnya ia bereinkarnasi!"

Obito menatap Itachi marah. "Rin masih ada disini! Ia tak akan bisa pergi meninggalkanku! Sasori, biarkan jiwa Rin mengisi bonekamu!"

Sasori membiarkan bonekanya terlepas dari benang pengendalinya. Secara ajaib, boneka itu bergerak sendiri. Sekarang Itachi percaya jika jiwa Rin benar-benar masih berada disekitar Obito

"Anata.. sebentar lagi kita akan kembali bersama. Kau lihat gadis itu? Tubuhnya akan menjadi milikmu." Obito mengelus wajah boneka itu seakan ia sedang berbicara pada Rin.

Tak Tak Tak

Boneka itu terjatuh. Pertanda jiwa Rin tak lagi mengisi ruang itu. Sasori kembali menyambungkan benangnya pada boneka khususnya.

'Aku harus memanggil Sasuke' Itachi menarik setengah kesadarannya kedalam awah bawah sadarnya. Disana ia terlihat berkonsentrasi.

' **Sasuke, kau mendengarku?'**

' **Jika kau mendengarnya, cepat datang ke tempat Sakura. Dia dalam bahaya, Obito mengincar tubuhnya.'**

.

.

' **Sasuke, kau mendengarku?'**

Deg!

Sasuke merasa suara Itachi memanggilnya. Setengah kesadarannya seakan tersedot.

Srettt

Sasuke berada di dimensi yang pernah Itachi ciptakan sebelumnya. Ia tak menemukan apa-apa disini. Namun, ia bisa mendengar suara Itachi.

"Itachi?!"

' **Jika kau mendengarnya, cepat datang ke tempat Sakura. Dia dalam bahaya, Obito mengincar tubuhnya.'**

"Apa maksudmu?! Ita-"

Srett

Dengan cepat dimensi Itachi menghilang. Membawa Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata. Tanpa memperdulikan Yahiko yang sekarang kembali bersiap untuk menyerangnya, Ia segera melesat pergi.

"Jangan kabur Uchiha!"

Sasuke mendecih, Yahiko berlari menerjangnya. Dengan cepat, ia meraih pistol peraknya dan mengarahkan benda itu tepat kearah Yahiko.

Krakkk

Yahiko berhasil menghindari peluru itu. Ia bergerak cepat mengambil pistol Sasuke dan menghancurkannya.

"Kau tak bisa lari sekarang." Sasuke meringis saat tangan Yahiko mengenggam erat tangannya. Sepertinya lelaki itu hendak mematahkan tangan Sasuke.

"Amaterasu!" Api hitam Sasuke kali ini berhasil membakar tangan Yahiko yang mencengkram tangannya. Tapi secara mengejutkan, api hitam itu seolah hilang begitu saja.

"Cih sial." Yahiko menyerap api hitam Sasuke dengan kekuatan matanya. Ia sebelumnya tak mengetahui matanya bisa melakukan itu. Matanya seolah refleks untuk menyerap api hitam yang hampir saja membakar habis tangannya.

"Kita harus menyudahi pertarungan ini brengsek! Sakura dalam bahaya! Rekanmu membohongi kita semua!" Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya.

Yahiko memandang tajam Sasuke. Apa maksud pemuda Uchiha ini?!

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tobi mengincar tubuh Sakura!" Yahiko membulatkan matanya, cengkramannya pada tangan Sasuke mengendur. Dengan cepat, Sasuke meninju dan menendang tubuh Yahiko.

Duagh

Brakk

Yahiko dengan cepat bangkit dan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia tak peduli dengan pertarungannya dengan Sasuke. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah menyelamatkan nyawa Sakura. Meski ia harus bekerja sama dengan Sasuke.

.

.

"Itachi!" Obito menyeringai memandang sosok Sasuke yang melesat cepat menghampiri tempatnya. Mata lelaki itu memancarkan kemarahan yang amat sangat.

"Oh, kau memanggilnya? Baguslah, aku akan mengajaknya melihat detik-detik kematian mate-nya." Itachi menyipit curiga melihat seringai licik Obito. Firasatnya buruk.

"Lepaskan Itachi dan Sakura!" Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya menerjang Obito yang terdiam menyeringai didepan Itachi. Sedikit lagi tinjunya akan mengenai Obito jika saja sesuatu tak menarik tubuhnya.

Srettt

Sasuke membeku melihat pemandangan didepannya. Disana ia bisa melihat Sakura terduduk lemah. Tubuhnya terikat disebuah tiang dengan lingkaran merah yang mengelilinginya.

Sasuke menggerakkan kakinya hendak menghampiri Sakura. Namun tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Persis seperti saat Itachi membawanya ke dimensi masa lalu yang dibuatnya.

"Sakura!" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Air matanya mengalir deras melihat sosok Sasuke yang hanya bisa terpaku memandanginya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ia memandang nanar gadis itu. Tubuhnya benar-benar tak berdaya.

"Ah selamat datang di acara perpisahanmu dengan kekasihmu, Sasuke!" Obito tiba-tiba muncul. Lelaki itu membentuk sebuah perisai yang mengelilingi tubuh Sakura. Seiring dengan terbentuknya perisai itu, sosok pria berjubah Akatsuki muncul disamping Sakura.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan Sakura! Jika kau ingin membunuhku, bunuh saja sekarang! Jangan menyakiti Sakura!" Sasuke berteriak marah. Ia seakan pasrah. Kekuatan matanya mempan didimensi ini. Suara Sakura tak lagi terdengar olehnya. Sepertinya perisai itu meredam suaranya.

Obito menggeleng pelan, memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan sinis, "Membunuhmu? Aku akan melakukannya nanti setelah kau menyaksikan kekasihmu tewas. Kau akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan!"

"Obito! Bocah itu berisik sekali! Bungkam saja dia!" Sasuke memandang tajam sosok yang berdiri disamping Sakura itu. Pemuda bersurai putih klimis itu menyeringai kearahnya.

"Oh, maafkan aku Sasuke. Tapi Hidan membenci suaramu." Sasuke tak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri. Lelaki itu membuatnya tak bisa berbicara. Ia bisa melakukan apa saja di dimensi ciptaannya ini.

Sasuke memandang tajam Obito, kemarahannya meluap sudah.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan ini sejak lama. Tapi sayangnya, kekasih manusiamu dulu sudah meninggal sebelum aku melaksanakan rencanaku." Obito memandang remeh Sasuke yang tak berdaya didepannya.

"Kekasihku mati didepan mataku sendiri, dan aku ingin kau merasakannya juga." Pandangan Sasuke menyiratkan apa yang ada dipikirannya kini. Ia memandang Obito dengan pandangan penuh intimidasi.

"Jiwa mate-ku yang dibunuh oleh Uchiha masih berada disisiku hingga saat ini. Kau tahu? Begitu aku mengetahui jika mate-mu juga seorang manusia, aku berencana untuk membunuhnya dan mengambil tubuhya sebagai wadah jiwa Rin, kekasihku." Sasuke memandang marah Obito yang kini tengah membeberkan seluruh rencana tersembunyinya.

Obito menggeleng pelan, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tapi sayang sekali ia sudah mati. Jadi saat itu aku tak jadi melakukannya. Tapi ternyata Itachi membiarkanmu hidup, dan bodohnya aku baru menyadarinya saat pengkhianat itu kabur."

Sasuke bisa merasakan kemarahan menguasai seluruh tubuhnya, namun sekali lagi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Tapi tak apa, rencanaku semula memang ingin melenyapkanmu begitu tahu kau masih hidup. Kau ingat misi di Konoha Barat itu? itu adalah ulahku dan aku berencana memusnahkanmu disana. Aku menunda penyerangan itu saat tahu kau telah mengubah mate-mu menjadi vampire. Aku kembali ke rencana awalku, mengambil tubuh gadis itu untuk Rin."

Obito menyeringai, "Aku cukup baik untuk memberimu waktu bermesraan dengan mate-mu bukan? Aku sengaja menundanya cukup lama agar kau bisa melihatnya mati bersama kenangan indah kalian." Sasuke terbelalak. Tidak, ini tak boleh terjadi, ia harus melakukan sesuatu!

"Tapi sayangnya, Itachi memanfaatkan penundaan penyerangan yang kulakukan dengan mengirimkan anak buahnya seolah penyerangan kembali terjadi. Ia melakukannya agar kau pergi meninggalkan kastil dan ia bisa membawa Sakura. Pengkhianat itu mengetahui rencanaku untuk menculik Sakura." Sasuke dibutakan oleh kemarahan, sesuatu dari dalam alam bawah sadarnya seperti memberontak untuk keluar.

"Jadi terpaksa aku mengerahkan Kisame untuk membunuh anak buah Itachi, sekaligus menyerang anak buah seorang monster hunter yang berada dibawah kendali klan Nara." Sasuke membeku mendengarnya, bukankah itu berarti anak buah Shikamaru?

"Tapi untungnya Yahiko berhasil mengambil Sakura dari Itachi tanpa dicurigai olehnya."

"Karena kau terlanjur pergi, jadi aku mempercepat rencanaku. Dan memerintahkan beberapa anggota Akatsuki untuk mencelakaimu disana dan membawamu kemari. Tapi sayang kau meninggalkan misi palsumu itu sebelum sampai di lokasi." Obito menyeringai senang melihat Sasuke yang benar-benar tak berdaya.

Sasuke lepas kendali. Alam bawah sadarnya seolah melepaskan sesuatu yang kini memberontak didalam tubuh Sasuke. Perlahan, aura Sasuke berubah semakin kuat, api berpendar ungu mengelilingi tubuhnya. Matanya berputar liar membentuk pola yang rumit.

Obito melunturkan seringainya menyadari perubahan pada diri Sasuke, 'Sial, Susano'onya bangkit. Auranya bisa menembus dimensi ini dan membuat Itachi bisa melacaknya!'

.

.

.

.

Deg

Itachi bisa merasakan aura Sasuke yang terasa berbeda. Ia masih saja terperangkap dengan benang pengendali Sasori. Ia bisa melihat Yahiko yang kini tengah memeluk Sakura. Disini hanya ada Itachi, Sasori, dan Yahiko.

"Sial! Aku akan membunuh Tobi." Sasori bisa mendengar desisan rendah Yahiko. Matanya memandang Yahiko yang menyandarkan kepala Sakura ke pangkuannya. Ia merasa déjà vu.

Srettt

Secara tiba-tiba mereka terhisap. Sasori bisa melihat Yahiko mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

Tap

"Sasuke!" Itachi berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri terpaku tak jauh darinya. Ia berhasil mencari dimensi Obito dan membawa Yahiko serta Sasori ikut bersamanya. Itachi merasa terlalu berbahaya jika membiarkan kedua orang itu berada disana dengan tubuh tanpa jiwanya. Mereka bisa menghancurkan tubuhnya.

"Sakura!" Yahiko yang melihat Sakura terikat disamping Hidan menerjang maju menghancurkan perisai yang menghalangi Sakura.

Duagh

Brakk

"NII-SAN!" Seiring dengan hancurnya perisai itu, suara Sakura perlahan mulai kembali.

'Nii-san!'

'Nii-san!'

'Nii-san!'

Sasori terpaku menatap Sakura yang berteriak memanggil Yahiko. Ia benar-benar merasa déjà vu. Suara dan teriakan itu terasa begitu familiar. Tiba-tiba, ingatan masa lalunya kembali berputar.

"Saki.."

 **#FLASHBACK**

"Saso-nii! Sebaiknya kau tinggalkan aku! Mereka pasti akan menemukan kita! Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan menghukummu!" Sasori tak menghiraukan perkataan gadis dalam gendongannya. Ia terus saja melesat pergi menjauh dari kastilnya.

Sasori menunduk, memandang gadis bersurai hitam dalam gendongannya. Mata sayunya menatap sayang sosok itu. "Tidak Saki, meski kau seorang manusia, aku tak akan membiarkanmu dibunuh oleh keluargaku sendiri."

Saki perlahan meneteskan air matanya, ia benci menangis.

"Saso-nii, aku pasti akan mati cepat atau lambat.." Sasori menggeleng, iris hazelnya menatap sendu wajah Saki –nama gadis dalam gendongannya. Gadis itu diasuh oleh keluarganya dengan tujuan untuk menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai bahan percobaan boneka manusia. Awalnya ia memang tak peduli akan hidup gadis manusia ini. Namun lambat laun, ia menganggap Saki sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri, meski mereka adalah manusia dan vampire yang bertentangan.

Sasori tahu, sebentar lagi tubuh Saki akan digunakan untuk percobaan. Maka dari itu, ia sekarang membawa kabur Saki untuk menyelamatkan hidup gadis itu dari keluarganya sendiri.

"Kita akan bermalam disini Saki. Aku rasa ini sudah cukup jauh dari kastil." Sasori menurunkan tubuh Saki disebuah rumah kosong yang tampak tak begitu terawat.

"Nii-san-"

"Jangan membantah Saki. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kandungku, meski kita berbeda, tapi aku menyayangimu." Sasori memandang lekat sepasang emerald Saki. Tangannya merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis itu. Perlahan, ia membelai lembut surai hitam Saki.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka membunuhmu dan mengambil tubuhmu. Aku berjanji."

 **#END FLASHBACK**

' _Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka membunuhmu dan mengambil tubuhmu. Aku berjanji.'_

' _Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka membunuhmu dan mengambil tubuhmu. Aku berjanji.'_

"Saki!" Sasori berlari mendekati Sakura yang menatap kearahnya dengan sorot ketakutan di matanya.

"Sasori! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Obito berteriak memperingati Sasori yang kini tampak sedang mempersiapkan boneka penghisap jiwanya.

"Sasori!" Yahiko meninju Hidan dengan keras membuat pria itu terpental agak jauh dari mereka. Dengan cepat, ia mengarahkan matanya untuk menghipnotis kedua mata Hidan. Seketika, tubuh Hidan diam membeku.

"Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak ketakutan melihat Sasori yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Saki.. Saki ini aku Sasori. Sasori-nii kakakmu." Sakura merasa kepalanya berputar. Sekelebat ingatan, mulai memenuhi pikirannya.

' _Sasori-nii'_

' _Saso-nii aku menyayangimu!'_

' _Aku akan menjagamu, Saki..'_

"Sa-so-ri..?" Sasori memandang Sakura lembut. Gadis itu sudah mulai mengingatnya.

Tangan Sasori terulur, hendak menyentuh Sakura. Namun tiba-tiba, Yahiko menendangnya menjauh.

"Jangan macam-macam padanya!" Yahiko berdiri menghalangi Sasori yang kembali mendekati Sakura. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan tajam.

"Dia adikku." Yahiko mengernyit mendengar desisan Sasori.

"Dia adikku di masa lalu." Semua orang yang berada disana terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasori.

Syuttt

Obito dengan tiba-tiba lenyap dan menghilang dari dimensi itu.

"Obito!" Yahiko dan Sasori sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi yang terlihat panik. Mereka tak menemukan sosok Obito disana. Seketika, firasat buruk memenuhi pikiran mereka.

"Sasori! Bawa jiwa Sakura! Obito akan mencelakai tubuh Sakura. Aku akan membawa kalian semua keluar dari dimensi ini!" Sasori dengan cepat menggunakan boneka penghisap jiwanya untuk mengambil jiwa Sakura yang terikat. Yahiko terdiam memandang sekelilingnya. Ada banyak orang yang memiliki ikatan dengan Sakura. Semua ini terlihat begitu rumit baginya.

Srettt

Tap

Itachi dengan cepat membawa Sasori, Yahiko, dan Sasuke keluar dari dimensi Obito. Mereka sekarang bersiap untuk menyerang Obito. Tak peduli sebelumnya mereka adalah kawan ataupun lawan, karena sekarang mereka semua harus menyelamatkan Sakura yang berarti dihidup mereka.

"Obito! Hentikan!" Sasori memperingati Obito yang terlihat akan melakukan sesuatu dengan tubuh Sakura. Samar-samar, ia bisa merasakan jiwa Rin yang menghampiri tubuh tanpa jiwa Sakura.

"Obito akan memasukkan jiwa Rin ke tubuh Sakura!" Sasori memperingati Itachi, Yahiko, dan Sasuke yang bersiap menyerang Obito. Mereka satu persatu melancarkan serangannya, mencoba mencegah Obito melakukan rencananya.

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke dan Itachi menggunakan mata mereka untuk membakar Obito dengan amaterasu mereka. Namun sayangnya Obito dapat menyerap amaterasu yang hampir membakarnya itu.

"Sial!"

"Mati Kau!" Yahiko dengan cepat melancarkan tinjunya kearah Obito. Tapi kepalan tangannya hanya meninju udara. Obito menghilang dan kembali muncul dibelakang Yahiko.

Duagh

Brakk

Yahiko terpental. Sasori yang hendak maju menyerang, tertahan Itachi, "Sasori, kau jaga jiwa Sakura. Kami akan mengalihkan Obito lalu kau ambil tubuh Sakura!" Sasori tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah Itachi. Ini semua demi Sakura.

"Kita tidak bisa sembarangan menyerangnya. Kecepatannya diatas rata-rata." Sasuke mengangguk dalam diam mendengar perkataan Itachi. Mereka harus memikirkan cara untuk mengimbangi kecepatan Obito.

"Sasuke, kita harus menyerangnya dari dua arah secara bersamaan." Itachi bersiap menyerang Obito. Tapi dengan tiba-tiba Obito kembali menghilang dan kini muncul menghalangi Sasori dan Yahiko yang hendak mengambil tubuh Sakura.

"Genjutsu!" Seketika Sasori terdiam membatu. Ia sudah terperangkam genjutsu Obito. Namun genjutsu Obito sama sekali tak mempan pada Yahiko.

Obito memandang sengit Yahiko, "Mata Ootsuki eh?"

Yahiko kembali menerjang Obito, namun ia berhasil menghindar. Sasuke dan Itachi yang samar-samar bisa melihat arah tujuan Obito dengan Mangekyo Sharingan mereka sontak melesat kearah Obito.

Duagh

Brakk

Tinju mereka berhasil mengenai Obito. Wajah Obito sedikit retak. Namun, ia dengan cepat bangkit dan berbalik menyerang mereka.

"Akan kubunuh kalian!"

DOR!

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **Huaaaaaa author kembali lagi. Bentar lagi multichap ini bakalan tamat lho *krik**

 **Terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya pada fic ini yaa. Silahkan tuliskan kritik, saran, pendapat readers pada kotak kuning dibawah inii. Arigatouu *kecupkecup**

 **Balasan review :**

 **lyra (Guest) : Arigatouuu atas reviewnyaa :D hehe endingnya gimana yaa? Baca aja terus fic ini pasti ketahuan *plak alurnya membingungkan? Gomen gomen. Author error nih hehe.**

 **Uchiru (Guest) : Hoho arigatou atas reviewnyaa :D ini sudah dilanjutkan yaaa**

 **RnR?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Immortal Life (Sekuel My Mortal Mate)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But This Story is Mine!**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura (Slight YahikoSaku)**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Mistery**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Warning! : Typo, Gaje, OOC, dan Sebangsanya! Diharapkan membaca fic saya yang berjudul 'My Mortal Mate' terlebih dahulu!**

 **-Happy Reading! Dilarang mengcopas tanpa seijin author-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

DOR!

Semua mahkluk di ruangan itu sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka kala mendengar suara letusan pistol. Walau samar, semua mata yang menyaksikan kejadian itu membulat kaget.

"S-sial!" Obito terbelalak merasakan panas yang amat sangat dibagian punggungnya. Perlahan, darah kehitaman mengalir dari mulutnya. Tubuh Obito ambruk seketika. Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda yang tengah mengacungkan pistolnya dari balik punggung Obito.

"Shikamaru!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura!"

Sasuke sedikit terkaget melihat Shikamaru yang kini tengah memasukkan pistol yang tadi berhasil melukai Obito. Disamping pemuda itu, terlihat Gaara dan Naruto yang terlihat panik.

"Sakura!" Gaara terlihat hendak menghampiri dan menyerang Yahiko yang tengah menggendong tubuh Sakura. Hampir saja ia meninju Yahiko jika saja Itachi tak mencegahnya. "Hentikan Gaara!"

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Teme?!" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Obito yang perlahan terkelupas akibat terkena peluru perak khusus buatan Shikamaru tadi. Ia memandang Naruto, kemudian beralih memandang tubuh Sakura yang berada dalam gendongan Yahiko.

"Jiwa dan tubuhnya terpisah. Kita harus menyatukannya sekarang." Sasuke, Gaara, dan Naruto melesat cepat menghampiri Yahiko dan Sasori. Gaara memandang kedua pria berjubah Akatsuki didepannya itu dengan waspada.

"Jangan menyerang mereka. Kita semua menginginkan keselamatan Sakura." Yahiko dan Sasori tertegun mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Pemuda itu terdengar benar-benar tak peduli jika sebelumnya mereka pernah berniat saling membunuh.

Gaara menatap tak suka pada Sasuke. Ia tahu pemuda itu tengah memperingatinya. "Cih. Seperti kau bisa saja mengendalikan emosimu Uchiha."

"Kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku." Naruto menatap Sasuke, Yahiko, dan Sasori yang tengah memandang tubuh Sakura dengan cemas. Ia sebenarnya masih menyimpan curiga pada Yahiko dan Sasori, tapi mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu pada Gaara, ia mau tak mau harus mempercayainya.

"Aku akan memasukkan jiwanya kedalam tubuh ini." Semua orang yang berada disana mengangguk. Sasori mulai menggerakkan boneka khususnya itu. Perut boneka itu terbuka dan seketika cahaya terang keluar dan memasuki tubuh Sakura.

Shikamaru dan Itachi terdiam memandang proses pemasukan jiwa pada tubuh Sakura.

Itachi melirik Shikamaru. Ia bisa merasakan jika pemuda itu adalah monster hunter. Kaum yang dulunya menjadi musuh klannya. Dan entah bagaimana bisa sekarang tampaknya Sasuke dan pemuda itu memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik. "Terimakasih. Kau menyelamatkan kami."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "Sudah seharusnya aku membantu temanku."

"Enghh." Lenguhan Sakura membuat kedua pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Sakura yang perlahan terbangun.

"Sa-suke-kun.." Sasuke tersenyum lembut saat namanya yang pertama kali terucap oleh Sakura. Yahiko tersenyum kecut. 'Imouto.. Kau benar-benar mencintainya, huh?'

Sakura langsung menerjang memeluk Sasuke saat samar-samar matanya bisa melihat keberadaan pemuda itu. Tangan mungilnya memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke, seakan ia tak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu.

"Saki.."

"I-imouto.."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan memandang Yahiko dan Sasori yang tersenyum menatapnya dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Nii-san!" Sakura tanpa ragu memeluk Yahiko dan Sasori tak kalah eratnya. Sasori tersenyum lembut membalas pelukan sebelah lengan Sakura padanya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Saki." Sasori memejamkan matanya. Merasakan pelukan dingin tubuh Sakura yang entah kenapa merasa hangat dihatinya. Sementara Yahiko menunduk dalam diam. Tak membalas pelukan Sakura. Tangan pemuda itu mengepal erat.

Menyadari tak ada respon dari Yahiko, Sakura akhirnya menangkup sebelah pipi Yahiko tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Sasori.

"Yahiko-nii?"

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini Sakura."

"Aku- aku tak seharusnya melakukan ini semua. Aku egois." Sakura menggeleng pelan. Tangannya yang tadi menangkup sebelah pipi Yahiko beralih mencubit pipi kakaknya itu.

"Nii-san, seburuk apapun dirimu, aku tahu kau begitu menyayangiku. Aku pun begitu. Kau memiliki bagian tersendiri didalam hatiku. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke ataupun Saso-nii. Kalian semua berharga untukku. Jadi kumohon, lenyapkan rasa benci kalian."

Semua tertegun mendengar perkataan Sakura, terutama Yahiko. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu dengan erat membalas pelukan Sakura sambil mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali. Sakura tersenyum lembut, kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasori dan Yahiko. Kedua pelindungnya, kakak laki-lakinya yang berharga.

"SEKARANG ZETSU!" Mereka semua sontak menolehkan kepalanya kearah Obito yang separuh badannya telah menjadi debu. Sasori dan Yahiko yang merasa pelukan Sakura mengendur mulai menyadari ada yang salah dengan gadis itu.

"Sakura!" Sasuke berteriak saat melihat tubuh Zetsu yang muncul dari dalam tanah kini tengah menancapkan sesuatu ketubuh gadisnya. Mata sharingan Sasuke berputar liar.

"Amaterasu!" tanpa terkendali, api hitam besar membakar tubuh Zetsu. Sasori dan Yahiko dengan sigap menjauhkan tubuh Sakura dari api hitam yang ternyata dikeluarkan oleh Obito itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Naruto berujar panik. Padahal tubuhnya sudah menjadi debu setengahnya, tapi ia masih bisa menggunakan kekuatan matanya.

"Sial! Sharingan milik Uchiha masih bisa berfungsi selama mata itu tidak hancur." Shikamaru mengumpat kesal. Kembali mengarahkan pistolnya ke tubuh Obito.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Ha.. haha..ha. Wa-walaupun a-aku mati, seti-setidaknya rencanaku ber-berhasil. Gadis itu akan tetap mati."

Whushhh

Tubuh Obito lenyap seutuhnya.

"Sial. Hanya Zetsu yang tahu penawarnya, dan sekarang ia sudah terbunuh."

"ARRRGHHHHHH!" Itachi menatap panik tubuh Sasuke yang terbakar api ungu. Mata pemuda itu berubah, menunjukkan kemarahan Sasuke yang meluap dan mengambil alih kesadaran adiknya.

"Sasuke! Kendalikan emosimu! Sadarlah!" Terlambat. Itachi tahu dirinya terlambat menyadarkan Sasuke saat api ungu itu mulai membentuk sosok raksasa.

"Semuanya! Keluar dari kastil ini sekarang juga! Sasuke akan menghancurkan tempat ini!" Mereka semua kecuali Sasuke melesat secepat mungkin keluar dari kastil itu.

"ARGH! GRAAA!" Sasuke yang terbalut api ungu berbentuk raksasa itu mengamuk. Menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang ada disekitarnya dengan membabi buta. Kastil Akatsuki itu hancur.

Duagh!

Brakk!

Diluar kastil, mereka bisa melihat mayat-mayat kawanan rubah terbaring tak bernyawa. Anggota Akatsuki lainnya yang berhasil dikalahkan juga tubuhnya telah berubah menjadi debu yang kini tertutupi jubah hitam berlambang organisasi mereka.

Naruto memandang pedih teman-temannya yang berguguran itu. "Naruto-kun.." Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata yang tengah menunggunya bersama teman-teman rubahnya yang masih hidup.

Grepp

Hinata dengan erat memeluk Naruto. Ia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang Naruto rasakan. Sejak tadi ia dengan cemas menunggu Naruto dan kawanan rubahnya didalam hutan yang berada tak jauh dari kastil lokasi pertarungan mereka.

"Itachi! Bagaimana sekarang?" Gaara memandang Itachi yang tengah menatap Susano'o Sasuke yang tengah mengamuk dari kejauhan.

"Bawa Sakura-chan ke tempat kita Gaara! Tsunade baa-sama bisa menyembuhkannya!" Gaara dengan sigap menggendong Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan mereka setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Kalian semua! Ikutlah bersama Gaara. Aku akan tetap disini."

Kakashi yang sedari tadi terdiam kini memandang Itachi dengan ragu. "Tapi Itachi-"

"Aku akan membawa Sasuke dengan selamat. Percayalah." Mereka semua akhirnya dengan terpaksa meninggalkan Itachi yang kini melangkah mendekati kastil itu.

'Kami percaya padamu Itachi..'

.

.

.

.

Tsunade tengah mengumpulkan tanaman obat bersama Temari saat Gaara datang dan langsung menyodorkan seorang gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai Uchiha Sakura itu.

"Astaga Gaara! Apa yang terjadi?!" Temari langsung menjatuhkan semua tanaman obat yang dikumpulkannya dan berlari menghampiri Gaara yang tengah menggendong Sakura.

"Tsunade baa-sama! Tolong selamatkan Sakura!" Gaara mengabaikan pertanyaan Temari. Tsunade degan cekatan memeriksa Sakura. Matanya menatap Gaara setengah panik.

"Cepat bawa dia ketempatku! Kondisinya parah!" Gaara tanpa basa-basi langsung melesat secepat yang ia bisa diikuti Tsunade dibelakangnya. Jiraiya yang kebetulan berada di dalam ruangan Tsunade tercekat kaget melihat Gaara yang mendobrak pintu.

"Apa yang –Akatsuki?!" Ucapan Jiraiya terpotong saat melihat jubah Akatsuki yang masih menempel ditubuh Yahiko dan Sasori.

"Kami tak akan berbuat macam-macam. Tapi tolong, selamatkan Sakura. Kami mohon." Jiraiya tertegun mendengar Sasori yang memohon padanya. Kesungguhan bisa ia lihat dari sepasang hazel pemuda itu.

Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yahiko yang menunduk dalam. "Aku mohon, selamatkan adik kami apapun yang terjadi." Nada suaranya terdengar putus asa, dan Jiraiya yakin jika kedua vampire itu tengah dilanda rasa takut.

"Kalian semua bisa menunggu diluar. Tsunade akan menyembuhkannya. Percayalah."

"Sial! Racunnya tak teridentifikasi. Aku tak bisa sembarangan membuat penawarnya." Yahiko, Gaara, dan Sasori yang kebetulan masih ada diruangan itu semakin kalut mendengar keluhan Tsunade. Baik Yahiko ataupun Sasori sama-sama tak tahu jenis racun yang dipakai Zetsu.

"Halangi dia!"

"Siapa kau?!"

Suara gaduh diluar memaksa Jiraiya untuk membuka pintu. Seorang gadis berambut ungu dan berjubah Akatsuki menerobos masuk.

"Konan?!" Sasori sedikit terkaget memandang Konan yang tiba-tiba saja bisa berada disini.

"Yahiko! Aku tahu jenis racun itu. Aku-"

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Konan mengangguk mantap saat ucapan Yahiko mengintrupsi ucapannya. Hatinya terasa sakit saat Yahiko memandangnya curiga.

"Aku –aku selalu berada dipihakmu. Kau bisa mempercayaiku." Sasori menepuk bahu Yahiko. Mencoba meyakinkan Yahiko bahwa Konan benar-benar ingin membantu. Ia bisa melihat kesungguhan dalam mata gadis itu.

"Beritahu kami segala yang kau tahu tentang racun ini!"

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian**

"Nii-san!" teriakan nyaring seorang gadis bergema didalam kasti besar itu. Rambut merah muda panjangnya bergoyang seiring dengan pergerakan tubuhnya yang kini tengah berlari kencang.

Sakura –gadis itu menerjang sosok didepannya. "Nii-san! Kau lama sekali! Yang lain sudah menunggumu."

"Maaf Imouto. Kastil ini berada cukup jauh dari tempatku." Yahiko mengacak pelan surai lembut adik kesayangannya. Tangan pemuda itu menangkup kedua pipi Sakura.

Cup

Sakura tersenyum manis saat bibir kakaknya mendarat di pucuk kepalanya. Atensinya yang sedari tadi terpusat pada kakaknya, kini teralih memandang sosok gadis yang berdiri terhalangi oleh tubuh tinggi kakaknya.

"Ayo masuk Konan-nee!" Konan tersenyum lembut memandang Sakura yang dengan antusias menarik tangannya –mengajaknya masuk lebih dalam.

"Selamat datang Yahiko, dan juga Konan." Yahiko tersenyum tipis mendengar sambutan Sasori. Pemuda merah yang kini tengah memegang secangkir darah itu berjalan menghampirinya, dan menyodorkan secangkir darah lainnya.

Yahiko menerimanya dengan senang hati. Matanya menatap seisi kastil megah itu dengan rindu. "Dimana Itachi?"

"Aku disini." Kedua pemuda itu berbalik. Memandang Itachi yang baru saja memasuki kastil ini. Disampingnya berdiri Naruto dan Hinata serta Gaara.

Sasori yang melihat Gaara berjalan duluan memasuki ruang tengah Kastil ini berucap, "Jangan membuat kegaduhan Gaara." Gaara melirik tajam Sasori. Mendengus kesal dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Aku lapar –ttebayo! Ajak aku masuk dong!" Itachi memutar bola matanya malas, dengan jahil ia menarik tangan Hinata.

"Ayo Hinata, kau pasti haus. Kau juga Yahiko, ayo masuk kedalam." Sasori menyeringai remeh menatap Naruto yang kini berubah wujud menjadi rubah.

Naruto bergerak maju dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Itachi pada lengan Hinata menggunakan kaki depan sosok rubahnya. "Jangan pegang-pegang Itachi!"

Itachi menjulurkan lidah, "Dasar pecemburu, aku tak berminat pada vampire yang sudah memiliki mate."

"Hei! Kau menyindirku?" Yahiko berucap ketus pada Itachi. Meninju bahu Itachi pelan.

Itachi menyeringai, ia juga tak sadar jika ucapannya menyinggung Yahiko. "Ups, maafkan aku. Kupikir kau sudah menemukan kekasihmu sendiri."

"Memang." Itachi tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yahiko. Semua sudah membaik sekarang.

"Kyaaa! Nii-san! Pisahkan mereka!" Teriakan Sakura membuat mereka menghentikan obrolan singkat itu dan memaksa mereka setengah berlari memasuki ruang tengah kastil.

"Sudah kuduga ini pasti akan terjadi." Sasori mendesah lelah melihat kedua sosok yang tengah bergulat dilantai ruang tengah kastil ini.

Itachi memandang malas kejadian itu, ia melirik Naruto yang menatap cuek kedua sosok disana. "Hei Naruto, hentikan mereka."

"Sasuke-kun, Gaara hentikan!"

Naruto maju dan mengubah lagi sosoknya menjadi seekor rubah. Dengan cepat, ia melilitkan ekornya pada tubuh Sasuke yang berada diatas tubuh Gaara. Sasuke yang merasa terganggu menatap tajam Naruto yang kini meneguk ludah melihat sharingan Sasuke.

"Oke, sabar Teme, sabar. Aku akan menurunkanmu sekarang." Naruto perlahan menurunkan Sasuke dan melepaskan tubuh Sasuke dari lilitan ekornya. Gaara telah bangkit dan kini bersiap menerjang Sasuke.

Tak

Itachi dan Sasori tersenyum tipis melihat tinju Gaara dan Sasuke yang saling beradu. Mereka tahu jika hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang serius. Itu adalah cara mereka untuk menunjukkan err.. pertemanan mereka mungkin?

"Kalian romantis sekali." Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya memandang Sakura yang tadi menyindirnya. Setelah menepuk pelan bahu Gaara, ia menghampiri Sakura dan mengecup pelan bibir gadis itu.

Sakura merona, kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya kedalam pelukan Sasuke. Membuat Naruto, Konan, dan Hinata tertawa. Sementara Itachi, Sasori, Yahiko, dan Gaara tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Oh lihatlah. Aku baru saja tiba dan langsung disuguhkan drama romantis yang sering dimainkan para manusia." Sakura terkekeh dalam dekapan Sasuke melihat Kakashi yang menggerutu pura-pura kesal.

Shikamaru yang datang bersama Temari menodongkan pistolnya kearah Kakashi dari belakang. "Maaf Kakashi, tapi ada seorang manusia disini."

"Santai saja Shikamaru." Sasuke menyeringai melihat Shikamaru yang kini telah menurunkan pistolnya.

"Semua sudah berkumpul ne? Ayo kita bersenang-senang!" Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Ia menarik tangan Temari dari genggaman Shikamaru dan mengajaknya berkumpul bersama gadis-gadis lainnya.

Sasuke memandang seisi kastil ini. Ia menatap satu persatu sosok yang saling bercengkrama satu sama lain itu. Ia tak pernah membayangkan situasi ini akan terjadi. Yang dulunya menjadi musuh sekaligus orang yang dibencinya, kini menjadi teman baiknya. Yang dulunya saling bertentangan, kini bersatu dan membentuk ikatan baru.

Ia bersyukur semua masalah bisa terlewati. Setelah Susano'onya mengamuk habis-habisan, ia pingsan dan Itachi membawanya ke kastil. Hari-harinya terasa berat setelah Sakura dinyatakan koma akibat racun Zetsu. Namun, berkat usaha dari semua orang yang menyayangi Sakura, gadis pujaan hatinya itu akhirnya sadar.

Sakura membuatnya melupakan rasa bencinya pada Itachi. Ketulusan hati yang Sakura tunjukkan membuatnya memaafkan Yahiko, Sasori, dan Konan. Itachi juga telah menceritakan asal usul Sakura dan Yahiko yang sebenarnya, dan mereka bisa menerima itu dengan baik.

Sasori juga menceritakan kisahnya dengan Sakura dimasa lalu. Dan saat itu Sakura menyadari jika dirinya dimasa lalu yang menjadi adik angkat Sasori adalah sosok yang sama dengan dirinya yang berada dalam foto di kastil Sasuke. Sasuke juga tak menyangka jika kematian Sakura berambut hitam dulu bukan karena dibunuh perampok, melainkan karena gadis itu dibunuh oleh vampire yang bekerja untuk keluarga Sasori. Dan semua itu menyebabkan Sasori marah dan akhirnya bergabung dengan Akatsuki.

Gaara memang masih suka mendekati Sakura, namun ia tahu pemuda itu menghormati Sasuke sebagai mate abadi Sakura. Perkelahian kecil yang terjadi karena memperebutkan Sakura membuat mereka akrab dan menghasilkan ikatan pertemanan diantara mereka berdua.

Sasori dan Itachi memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya dan Sakura. Sementara Yahiko pergi untuk melupakan perasaan cintanya pada sang adik dan menata kembali hatinya bersama Konan.

Naruto dan Hinata? Yeah, mereka selalu menjadi pasangan yang harmonis. Dan secara mengejutkan, Shikamaru menjalin hubungan dengan Temari. Begitu pula dengan Kakashi yang masih ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Persahabatan Itachi dan Kakashi kembali terjalin.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sarat akan rasa bahagia dan juga lega didalam hatinya. Mereka semua saling berikatan di masa lalu. Kenangan indah dan buruk yang mereka rasakan menghantarkan mereka menuju akhir bahagia yang tak pernah mereka pikirkan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

 **-FIN!-**

 **Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaa! Tolong ampuni dosa author di fic ini ya~ maaf kalau endingnya mengecewakan. Author sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuat fic ini huhu *plak**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk semuaaaaa readers yang telah memfollow, memfavoritkan, dan mereview fic ini! Semua yang kalian berikan membuat author jadi semangat! *berkacakaca**

 **Author masih banyak kekurangan, jadi author harap readers memberi saran, kritik, dan pendapat kalian.**

 **Thanks to :**

 **Favers : Dea Lova S.S , Harika-chan ELF , Hinamori Hikari , IndahP , Lady Etrama Di Raizel , MeyrieKiiee , Savers295 , Uchiharuno Sierra , Yuu Hashimoto , citradewipratiewy , dylanistafebriani , hanazono yuri , kawaiihanabi , ,**

 **Followers : Azmaria Eve , Cal Kaktus , ColdSpirit E.N.D. ThunderDemon , Hikari1602 , Lady Bloodie , Lady Etrama Di Raizel , MeyrieKiiee , Salada98 , Savers295 , Yuu Hashimoto , citradewipratiewy , devanichi , dylanistafebriani , .1 , , sakurada chan , yolanu**

 **Reviewers : hanazono yuri , uchiru (Guest) , dinda adr , Borgia Christina (Guest) , lyra (Guest) , , guest (Guest) , Hinamori Hikari (Guest) , .1 , , un (Guest) , Guest , Lady UchiHaruno , rezkihidayati1 ,**

 **See you!**

 **Rnr?**


End file.
